


In Dreams

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 86,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: An elleth has a series of dreams in which she encounters a mysterious lover. At the same time an elf has the same dreams.  The question is who is actually dreaming? Only one? Or both? And what happens when they both actually meet. Alternate Universe<br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/> First Place: MPA 2007, BEST RIVENDELL STORY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Prolog  
  
House of a Thousand Jeweled Threads  
  
The workshops known as Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain had been famous for more than three thousand years producing tapestries and other needlework treasures that were the pride of great human and elven households throughout Middle Earth. The consistency of the high quality of the work produced had earned and maintained their outstanding reputation over the centuries.  
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain resulted from a partnership formed between Serindi, an elleth who had earned a reputation for the beauty and artistry of her creations, both needlework and woven tapestries, and her husband, Thavron, a skilled woodworker and carver.   
  
Their family included a son, Aegnor and a daughter, Lalaith. Aegnor and his wife Hareth, were killed in an orc attack leaving their small daughter Amarie behind. Surpassing her grandmother in both design ability and skills, Amarie also proved capable in the management of the workshops and when her grandparents and aunt Lalaith answered the call to the Western Lands, they didn't hesitate in turning the workshops over to her.   
  
Over the next two hundred and seventy years the small elven town on the western border of Mirkwood shrank down to less then half its original two thousand inhabitants as various elves heeded the call to the Western Lands and increasing orc attacks took their toll. Amarie now faced the necessity of finding a safer haven for the workshops and her people.  
  
Note:  
Serindi was a name given to Miriel, the mother of Feanor, because of her surpassing skill in weaving and needlework. Amarie's grandmother was named for her.   
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain - House of a Thousand Jeweled Threads

Chapter One.  
  
                Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain  
      
    Amarie pushed her chair back from the large worktable and stretched her stiff back.  It had been a long, tiring day and the daylight was fading. She had continued the work long after her assistants had stopped but she was pleased with the progress they were making on this last group from Minas Tirith for cleaning and repair. Of the seven they received, work had been completed on six. She studied the final large tapestry spread out on the table and made notes where further repairs were needed. Amarie smoothed a hand over the figure of a Dunedain king and his queen and smiled with pleasure. Her grandmother and her sisters had created them over a thousand years before and they still were as bright and colorful now as when they had been then.   
  
    Sighing, she spread a protective fabric cover over the worktable and put away her workbasket on the storage shelf. Mentally adding to the list of things needing to be done, she noted she would have to inventory the silk and wool threads soon. Leaving the workrooms she crossed the courtyard to the living quarters. Pausing before entering she gazed sadly back over the valley. There was a hint of spring with the smell of damp earth in the air and some of the trees changing into a light veil of yellow green.  A full moon was rising low in the eastern sky.   
  
    The main door to the gathering room opened. "It looks like Tilion will have clear sailing tonight, Sadi." she commented without turning. "I will miss all of this."  
  
    "Penneth, you have been working late, again, " Sadi scolded.  "I think a light supper, a hot bath and an early night to bed is in order for you."  
  
    Looking at her great aunt  who had been her nurse growing up and now was responsible for their much shrunken household, Amarie wrinkled her nose and laughed.  "You make me feel about 20 years old and back in the nursery. But that sounds wonderful, especially the hot bath and bed.  I am not hungry though."  
  
    "I never could keep you in the nursery then," she scowled back, " and you never would do as you were told either." She sniffed and turned toward the kitchens, " I will fix something to eat and bring it to your chamber.  I still think you work too hard."  
  
    Suddenly serious, Amarie shrugged tiredly. "It has to be done. We can't accept anything new until we relocate and I want to get as much done and out of here so that we have less to move."  She followed Sadi into the main hall.  
  
    "Have you received any responses to your letters yet, penneth?   
  
    "No," Amarie sighed discouraged, "I am hoping  that Gandalf will have better news when he stops back here next month. He seemed somewhat amused when I asked him why he thought we would be welcome at Imladris, but there has been no word from Lord Elrond as of yet."  
  
     "Oh Sadi," she suddenly brightened, "Just think, if Lord Elrond agrees I will be able to study the tapestries in the library and research many things from the wonderful books."   
  
    Sadi wrapped her arms around the elleth and gave her a hug. "I am sure, in fact, I know, everything will work out. Now go take that bath and get ready for bed.  I will bring some food to your chamber."  
  
    "I will, but please, just some tea and fruit? I don't think I could eat anything more."  
      
    "Very well, penneth, but don't be long."  
  
    Amarie lay in the tub reluctant to move. Finally as a chill crept into the water, she stirred, reached for a towel and wrapped it around her wet clean hair. Taking a second one she tiredly dried her skin then slipped a nightdress on. Wrapping a robe around herself she moved into the bedroom just as Sadi placed the tray with tea and a plate of fruit on the bedside table. She crossed to the small stool next to the fireplace where a fire took the chill off  the spring evening air.   
  
    "Come penneth, let me comb out your hair just like I did when you were little."  
  
    Amarie sank onto  the stool, briskly rubbing her hair with the towel. When she finished, Sadi ran a comb through the long amber brown tresses.  
  
    "It has been a long time since I did this, penneth," she sighed.  "I hoped that I would have some little elleths  to spoil by now."  Amarie smiled but ignored the dig. Finally with her hair dry and combed out she gave Sadi a hug and told her to go to bed.    
      
    "Very well,  penneth, but you need to drink your tea before it grows cold, then get you to bed."  
  
    "I will, pen vuil, now go."  
  
    "Sleep well."   
  
    "I will."  
  
    Sadi doused the lanterns and softly closed the door behind her.  
  
    After Sadi had left, Amarie relaxed into bed with her cup filled with a fragrant spiced tea.  All too soon, her eyes grew heavy and she put the cup back on the table and snuggled down in to the soft bed anticipating her dream world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
yrch-orc (pl)  
penneth-young one  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
Tilion -a Maia, steersman of the moon  
pen vuil- dear one  
Sadi – Lady Saeldae, (wise shadow) sister to Serindi, and great aunt to Amarie   
   



	2. Refuge?

Chapter Two  
  
Refuge?  
     
Elrond stalked across the hall, his formal robes billowing out behind him, and up the stairs to his private quarters. The few elves he encountered moved wisely out of his way.  When he was in that mood the Eyebrow of Doom boded well for no one.  Entering, he pulled off his formal head dress and threw it on the desk near the window. He paced angrily back and forth releasing the anger he had contained so tightly throughout the day.  
   
"The fools, the damned fools, how could they be so oblivious, so obtuse, so....," he exploded through gritted teeth.  
   
An errant breeze entered the room carrying the sweet smell of the early flowers of echuir and the sound of soft rushing water from the nearby  falls.  Elrond stopped pacing and lifted his face to savor it. How he loved this sanctuary of Imladris! Sometimes it seemed the only reason  he retained his sanity was because he was here in its peaceful world. Leaving his sitting room he went onto the balcony that ran the width of his rooms. Placing his hands on the railing he leaned forward and gazed down at his private garden below. Slowly he felt his shoulders relax.  
   
    It was the only physical memory beyond their children that remained here  of his wife, Celebrian. Although their marriage had been arranged and not a love match, they had grown to like and respect each other over time. She had spent the early years of their marriage creating the garden and later their three children had played there.  Sadly, after the vicious yrch attack that had injured her, he was able to heal her body but not her spirit. She lost interest in life, their marriage, her children and the garden she loved.  She had finally come to him and asked to be released from their marriage.  In despair for his failure, he agreed and she left for the Western Lands shortly thereafter. He hoped she found healing and true happiness there. The Valar certainly knew he had found little. He turned back into his rooms, as a house elf entered with a bottle of red wine and a plate filled with food.  
   
"Lord Elrond, Master Gandalf sent this up for you.  He said you were too tired to eat in the dining room this evening."  
   
"He means I am in no mood for anyone to associate with," Elrond said wryly. "Thank him for his concern."  
   
The elf chuckled as he closed the door, "I will my lord."  
   
Pouring himself a glass of the wine he settled into a comfortable chair near the window and thought back over the days' events. The meetings had not gone well that afternoon. He could not afford to give an inch! He damn well would not give an inch! There was too much at stake for the future of Middle Earth. Some kind of action would have to be taken to curb the evil growing in Dol Guldor where Sauron masquerading under the guise of Necromancer  was spreading his power. Why no one seems to see the danger was beyond him.  It was so damned obvious. He sighed and shrugged. Tomorrow he would have to approach the problem from another angle.

And then there was Gandalf!.  What was the old one up to now? What had   
caused  his amusement? A simple request for refuge was hardly a reason for amusement.

Certainly he would welcome the grand-daughter of old friends to the valley.  And having the talented artisans of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain relocated here would be much welcomed and enrich the reputation of the Last Homely House, not place an additional strain on it. Their usual traumatized refugee required significant support to help recover before they were able to move into the community.  
     
There would be no problem in finding good workspace and housing for the twenty-five or so artisans and their families that would be coming with her, either.  Imladris had her own losses, too, with the departure of elves to the Western Lands. There are a number of empty buildings, he paused his mental dialogue.  Erestor would know where best to locate them once he saw what the various families makeup were and how they wanted to set up the workshops.  
   
Rubbing his tired eyes, he picked at the food and filled the glass a second time.  A hot bath and bed suddenly sounded like a very good idea.  Taking the bottle of wine and his filled glass he slowly walked through the bedroom to the bathing chamber beyond. Putting them down on a small table, he began filling the oversized tub. As it filled, he undressed, placing his outer robes near the door on a chair and the others in the basket to be laundered. He removed the combs and fasteners from his hair and undid his braids, combing them loose with his fingers. Picking up the glass of wine the elf lord sank into the steaming tub, the water soothing his tensions away. He sighed in relief, closed his eyes and laid back, his hair spilling over the edge. He was looking forward to his bed and sleep.  
   
  
  
Imladris-Rivendell  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jewelled threads  
echuir-a season, the beginning of spring  
   



	3. The First Dream

_Chapter Three._  
  
                    The First Dream                  
                *    *    *    *    *  
The elleth was restless in her sleep, her fingers plucking at the blanket that covered her slender figure and finally sinking deeper into her dreams.  
      
Her senses suddenly awakened.  
      
He was here! But  how?   
  
She turned on her side to face him. With the moonlight streaming through the doors leading to the balcony, the room was almost as bright as day.

_Oh, He was beautiful! She swallowed hard. He was magnificent!!_  
  
He was tall, his unbound hair a black curtain over his shoulders. He wore a pair of dark grey silk sleeping pants and a long open charcoal silk robe. His feet were bare.  
  
Grey eyes locked with amber eyes for a long silent moment.  
  
"Lirimaer, your dreams called to me." He moved closer to the bed,  "I am answering."  
  
She staring up at him stunned.   
  
"You were expecting me, were you not?" he questioned.   
  
"No, I mean, yes," she gulped. "Are you real?"  
  
He chuckled at her confusion, "As real as you want me to be."   
He bent and drew her from the bed and over to the chair by the fireplace. Without hesitation she followed him.  
   
"What would you have of me?" he questioned as he sat and pulled her onto his lap. "Dreams are like ships, they let us sail where we want and in dreams we shape our desires as we would. What should this dream do for us?"   
  
She hesitated.  
  
He waited patiently.  
  
"I would very much like to make love; but not as I dreamed before." She lowered her head hiding her face behind her hair. "Always before in my dreams there was just shadows.  Any relationship was empty, without fire. This time I would like it to be different."  
  
He studied her seriously for a moment and then lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would take great pleasure in making that happen."   
  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Gently setting her down, he dropped his robe over the end of the bed and removed her gown from her trembling body.  His hands caressed her shoulders.  
  
"Lirimaer, why do you tremble?"  
      
"Because you are more than I have ever dreamed, and…..." she paused embarrassed.

_He threw his head back and laughed delightedly.  "Lirimae, such thoughts would give any male elf an exaggerated opinion of himself. I only hope I meet with your expectations!"_  
  
He drew her close and kissed her even as he lowered them both to the bed. His hands began a leisurely exploration of her body pausing from time to time to allow his mouth to treasure a sweetly curved neck, nibble a quivering mouth, and move slowly around a sensitive ear.  A moan escaped her and she bit down on her lip as he moved on to a breast where a rosy nipple was now pebble hard and tender to his touch.   
      
"Meleth," her soft voice caused him to pause.  
  
 Grey eyes met amber eyes in question.   
  
"I would like to touch and taste you also. And you have more cloths on then do I." Her hands moved over his hard chest and tugged at the tie belt of his sleeping pants.   
  
Grey eyes smiled and he lay back to let her undo them and lifted his hips so that she could push them down his legs and off over his ankles. She pulled back and settled on her knees when she saw his arousal, hard and erect against his stomach. He watched her reaction with amusement.  
  
"Oh, even better than I hoped."  She looked up at him in awed delight.  
  
Again he laughed and pulled her back into his embrace.  She felt his heat against her stomach and she rubbed sinuously against him.  
  
"Easy Lirimae," he warned, "or this dream will be over before it has really begun."  
  
She began her own slow exploration of his body with her hands and lips. She studied the proud thrust of his arousal.  
   
Amber eyes lifted to grey ones questioning. He nodded.  
  
Her hand gently curved around him, massaging with a light touch. She stroked him with tender fingers and gently ran one finger along  the base of his arousal.  
  
" Lirimae." he shuddered, impatient for her next move and growled.  "Lirimae, taste me.  
  
Her hair blanketed his groin and aching shaft in a cloud of silken tresses.  She paused then licked at him, first delicately, then taking his balls into her mouth, suckled them pulling at each one in turn. She nipped at his engorged tip and sucked him into a soft, wet and hot mouth.   
  
She paused looking up at hot charcoal eyes, "Meleth, you taste of musk and honey." She licked her lips before returning to her task .  
  
She took him deeper into her mouth again and again and she gently caressed his balls with her fingers. He gave up all rational thoughts and savored the pleasure her hands and mouth were giving him. He felt the heat building in his loins and knew he was reaching his climax. He tangled his hands in her hair and grasping her head, bucked his hips against and into that hot mouth.   
  
"Lirimae." he cried and collapsed into oblivion.    
  
                *    *    *    *    *   
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
 


	4. An Answer

Chapter 5  
  
An Answer  
  
The bird choir outside her window became more insistent as _minuia_ started to fade into the glorious colors of early morning.  Even so, her bed was warm and Amarie snuggled deeper into its softness reluctant to join it. Her dreams had become so wonderful and so real she hated to wake up. Something had changed them, definitely for the better.  
   
There was a soft knock at the door. " _Penneth_ , May  I come in?" Sadi called softly. "There is a messenger from Imladris."

"What?" she sat upright, suddenly alert, "It's not even dawn yet."  
   
"I know, he arrive late last night, and has to leave early this morning to deliver other messages." Sadi entered with an envelope bearing the seal of Elrond. "He would like to carry a reply back if possible."

 Amarie looked at the envelope warily. "If he must have an answer on something, then it can't be all bad."  
   
"Well we won't know until you open it, will we?" Sadi said dryly handing it to her.  
   
Amarie held the envelope in her shaking hands and turned it over several times before breaking the seal and opening it. There was one single sheet of paper and just three sentences written on it in precise script.  
           
         It read simply:  
   
"Imladris welcomes _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ within its walls and is happy that the Lady Amarie, grand daughter of our old friends Lady Serindi, and Lord Thavron of Mirkwood will find safety here. Her people are also welcome and we will provide the necessary escort and any other support she may need in her journey. If this is agreeable will she confirm her departure dates with the messenger?"

                  Elrond of Imladris.

           
"Sadi, he says we may come." She collapsed back against the bed pillows and burst into tears, her relief palpable.   
   
" _Penneth_ , my father and mother were old friends of the _peredhil_ and his brother and at one time had high hopes one of us would catch his eye." Sadi paused. "I was not worried that he would refuse. Your grandparents left you a wonderful heritage and he knows it. He would have been unwise to refuse and send you elsewhere.  The workshops will add greatly to the reputation of Imladris."

"I must speak to the messenger," Amarie put on her robe and tied the belt. "Where is he?"

"He is in the kitchen eating a hot breakfast." Her eyes twinkled, "He is still a growing _edhel_ and looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks."  
   
Amarie laughed at her expression, "You just wanted someone who wouldn't complain about your cooking."  
   
Leaving her room she hurried down the hall, determined not to miss him. Entering the kitchen she slammed to a stop as she just missed the back of the largest, broadest elf she had ever seen. He had a large brown leather message bag stamped with the seal of _Imladris_ slung over his shoulder. He was standing at a small table and wolfing down a large plate of eggs, ham and fruit.   
   
Seeing her, he gulped down the food in his mouth and turned to her with a shy grin and bobbed his head in a quick bow of acknowledgement, "My lady".

She smiled back, "What are you called?"

 "Huor, my lady. Lord Elrond said you would have a message to go back to _Imladris_."  
   
"Yes, but it is only verbal. Yes I accept and yes the dates are still good."  
   
"Very well, my lady. I should be back there in ten days or so. I will pass it on then."  He wiped his mouth and gulped down the rest of his tea before heading toward the door.  
   
"Wait," Sadi rushed over to the pantry, "give me five minutes and let me pack you some food to take with you."  She pulled out a leather bag and put in wrapped pieces of cheese, bread, chicken and ham as well as some apples and a small flask of wine. Tying a leather strap around it, she handed it to the elf.  
   
"Take care and travel safe, _penneth_." She grinned up at him.  
   
He grinned back down, "Yes, my lady, and many thanks." With a wave of his hand, he walked swiftly out of the kitchen door to his horse waiting at the lower gate to the workshop complex. Quickly mounting, he turned, waved again and was off in a small cloud of dust.  
   
Amarie stood there with a wide smile on her face. Suddenly the whole world seemed brighter and she felt light as a feather. The first major issue she had faced with really serious repercussions for her people and world seemed to have been resolved. Now she had to actually make the move.  But at least they had a destination now. They could begin the packing and get the first group ready to go on schedule.  
   
"I think I am hungry enough to eat a very large breakfast Sadi," she turned back to the table. "Feel like cooking something for me?"  
   
minuial- morrowdim- the time near dawn when the stars fade.   
penneth-young one  
peredhil-half elf  
edhel - elf  
   



	5. Another Dream

_Chapter 6.  
  
Another Dream  
  
                                    *       *       *       *       *   
 There was a soft click as the bedroom door shut. At the sound the elf lord sat up, the sheet sliding down, revealing a strong bare chest. His eyes searched the room finding a shadowy figure bathed in the flicking light of the dying fire. Pushing the sheet aside he rose from the bed and faced her.   
   
"_ _Meleth," came the soft throaty voice, "I have missed you."  
   
The __elleth moved closer to him. She wore a light blue sheer nightdress and a deeper blue embroidered velvet wrap robe. The firelight reflected on her waist long hair and caused flashes of gold and red to scintillate around her head and shoulders._  
   
Puzzled deep grey eyes looked into deep amber brown eyes.   
   
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" He was intrigued.  He reached out and fingered a soft tress of hair.  
   
"I entered on dreams," she smiled. She reached out a slender hand and gently stroked his cheek. His hand covered hers and he turned his mouth to kiss her palm. His unbound midnight hair spilled to cover his face and their hands.  
   
"I could wait no longer." She tilted her head and smiled again at him. " Will you not share my dreams with me again?"  
   
 "Somehow, Lirimaer, it would seem selfish of me if I did not,"  he smiled.  
   
 She was a temptation to his senses, His eyes moved over her slowly. Her gown hid very little, clinging in all the right places. Her breasts were high and her nipples beaded. Her hips were sweetly curved and soft, begging his hands to explore. The perfume in her hair and on her skin reminded him of his gardens after a spring rain.  
   
Pulling her gently to him, he fitted her against his thighs and let her feel his arousal. She lifted her face for his kiss. His mouth covered hers and his tongue challenged hers in a duel that created a slow fire within them both.  His hands began a slow exploration of her body, and pushed the robe from her shoulders to the floor. His hands move back down her back and cupped her bottom pulling her tight against his body.  
    
Wet tongues again continued their battle, fencing in a mutual hot dance. He kissed her eyes, nibbled her ears, and then, traced a path to her throat.  She moaned and dropped her head back to give him better access as he licked a path down her throat and palmed her harden tips through the sheer gown. He dropped his mouth to her breast and pulled first one tender nipple then the other into his hot wet mouth.  
   
His hands lifted her gown and strong fingers stroked her inner thigh. She moaned against his chest and adjusted her legs to allow him better access to her aching center.  Threading  his fingers through her soft curls he parted her and found the hidden treasure.  He slid first one finger, then a second inside deep into her heat and wetness. Her hips moved in anguished rhythm to the dance his fingers had started. His slow movements frustrated her and she moved against his fingers in frantic pleading.  
   
Bracing her with an arm, he increased the pace and watched the tension building within her. His climax was pacing hers slowly too, but he was more interested in the responses of this glorious creature in his arms. Her whimpers and frantic movements against his hand and fingers increased as she climbed up and over the edge.  
    
"Look at me, Lirimaer, I want to watch as you let go" His eyes turned a hot charcoal as he watched her intensely. Her dazed eyes opened and locked with his. With a last jerk of her body, her internal muscles pulled at his fingers. The shock waves of her release left her boneless and she clung to his shoulders.  
   
"Meleth" she whispered brokenly. " I am addicted to you".  
   
He smiled and lifting her in his arms, carried her to the bed. He knelt on one knee and laid her down amid the pillows.   
   
 "Now to my dreams, Lirimaer".  
                   
                         *       *       *       *       *  
  
  
  
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
 


	6. A Miruvor Kind of Thing

Chapter Seven  
  
                A Miruvor Kind of Thing  
  
Elrond sat on the balcony of his library late that afternoon contemplating his glass of _miruvor_ intently.  His visitors had departed earlier that afternoon. They had remained stubborn but finally agreed to send scouts into the border regions of Dol Guldor to gather and confirm activity.    
  
"If the scouts survive," he muttered darkly to himself, " the fools may yet face the truth, get off their rear ends and take some action."

Inside, the door from the hall opened and Erestor sauntered in. Seeing Elrond out on the balcony, he poured himself a glass of _miruvor_ from the carafe on the table before joining him.  
  
"You don't seem to be happy, my friend." Erestor commented as he settled  down in the chair near Elrond and propped his feet up on the railing. "You at least got them to take some action, that is a start."  
  
Elrond sighed, " I seriously thought of downing four or five bottles of _miruvor_ before this last meeting so I would not take a spear off the wall and do a little physical persuasion."  
  
"Well I am glad you didn't, it would have been a waste of good _miruvor_."  he grinned at Elrond.   
  
Elrond returned the grin and they sat in companionable silence for a while.  
  
Elrond finally looked over his glass at Erestor pointedly. "Did you just want the _miruvor_ or did you have something specific you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Erestor nodded. "Both, but I primarily wanted to talk to you about the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ move."   
  
"Go on."

"After looking over everything the Lady Amarie sent, I had a pretty good idea of their space requirements. Those unused storage rooms over by the lower river on the south side have the right amount of space for the work shops and it has the added benefit of the outside sorting floors we can convert into pleasant terraces with garden plantings. Always wanted to do something about that, but never had a good reason." Then almost as an after thought, he added.  "Access for their wagons is good too."  
  
"Housing?"  
  
"That group of houses further up the hill from the storage rooms I think.  We can create a self contained little community if they want to keep every one together. There are only a few still occupied and I've talked to those remaining. Two families are leaving soon for the Grey Havens and the other three would be satisfied with smaller quarters. They were delighted to hear why we were asking them to move. They liked the idea of some new activity over there. Said it had been much too dead."   
  
Elrond sat quietly for a while considering Erestors' words, then nodded. "It sounds like a good plan, but we should be prepared also if they want to settle near any family members already here."  
      
"Not a problem, we have plenty of room."  
  
"Will the storage rooms need any work or structural changes?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Initially a good cleaning. We will need to move a few doors, and add a lot of windows to improve the general light and circulation."   
  
Elrond shook his head. "We had better wait on that until the first group arrives.  Their leader can help make those decisions and they may well want to do it themselves.  We can get on with the other work, though, the cleaning, redoing the sorting floors and relocating any paths so they can get around the place and the rest of _Imladris_ easily."  
  
Erestor nodded, "We can start that the day after tomorrow. I want the staff to concentrate on clearing up the remnants of our recent visitors first."  
  
"Want some more _miruvoir_?" Erestor asked as he got up and moved toward the library table and the carafe.   
  
Still considering details, Elrond merely nodded and passed him his glass.   
He asked. "What will the houses need to get them ready?"   
  
Erestor poured the _miruvoir_ into the glasses and returned to the balcony handing a glass back to Elrond.  
  
"Very little, and the neighbors volunteered to undertake their cleaning and act as hosts to help the new occupants settle in."   
  
"There remains the matter of their escort." He paused.  "I will turn that over to Glori to deal with."   
  
"It looks like everything is well in hand then, old friend," He raised his glass with a grin and saluted Erestor, "It's nice when a plan comes together."  
  
Just then the muffled sound of the dinner chimes echoed through the building.  
  
"Shall we join the family," asked Erestor as they rose, "or do you want something sent up to your rooms again?"  
  
"You have been talking to Gandalf, haven't you?" Elrond chuckled dryly as they moved into the hall and joined the parade to the dining room.  
  
"Yep, and he said you would bare watching as you were still simmering over our visitors."  
  
At that, the elf lord threw back his head and let loose a deep whoop of laughter. " Come on, suddenly I could eat a horse."  
  
The other inhabitants of Imladris were much relieved to see their Lord in   
better spirits after the past difficult days and the merriment lasted long into the night in the Hall of Fire. Few sought their beds until the wee hours of the morning.  
      
miruvor. - Rivendell cordiall much prized in middle earth  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain - house of a thousand jewelled threads  
   



	7. Plans To Be Made

Chapter Four.  
  
Plans To Be Made  
   
 Elrond crossed his study to the desk and rummaged through the stack of papers that Erestor had placed there earlier for his approval and signature. He found Amarie's letter and sat down to study it again, totally fascinated. Besides the request for permission to bring _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ to _Imladris_ , she had included a list the artisans and their families and all the equipment they would be bringing, special looms, worktables, stores of rare fabrics, silk and woollen yarns, design libraries and resources and other records. He recognised several of the family names and was more than satisfied that others already here would welcome them.  
   
"Those design libraries will contain designs going back over 3000 years.  It would certainly be interesting to go through them," he mused. "I wonder what history they would reveal?"  
   
He was also surprised at how organised and well prepared she appeared to be. Her planning skills put to shame that of his own people who had the experience of running Imladris for hundreds of years and his military expeditions the centuries before that.  
   
He was really looking forward to meeting her. In fact he was downright anticipating it!       
   
He read on as she explained how they would execute the move in quite detailed terms. It seemed each family would be responsible for its own personal items and they had already acquired the necessary wagons and horses they would need to accomplish it. And she was proposing to make the move in three groups.  
   
Her chief assistant would lead the first group consisting of nine elves without mates or young children in three wagons.  Expected departure would be the second week of _norui_ and it was anticipated to be a three-week trip. A number of the elves were already warriors, so protection would not be needed. Upon arrival they would organise any necessary changes to the buildings provided and do the initial set up of quarters and work spaces to include setting up some looms. This way she hoped to minimise interruption to work flow.   
   
Elrond unconsciously nodded his head in agreement and checked the calendar on the desk.  Excellent timing.  Weather should be good, roads in good shape and everyone safe in _Imladris_ in plenty of time to get settled in before _lavas_ became a problem.  
   
The second group would include wives and children with their necessary household belongings. Right now the numbers had reached eighteen adults and seven children in five wagons, but that could grow as several extended family members had expressed an interest in coming also. There would be some livestock and family pets. The expected departure would be the last week of _norui_ , two weeks after the first group, and because of the group mix, it would take them four weeks to complete the journey. She had indicated that this would be the biggest group and the one that she was most concerned about. If he agreed to the relocation could he also provide a suitable escort for their safety?

 He would have to talk to Glorfindel about that and see what schedules would have to be adjusted so that warriors could be assigned for that long. He turned back to the letter.  
   
The third group, the smallest, will complete the final closure of the workshops and load up the last items on the wagons. The numbers here were four elves, herself and her great aunt for a total of six in two wagons. They would depart the second week of _cerveth_ and expected to arrive just after the second group, the last week of _cerveth_. They would travel with a large group of friends who would accompany them to _Imladris_.  They  would appreciate it if he could provide guest quarters for fifteen travellers for at least one night. After which they would continue on to the Grey Havens.   
   
In closing she expressed appreciation for any consideration of her request and hoped he would respond soon.

He leaned back in his chair and considered Gandalf's comments. Alluding to the increased _yrch_ activity along the western Mirkwood borders and the difficulty King Thranduil was having keeping them at bay, Gandalf had strongly urged Elrond to agree to the relocation. He referred contemptuously to the ongoing meetings and their boneheaded visitors' inability to understand the magnitude of the developing shadows and refusal to act.   
   
Amarie has a lot to worry about and it would not get any better. She at least was taking steps to protect her people and herself. If Serindi and Thavron had known this was coming they would have relocated before they left or required Amarie to go with them.  They would not have wanted to lose her to _yrch_ as they had their son and daughter in law.  
   
  
  
   
Imladris-Rivendell  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
norui = June  
cerveth =July  
   
   



	8. Head Em Up, Roll Em Out! Uh The Wagons That Is!

 Chapter Eight  
  
         Head 'Em Up, Roll 'Em Out! Uh, The Wagons That Is!  
  
It had been a very emotional and sad experience for everyone as the process of dismantling the workshops and packing the equipment had started. Far more equipment existed than they could ever move or would need in the future. Amarie's grandfather had built much of it, especially the looms, and deciding what to leave and what to take had been very difficult. After much discussion the best selection was made to send on to their new home. It was split into several groups, dismantled, labelled and packed, ready for loading onto the wagons. Right on schedule early in the morning the first group of wagons departed _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ for _Imladris_. Amarie, Sadi and the rest of their friends and co-workers watched and waved until they passed out of sight  
  
Reluctant to leave any remaining equipment behind to looters or decay, one of the artisans suggested offering the prized looms  to their fellow weavers in Lorien and Mirkwood and to their human counterparts at Minas Tirith, and Edoras. Much relieved by the decision, they quickly dispatched messages with the offer and grateful responses were just as quickly received. The looms were carefully dismantled, packed, labelled and stored with the village leader since the arrival of their transport would occur after the departure of the last group for _Imladris_.  
  
While the rest were dealing with the equipment, Amarie and Sadi concentrated on getting the records and files in order, packed and set aside to be loaded on their wagon. They completed a detailed inventory of fabric, threads and other soft material supplies and packed them carefully into special waterproof containers. The last items to be dealt with were the design libraries. These were the most precious items the workshop owned.  They contained a record of all the artistic work accomplished by the workshops since the beginning of their operation. Many individual design cartoons were very fragile and the only record of pieces long lost.   
      
Now the process of preparing the families and their households for the move began in earnest.  Those items that would go with them were set aside to be loaded later in each family's assigned wagon. These included the most important and loved pieces of family heirlooms, furniture, art, instruments and workers tools.  Many of the women took this opportunity to ruthlessly pair down generations worth of possessions with most of it going into the village warehouse for dispersal later to anyone needy, newcomers or victims burned out in raids. A number of special things were tearfully shared or passed to friends and family remaining behind.  Members about to leave found themselves gathering together after the evening meal to share and exchange memories as they said their good byes to those they were leaving behind and faced the truth of the actual move.   
  
Things moved at an increased tempo as the date for departure of the second group  neared. An additional seven families decided to join the original family group, swelling their final numbers to thirty-eight adults and twelve children. A swift message was dispatched to _Imladris_ to advise of the change in numbers and a request to increase escort numbers. The escort arrived two days before the scheduled departure date under the leadership of Glorfindel. He brought much welcomed word of passing the first group just a few days out from _Imladris_ and carried a letter from Lord Erestor to Amarie which provided a description of their future new home.    
  
After checking preparations Glorfindel suggested adding additional wagon wheels and horses to insure that a wagon would not become stranded due to a broken wheel or a lame horse. He shook his head over the livestock and pets accompanying the families but resignedly assigned several warriors to assist the hostlers who would be caring for them.  In spite of a last minute scramble to obtain additional wagons and horses, the wagons were finally loaded and ready to go only a day late.  
      
"Well my lady, it looks like we are finally ready to depart." Lord Glorfindel commented looking down the line of wagons.  
  
Amarie nodded looking tired and just a bit stressed. She found it difficult to believe they had successfully accomplished this much with only minor problems. Now faced with the actual departure of the largest and most vulnerable group she was found her anxiety level rising to a new high. It would be a long and dangerous four weeks for them and she would not know of their safety until she and her group arrived themselves.  
  
Glorfindel paused before mounting his horse and placing a hand on her shoulder gently squeezed it. "Amarie, it will be all right, we are good at our job."  
  
Mounting, he settled firmly into his saddle and seeing that his warriors were spaced out along and behind the wagons as instructed he signalled the front scouts to move out ahead. His horse was restless, dancing back and forth and eager to be off. Lifting a hand in farewell to Amarie, he turned and gave the signal for them all to move out.

As before, Amarie, Sadi and, this time, a much smaller group of friends stood and waved as the wagons moved up the road and out of sight leaving only a cloud of fine dust to mark their passing.   
  
Sadi pulled Amarie into a hug. "Now we have two weeks to finish closing the last of the house and shops and loading up the wagons with our furniture, personal belongings, records and getting on our way."    
  
"I know, but right now I am so tired, I am going to go back to the house put my feet up and maybe even take a nap. Tomorrow is soon enough to worry about the rest."   
  
    "That sounds like an excellent idea, _penneth_ , I'll join you." They both turned and disappeared slowly into the house.  
  
  
  
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain – House of a thousand jeweled threads  
Imladris. - Rivendell  
penneth – young one  
   



	9. We Meet Again

_Chapter Nine  
  
        We Meet Again   
  
                *    *    *    *    *      
She was so tired and she ached in every muscle of her body, wryly acknowledging some she had never knew she had.  The hot water, soothing oils and herbs of her bath had failed to work their usual magic and even the soft feather bedding felt almost painful. She sighed and reluctantly reached for the sleeping draught on the bedside table and drank it down, grimacing at its strong herbal taste. Her mind remained in turmoil as she continued to review what still remained to be done.  It was some time before her eyelids finally closed and her body relaxed in sleep.  
                *    *    *    *    *      
       
It had been far too long since they had met in their special dream. The elf lord stood there watching her as she slept. He noted the tired drawn face and ached for her discomfort. She had come to mean a great deal to him, this __elleth of his imagination, and he wondered at that. He found it strange that he should look forward so eagerly to his dreams with her and was disgruntled when they only occurred occasionally.  He would have to think more seriously about that later.  His other previous dreams had never been more then reflections of his past life, hopes and dreams, or occasionally, unresolved conflicts._  
  
He quietly removed his robe as he moved slowly to the bed.  Gently lifting the covers he slipped in beside her. She sighed and turned into the warmth of his body, her arm encircled his neck. Lifting a hand he brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind an ear.

_Amber eyes opened sleepily. "_ _Meleth, you are here. I am so glad. I miss you more each time"  
  
"Yes, __lirimaer I am here", he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead softly. "It took a while, but I finally found the right dream path to you. For a time I feared I would not."  
  
"I was not sure I would be able to sleep tonight, I had to take a sleeping draught. Perhaps that was why it was difficult for my call to reach you." She ran her hands up and down his chest and settled them on his hip and stomach.    
  
He stroked her back and she sighed again. "Mmmm, that feels so good."  They lay quietly together for a long while, her head on his shoulder.   
  
"_ _Lirimaer, why are you so tired?" he asked softly.  
  
_ _"Meleth," she tilted her head back to look into grey eyes that looked back  tenderly into hers, "it is nothing, it is over now and with a couple of good nights sleep I will be fine. Our dream times are far too precious and too short to worry about what happens beyond them."_  
  
He smiled at her, gathered her back into his arms and settled against the pillows. "Then tonight, I will hold you and watch as you sleep."   
  


_He placed a finger on her mouth as she started to protest. "Hush,_ _lirimaer, holding you gives me great pleasure. There will be time in other dreams for our special things."  
  
She gazed sleepily  at him, then closed her eyes in surrender. "Then let us enjoy what we can, while we can, when we can." She smiled mischievously, then yawned. Her hand slowly stroked downward to his stomach and  gently cupped him.  
  
"_ _Llrimear," he groaned, reached down and imprisoned her hand against him.  "I would love to pursue this, but we will wait until next time." He gave her a gentle hug as she settled back against him.  He rested his cheek against her head and rubbed against her hair slowly.  
      
"_ _Meleth," she whispered as she sank back into sleep, "I wish that you and my dreams were real, that we could have this beyond them."  
  
The room was quiet for a time.  
  
"It would indeed be wonderful, my __lirimaer, but dreams seldom become reality," he said. "We must be thankful for what we have." He looked down at her sleeping  form and smiled sadly._  
  
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
 


	10. A Whole Lot Of Packing Going On?

Chapter Ten  
  
            A Whole Lot Of Packing Going On?  
  
Amarie watched as the last of the boxes containing looms and other equipment was carried out of the final workroom. She followed slowly and turned at the door to check that nothing had been overlooked. All that remained were the empty storage shelves against the near wall. Sighing she turned resolutely back to the group of people and boxes in front of her in the large gathering room next to the covered porch.

"Well, that's everything from here. We can organize and start loading the boxes." She looked over at Sadi who was making notes on an inventory sheet. Sadi nodded and continued to check boxes against the list.  
  
"Beran," she called to one of the men standing  out near the gate. "We can move the wagons into the courtyard anytime for loading. We don't need to keep it clear now that everything is packed."  
  
"Very well, Lady Amarie, but it is getting late and the horses will be coming in soon from the upper pasture to the stable for the night. Can we do it first thing in the morning?" he responded.  
  
"I don't see why not.  We are a little ahead of schedule.  We can do the final breakdown and organizing of both loads before we stop this afternoon and load all of it into the wagons first thing tomorrow morning.  The household things are ready as well."    
  
Amarie and her remaining workers began sorting the boxes and stacked them into three piles. Sadi continued to update the inventory as the afternoon progressed. Amarie pointed to the boxes containing the records and design files.  
  
"Make sure these go with me on my wagon."    
  
Beran noted which boxes she indicated and nodded.   
      
They turned next to the various groupings of household items remaining and divided them in threes. The results were pretty even, Amarie noted. That, along with food, camping supplies and replacement gear for the horses and wagons should leave just enough room for their small bundle of personal items they would need during the trip.  
  
Later that afternoon when they had finished as far as they could, Amarie called everyone together.  
  
"This has been a good days work, everyone. Thank you for all your efforts.  We will load everything on the wagons tomorrow morning then we will rest for the next two days and get an early start on the third."   
  
She smiled at them, "Everyone get a good nights sleep and be here as soon as you can after breakfast."   
  
Chorusing their agreement and wishing her a good night, they dispersed rapidly to their temporary living quarters eager for dinner, a hot bath and bed.   
  
Amarie watched them as they departed and said a prayer of thanks to the Valar for the wonderful people she had inherited from her grandparents. They made her job so much easier and she was grateful that all of them were willing to accompany her to _Imladris_  
  
She remained unaware of how proud of her and grateful they all were. She had become their heart and it was her leadership that kept the workshops together and operating. The demand for their skills was certainly there, but without her willingness to take on the guidance and management of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ upon the departure of her grandparents there was no question that everything they had established would have simply withered away.  
  
She returned to the gathering room door and locked it before joining Sadi in their rooms at the village guesthouse. Although Amarie appreciated their availability, she was finding it difficult to sleep in a strange bed and Sadi was missing her own kitchen. She also found the bathing facilities barely adequate and her tired, sore muscles missed their nightly soakings.   
  
As Amarie entered the guesthouse, she found Sadi muttering in the small kitchen area as she heated leftovers from the day before.   
      
"The worst kitchens at _Imladris_ have got to be better than this," she grumbled. She pulled the singing kettle off the fire and placed it on a hot pad on the table. Turning back to the oven at the side of the fireplace, she removed a pot of stew and warm bread, placing them on the table as well.    
  
Amarie chuckled and hugged her waist from behind. "I am sure they must be, _pen vuil_ , you will soon be queen of your new kitchen and will create marvelous things again."   
  
Sadi smiled back at Amarie. "Dinner will be ready as soon as I make the tea. I might even be able to scrounge up a glass or two of red wine."  
  
Placing a hand on her heart and one on her forehead, she pantomimed shock and gasped "Be still my beating heart. How lucky can one be?"  
  
Sadi chuckled at her antics. "You are in much better humor tonight, _penneth_."  
  
"I think relieved is the proper word, Sadi. As much as I really hate to leave here, we won't survive much longer under these conditions and they are just getting worse. We need to be somewhere a real effort at defending the community exists so that we can do our work. We can't be both the only defenders and do our work as well.  Unfortunately the resources for that aren't here. I know our leaving will weaken the villages' ability to defend itself further but it may force the elders to finally get serious about relocating everyone  to a safer area.  It should have been done decades ago."   
  
"I know, _penneth_ , but it is still hard to leave the only home we have known for so long." Sadi reflected. "Dinner is ready."  
  
Amarie joined Sadi at the table. As they ate, she thought about the future that lay ahead. She wondered what it held for her and if she would finally meet someone as wonderful as the elf lord of her dreams. At least her horizons were widening and after looking over all the delicious _Imladris_ warriors that had recently crossed her path things were definitely looking up!  
  
penneth – young one  
pen vuil – dear one  
Imladris - Rivendell  
  
  
  
   



	11. One Last Goodby

Chapter Eleven  
  
                    One Last Goodbye  
  
At last, all of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ was on the way to _Imladris_! Amarie was both excited and sad. Riding in the first wagon with Sadi, she turned and looked back at the other two wagons and all the riders.  This time there was only sadness and tears on the faces of the remaining villagers as the group pulled out. A sizable part of their friends and families were now gone.  
  
Amarie had spent her last day wandering the empty buildings and gardens of the workshops, living quarters and the village reliving memories from her childhood and other wonderful times with her grandparents. Entering the family living quarters, she stopped at the side garden entrance.  Now overgrown, she sighed at its tangle of vines and shrubs.  Here her aunt Lalaith had played hide and seek patiently with her when Amarie had been a young _elleth_ and in the evenings  over there by the fire her grandfather told her tales of their past great elven warriors and leaders before carrying her off to bed on his shoulders. She smiled remembering how many of those had emerged on her many tapestries over the centuries. Over there near the big windows that looked out over the valley her grandmother had first taught her to draw and helped her to develop her skills in designing the cartoons for her tapestries.   
  
She continued on into the main workshop complex. Over there in the smallest workroom, her grandfather had set up her first simple loom that he had carved and built for her and her grandmother taught her how to thread the warp threads on to it and hang the clay or metal weights to keep the threads straight.   She learned to keep the two rows of warp threads apart with the headles  moving them to and fro so she could send the shuttle and wefts back and forth through the warp and created her first simple pieces. It was packed away now and lay safely stowed among their few pieces of furniture on the wagon. Perhaps one day she would teach her own little elleth the intricacies of weaving and carrying on the next generation of tapestry makers.   
  
She smiled sadly as she closed the doors for the last time and left the workshop compound. Locking the doors behind her, she carried the keys across the village center and left them with the wife of the chief.  She would see that they were passed on to the new occupants.  A number of families would soon be moving into the compound after they left as it afforded more security then where they were now.  Amarie was glad that the buildings would not stand empty and she did not begrudge them the space.  It had been full of life for a long time in the past and it was reassuring that there would be life there for a while longer.   
  
Now she had to turn her thoughts to the future. Tomorrow they would be leaving for a new beginning. Lord Elrond had sent a letter and a group of six warriors to accompany the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ wagons and the other elves destined for the Grey Havens. He explained that while she had not asked for the protection, they were becoming part of _Imladris_ and he would feel much better knowing that her people had the protection available just in case it was needed.   
  
The Imladris warriors reported that they had passed the second group two weeks into their trip and they indicated they had run into only minor problems, a horse had gone lame and a couple of cows were proving reluctant to follow the rest of the group. They had been delayed a day but took the opportunity for rest and doing much needed personal chores of laundry and general cleanup.  
  
Additionally the young ones were proving restless and difficult to keep out of mischief. Lord Glorfindel had started the older ones, both ellyn and ellyth in "warrior" training, setting them to watch the road as they traveled for things that the front scouts had left or landmarks they had identified.  He also instituted "weapons training" with wooden swords or staffs during the mid day break. Other than a few bruises and bumps they seem to be enjoying it. The younger ones were given drills that taught them where to gather in case of an attack. After the evening meal and chores were done, he was also giving everyone lessons in tracking. It had helped to drain off some of that restless energy, but poor Glorfindel now found to his dismay that he himself was the object of many small hero worshipers who followed him around constantly.   
  
While Amarie found the whole report highly amusing she also found herself full of sympathy for the proud warrior. How unsettled he must have been when faced with all the young ones hanging on his every word and copying his every move. Certainly this was not an experience he would have enjoyed. She wondered if he had a mate or young ones.  
  
Angrod the leader of the Grey Havens elves was also the accepted leader for the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ elves during their portion of the trip.    Amarie found herself curiously relaxed and happy to let the others make decisions affecting their travels for now. Their first day had proven uneventful and they would be stopping soon to make their first camp. The sharp jerk of the wagon as it navigated a deep rut pulled Amarie back out of her thoughts.   
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain – house of a thousand jewelled threads      
Elleth – young female elf  
Ellon – male elf  
Ellyn-male elves

Ellyth-female eleves


	12. A Fond Farewell

_Chapter Twelve  
  
                    A Fond Farewell  
  
                *    *    *    *    *  
The darkness in the room was fading slowly before the first threads of the coming morning, She felt the weight of an arm lying across her waist and the warmth of a very male body lying spoon fashion behind her. The __elleth stirred and smiled.  
  
"Good morning,_ _lirimaer, did you rest well?"  He tightened his arm around her, burying his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I don't remember much resting being accomplished," she sighed. "I have the strangest memories of a certain elf who seemed determined to pursue other activities."  She snuggled back against him feeling his arousal rising against her bottom. She gave a few provocative wiggles against him and giggled at his warning,  
  
"_ _Lirimaer, behave yourself, I will soon have to leave you for the world beyond our dreams."  
  
She turned in his arms and placed a hand on his face. "I know, __meleth, but we have a little while yet before dawn breaks."  
  
 Her lips sought his and softly nipped at them. Pulling her tight against him he partially rolled above her and began a very through inch-by-inch exploration of her throat and shoulders. His body began responding to the physical need she awakened in him so easily.  
  
Sliding her arms around his neck, she lifted a leg and rubbed her toes against the back of his leg. "_ _Meleth," she whispered, taking his head in her hands, she lifted his face and looked into grey eyes that were fast becoming hot charcoal.  
  
"_ _Lirimaer, there isn't time for this." He warned._  
  
"I know, but if we hurry", she grinned mischievously up at him and shifted her body urging him above her.  Her legs wrapped around his hips and she adjusted her warm wet center to fit to his arousal. Unable to deny her or his own growing need, he plunged into her. She met him thrust for thrust, reaching her climax as fast as he was building towards his. With his final plunge her muscles tighten on him and his juices exploded into her womb.   
  
Collapsing on her warm soft body and drained of energy, both of them closed their eyes and faded into a dream.  
  
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
  
  



	13. Bad News

Chapter Thirteen  
  
                    Bad News  
  
"Lord Elrond," a house elf burst into the library out of breath.  
  
Elrond looked up from the letter he was writing and frowned momentarily as he lost his train of thought. Erestor turned from the desk suddenly alert.  
  
"My lord," he continued, "the group from _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ is just now arriving and there appears to have been trouble. There are injuries."  
  
Erestor looked back over his shoulder as he cleared the door, "I will alert the Healing Hall."  
  
Elrond nodded as he stood and swiftly moved through the hall to the outer porch where he would be able judge the seriousness of the situation more fully. He reached it just as Glorfindel swept through the gate, closely followed by the wagons.  
  
"Glori," he called down, "it is good to see you _mellon nin_. What has happened?"  
  
Glorfindel looked up and waved, "A minute my lord. Let me sort this out and get the wounded on the way to the healers. There is only one serious one but there are a number with burns, cuts and a broken limb or two that are in pain and need some relief."  
  
Elrond nodded his agreement and descended the stairs as healers arrived with litters to transfer the injured to the Healing Hall. Moving among the various wagons he gently accepted the wounded handed down from the arms of their worried family members.  He carried them to nearby litters and turned to reassure the family or friends who followed him to cluster around the form on the litter before he moved on to help with the next.  He was dismayed to see that there were several hin among them. Finally, all the wounded had been unloaded and were on the way to the Healing Hall.  He stood back and watched as Erestor who had just arrived join Glorfindel.  
      
"Glori, we have rooms the rest can settle into for the time being and hostlers are coming up from the stables to move the wagons and care for the horses and livestock.  We can sort everything else out once everyone has had a chance to get cleaned up and have something to eat."

"Thanks, Erestor," he rubbed a tired hand across his eyes.  
  
Just then a group of house elves poured out of the building to shepherd the rest of the group to their rooms and help them get settled. Satisfied that all of his charges were in now capable hands he turned back to Elrond and Erestor.  
  
"Just let me check on my two wounded and then I will join you both in Elrond's' library and give you my report"  
  
Elrond nodded but stayed him a moment placing his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, "Is there any immediate concern or action we need to address?"  
  
"No, thank the Valar, we didn't leave any of them alive."  
  
"Go, then, we will wait for you upstairs." Elrond gently urged him on his way.  
  
A short time later Glorfindel enter the library and faced his lord.  
  
"What happen Glori?" Elrond looked at the tired warrior in concern. "Are you all right?  
  
Glorfindel made a face and crossed to the carafe of _miruvor_ on the table and poured a glass. Turning he retraced his steps and dropped into a chair.   
  
"I am fine, I am just angry with myself  for allowing this to happen."  
  
Elrond and Erestor exchange looks but remained quiet. After a long time Glorfindel looked up.  
  
"It was three nights ago just after we had finished settling for the night. A band of _yrch_ managed to get by our sentries and attacked. We were able to drive them off and in the process we killed seven. I sent a patrol out after the remainder and they successfully caught and killed them as well. When we managed to get everyone calmed down and checked for injuries we had a mother badly burned from rescuing her son from their burning wagon, four wounded by arrows including one of my sentries, two broken arms, one broken ankle, seven assorted sword cuts, two head injuries resulting from club hits, several other lesser scrapes, burns, and cuts, one burned wagon which is a total loss, three wagon with moderate burn damage, two dead and five injured horses, and one dead and two missing cows."  He paused and took another drink. " I guess as far as raids go, this one was fairly innocuous, but damn, it still makes me angry when I think how bad it could have been with all the _hin_ and young ones."   
  
"The next morning after I was sure that we had stabilised the injured as well as we could, I ordered the wagon teams hitched up, loaded every one on board and pressed them to travel as fast as they were able to. The cattle unfortunately slowed us down some and we didn't take time to locate the missing two.  
  
    Looking up, he suddenly grinned, "I've been giving the young ones "warrior" training with wooden swords and staffs, partly to keep them busy and out of mischief and partly to drain some of their energy. Sometime into the attack, when I was faced with a particularly nasty _orc,_ Tuor, one of the older _ellyn_ came racing up from somewhere and stabbed the _orc_   in the leg with a sword he picked up from the Valar knows where and yelled that he was a bad _orc_ and how dare he attack his Glorfindel.  Both the _orc_ and I were so stunned that we just stood there for a moment staring down at him. Luckily I recovered first and was able to take him down as well as get the ellon back under the protection of one of the wagons before I faced any other attacks."  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, he added.  "I gave him a good scolding later for taking the risk and he had to march some extra "training drills"  for "disobeying orders", but what a warrior he is going to make if he survives."   
  
miruvor - Rivendell cordial much prized in middle earth  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain - house of a thousand jewelled threads  
mellon nin. -  my friend  
ellon – young male elf  
elleth- elf maiden  
ellyn-male elves

hin children


	14. A Juicy Tale

Chapter Fourteen  
  
                    A Juicy Tale  
  
Looking down at the small form lying in a bed much too big for it, Elrond smiled down and shook his head. "Little one, you must lay still, all this wiggling will not help the burns on your arm and shoulders to heal any faster, in fact it will add to the time you must stay."  
  
The small face looked back mutinously, "I have been here for two days and I want my _naneth_ and Juicy. I want to go home!"   
  
Elrond gave a startled look across at the healer who had just finished changing a bandage and washing some food bits from his patient's face.

"Juicy?" he questioned.  
  
"Juicy is his dog, and his _naneth_ is the _elleth_ who received the severe burns pulling this one from the wagon.  She is in a healing sleep until some new skin forms over some of the worst burns."  
  
Turning back to the small _ellon_ in front of him Elrond studied him for a long moment. "I am afraid, little one, that your _naneth_ is still resting and it will be a while before you can see her. I do believe though we can try to bring Juicy to see you. Do you know where he is?"  
  
The small face crumple into tears, "No, and I miss him."  
  
 "I will see if Glorfindel and the others can help us find him. What does Juicy look like? And when was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"He is this big," he gestured with small hands indicating a dog about a foot high and long, "and he is brown and black with a white tummy. He has real long floppy ears. He got scared when they took me out of the wagon and put me on that carry thing.  They chased him off when he tried to come with me."  
  
"Very well, I will do my best to find him. But in the mean time you must promise to remain as still as you can." Elrond said very seriously.

His small tearstained face returned the look just as seriously and nodded several times vigorously. "I promise."  
  
Elrond smoothed the ragged singed curls back and pulled the covers up over the small chest. "Now sleep little one."   
  
Sometime later that day an embarrassed Glorfindel entered Elrond's private rooms holding a very dirty, very wiggly bundle of fur at arms length.    
  
Taking an amused look at his long-suffering friend, Elrond burst out laughing. "That, I take it, is the long lost Juicy? Where did you find him?"  
  
"I didn't, he attached himself to one of my warriors just after we got here. He knew that the animal came with the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ group and has been feeding him. When he heard that we had been searching for an animal that matched its description, he brought it up from the barracks."   
  
Wrinkling his nose up in distaste, he added,  "As you can see it isn't the cleanest and its smell is as bad as that of an _orc_."  
  
"Elrond," Glorfindel ground out. "I am not an ellon minder. You have to do something about corralling these young ones.  I found an elleth in my rooms sweeping the  floor.    She had straightened up my things.  One ellon even followed me into the privy while…."  
  
Elrond collapsed back in his chair in laughter wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"It isn't funny." Glorfindel snarled.   
  
"I'm not the one who set himself up as their hero," Elrond gasped between gales of laughter.

"That does it," Glorfindel stalked across to the desk and dumped the dog in the middle. "You asked me to find the damned dog and I did."  
   
"I am now informing you officially, My Lord, that I am leading the group going out on patrol this afternoon and I do not expect to return for at least two months." He stalked across the room.  
  
"You expect it to take that long to find the missing cows?" Elrond chortled.  
  
Glorfindel slammed the door behind himself as he left.  
  
"Oh my, I do believe we have angered him somehow." he addressed the small dirty fur ball sitting in front of him and studying Elrond with small bright black eyes.   
  
"He is right however, you are very dirty and you do smell like an _orc_ , we must do something about that before you can see your master."  Lifting Juicy from the desk, he crossed to the bathing room beyond his bedroom and placed the small dog in his bathing tub.   
  
"That should hold you while I prepare your bath."  
  
Juicy stood up against the side and began to twist and wiggle his small body in ways that Elrond found hard to believe possible but he found himself laughing at Juicys' antics anyway. He filled the vessel bowl sitting on the counter with warm water and pulled towels from the nearby shelves.  He studied the supply of soaps.   
  
"I doubt you would enjoy any of these but you will need something rather strong to get all of that … dirt out of your coat." He addressed the wiggling dog. "Now lets get you cleaned up."  
  
He found it almost impossible to restrain and wash the dog at the same time. It took three refills before soap and water managed to remove the last of the dirt.  Wrapping one of the towels around the dog he dried him and carried him back into the sitting room. Released from the confines of the towel Juicy shook himself several times and began to explore the room, He lifted his head at the sound of a bird and headed for the balcony.   
  
"Oh no you don't, my little friend." Elrond grabbed him just as the dog was going over the balcony edge. "If you need to go out you will go out with a collar and leash.  I am not going to bath you again, nor am I going to chase you. You have caused enough trouble."  Setting the dog down after closing the balcony doors he searched for something to use as a leash.  
  
Juicy squatted.   
  
   



	15. A Strange Encounter

_Chapter Fifteen  
  
A Strange Encounter  
  
                            *    *    *    *    *  
She was standing in a place she did not know but she felt no fear. She knew this was a dream, that something or someone had called to her and she had come as bidden.  But this call was one that was new and unfamiliar.  
   
The shadows of large trees surrounded her and only the faintest light of stars filtered through their many branches. She felt disoriented.  Where was she?  
   
"So at last we meet wanderer of dreams," the words brushed lightly across her mind but she sensed the power behind them.  
   
She looked around seeking the source but found no one. "Who calls to me out of the dark and hides their face? Come forth so that I may know the one who summoned me."  
   
Gently the voice came again. "You need not fear me child, I merely wished to know your heart. You seek one that is close to me and I would not have more pain or grief added to the load he already carries."  
   
"I seek no one," she protested.  
   
"In your dreams you have sought and found one who answered your call."  
   
"But they are only dreams, they are not real, he does not exist."  
   
A shimmer of little golden and silver flashes filled her mind and she sensed laughter.  "There have been many who wished he did not, but even more who rejoice that he does."  
   
The_ _elleth stood there in deep thought for a moment then demanded. "You say he exists.  Who is this elf that he holds the interest of a mighty one?"  
   
The shimmer of laughter came again, "That must remain hidden for a time."  
   
The __elleth sighed and shrugged. "As you will. Ask what you want."  
   
"May I seek the answers within your __faer? I would not do so unbidden."_  
   
She hesitated then nodded apprehensively. She felt a gentle touch float across her mind, then blossom into a warm golden light that seem to flood every corner then fade and withdraw.  
   
There was silence for a while and she sensed that her visitor was sorting through whatever it had found.  
   
There was a sigh, "You have carried a large load for one so young and it seems you have become single minded to do it well. Your dreams have become the only personal pleasure that you allow yourself." There was a pause.  "I found no darkness in you."  
   
"Did you expect to?" she looked puzzled.

_"Darkness can be disguised in many ways. Even the mightiest have been fooled upon occasion."  
   
The __elleth considered that awhile then nodded._  
   
The shimmer of laughter touched her again. "Little wanderer of dreams, I have found what I sought. You will not remember our encounter but go with my thanks and be well."  
   
She felt a gentle caress on her cheek and the tree branches moved silently as if a strong wind had stirred them and then all was quiet.      
  
  
elleth-female elf  
faer-spirit  
 


	16. On The Road Again

Chapter Sixteen  
  
                On The Road Again  
  
Amarie studied the tall trees ahead on the road.  They were entering an old forest and one of the _Imladris_ warriors had told her that they would be travelling through it the rest of the way to _Imladris_ itself. The forest stretched from here to just as far again on the other side of the refuge. The travelers had made good time over the past two weeks and should be there in a couple of days.  
    
Suddenly the lowing of a cow in pain sounded.  The wagons and riders came to a quick halt.  Amarie turned her head to locate the direction it was coming from.  From the road ahead  one of the outriders rode quickly in and pulled to a stop by Angrod at the front of the column. There was a rapid exchange of information and both looked back at Amarie. Her hands gripped the wagon seat tightly  and a sudden cold knot formed in her stomach. This was not good news. Angrod nodded and the outrider turned around and retraced the way he had come. Angrod sat there a moment then turned his horse and slowly road back to the wagon.   
      
"Amarie, there seems to have been some trouble ahead. They have found the remains of a camp, some dead livestock and a burned out wagon. It looks like what ever happened did so about five or six days ago. Will you come with me and see if it was your people?"

She sat there frozen in place. "Oh no, no, no, not the families, not the young ones," she moaned to herself.  
  
"Amarie?," he repeated.  
  
 She shook herself and nodded.  
  
Angrod pulled his horse close to the wagon seat and helped her swing up astride behind him. She hugged his waist and he move into a rapid gallop toward the direction the outrider had appeared from.  It took twenty minutes to reach the campsite.  There three of the _Imladris_ warriors waited for them and they turned as Angrod and Amarie  rode up.    
  
One moved up to help Amarie dismount and noting her white face sought to reassure her.  
  
"My lady, there is good news.  We have not found any sign of dead from among your people. It appears they were attacked by a band of _yrch_ during the night after they had set up camp. We followed a number of tracks and found the burned remains of _yrch_.  That is standard practice after a fight.  We don't leave their remains to attract carrion eaters or wolves.  The only damage we can identify appears to be the burned wagon and the dead livestock.  The wagon was emptied of any thing salvageable.  Other signs show that eleven wagons departed traveling fairly fast after the attack.  Even the loose cattle and horses were moving quickly. It looks like Lord Glorfindel decided not to wait around in case there were additional _yrch_ in the area."   
  
"Do we need to worry about any further attacks?"

"We have not seen any fresh traces of _yrch_." the warrior stated, "I don't believe we should be concerned."   
  
She turned to Angrod,  " Can we take the time to find that cow?  If it is hurt we may need to put it out of its misery. If not, we can take it with us.  I don't want to leave it out here on its own."  
  
He nodded and putting his hand down, grasped hers and pulled her back up behind him on the horse.   
  
Settling against him and hugging his waist again, she looked down at the warriors, " Thank you, my friends, I appreciate your information and your skills that let you read the story of the attack."  
  
At that Angrod spurred the horse forward and at a brisk trot to return to their group. Once there they shared the information on what had been found up ahead.   After some discussion, the group dispersed to search the immediate area for the cow.  A short time later two of the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ group came out of the trees to the side slowly leading not one but two cows.   
  
Amarie called to them. "How are they?  Are they injured? Can they travel with us?"  
  
One elf answered, "My Lady, they appear uninjured.  It looks like their only problem is that they haven't been milked for a while. We can fully milk them which should ease their discomfort and it will take them a while to be back to normal, but  in the long run they should be fine." He grinned, "I would guess these are the two that were giving them headaches.  They must have escaped either before or during the attack. Other wise they would not have been left behind. They wouldn't have taken the time to search."  
  
The group paused for only an hour to rest their horses and milk the cows.  After making halters for the bovines they were tied them to the back of the wagons.     The Imladris warriors continued to scout wide of the travellers looking for fresh _yrch_ signs but found none. As a precaution they pressed well beyond the scene of the attack before finally making their camp that night. It had been a long and eventful day and most were tired. It was not long before they sought their bedrolls and sleep.  
  
As she settled into her blankets Amarie looked up at the stars and said a short prayer that her people had made it safely to Imladris. She turned her head and watched as sentries moved out to take up their watches.  They would be relieved in a few hours by the next group.  Amarie felt her eyes grow heavy and finally she slept.  
  
      
      
  
  
Imladris – Rivendell  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain – House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
yrch-orc (pl)  
  



	17. Measure Twice, Cut Once

Chapter Seventeen  
   
            Measure Twice, Cut Once

Erestor walked through the newly renovated storerooms and was pleased with the results.  They were flooded with sunlight and the addition of the sliding glass doors had been pure genius.  The doors now stood open and the early morning breezes were chasing the last remnants of lingering paint odor  away. He was also pleased with the colors the artisans had selected. Instinctively they had chosen the soft muted colors of  summer forests, and there was a feeling of serenity that would assist any intense artistic activities.  
   
The first group to arrive had looked at and quickly approved the offered space.  One artisan had suggested that instead of installing windows along the outer walls that maybe a series of sliding doors fitted with the large windows already available would work extremely well. The walls had to be opened up anyway and it wouldn't take much more construction to install proper headers to carry roof loads and handle the doors. That would allow them to open the work areas to the now completed terrace gardens and even move some of the smaller work table and looms outside when desired. Other changes had included some reconfiguration and construction of an office for Amarie, several small storage rooms for supplies and the addition of fireplaces to keep the dampness from the nearby river away.  These would not be finished for several days and one had yet to be added to one of the smaller areas that would serve as a kitchen and gathering room for the workers.  
   
Several of the women were discussing what kind and color of fabric they would use to make the huge drapes they would hang across the doors to control light levels and errant winter breezes if needed. One approached Erestor with a request. Would it be possible to add a pergola outside over the doors so that they could plant some sweet scented climbing bushes to provide shade to work under during fine weather, maybe wisteria or honeysuckle? Chagrined that he had not thought of it before, he quickly agreed and sought out the chief carpenter to add it to his list of things remaining to be done.  
   
After strolling through the newly planted areas of the former sorting floors, Erestor made a mental note to see about adding some benches and other decorative art to compliment its new beauty. Well, satisfied with the progress he nodded to the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ workers and headed up to the main house where he intended to tackle the pile of growing paper work on his desk.  
   
Nearly all of the families from the second group were settled into their new quarters and had shown up to help out with the final painting and installing the workshop equipment. As the looms were assembled he could see _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ coming to life.  They were just waiting for the last group to arrive with the final pieces of equipment and the mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ herself to consider themselves complete.

With the exception of the burned _elleth_ and her small son, all of the injured had left the Healing Hall and returned to their families.  Elrond had continued to watch over them and had found himself the caretaker of the infamous Juicy for a short time until his young master could reclaim him.  The visits of the small dog had eased the recovery of the _ellon_ and he would soon be able to rejoin his _ada_ and older _thel_ in their new home.  
  
Erestor pushed back from his desk and picked up the stack of finished reports and letters that would need Elronds review before they were sent out.  He hoped that the problem that had prompted Elrond to take the trip to one of the outer settlements in _Imladris_ would be resolved quickly and he would return soon.

Elrond had called him into his library the day before and waved a sheet of paper in his hand.  
   
" I think it is finally time for me to deal with this matter at _Tithen Lanthir_. Whether they like it or not they will need to rebuild the bridge if they want to continue to live up there. There is no way to insure their safety if the patrols can't cross regularly."  
   
"They will fight you.  They say that it gives a clear road to anyone coming in from the badlands."  
   
"I know, and I have considered that possibility.  But we need to be able to be able to move patrols across there rapidly in all seasons and there isn't another point to do that for many miles."  
   
"I have been thinking about something that might solve the problem. I have discussed it with one of the military engineers here.  Do you remember that temporary bridge that they put up across the little gorge on the approach at Barad-dur?  It had that support that could be pulled or broken and the main span dropped."  
   
"You are right, I had forgotten about that."  
   
"Why don't you take the engineer with you. It may solve the problem to everyone's satisfaction."  
   
"I will.  I had hoped to be here for the arrival of Lady Amarie and the last of the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ groups but this can no longer wait. The weather will make it difficult for any building soon.  I will leave at first light tomorrow and shouldn't be gone for more than a week. If the Lady Amarie keeps to her schedule she should be here be here in three days. It looks like you have everything well in hand so I will leave it to you to meet them and get them settled."  
   
Erestor had nodded and quickly made the necessary arrangements for Elrond and his escort's trip. After he had mounted his horse and readied to leave early that morning, Elrond had reined in his horse and rode back to Erestor.  
   
"One last thing, _mellon nin_. during a conversation with one of Lady Amarie's people, he indicated that she is eager to see those tapestries in the library.  If she asks to before I return, would you show them to her and answer any questions she may have?  Also show her the three in my sitting room, she may find those especially interesting since they were made by _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ to her grandmother's design."  He waved and turned back to the other riders, trotting out through the front gate without a backward glance.  
   
Erestor returned the wave and entered  the main house pondering these last instructions.  Elrond seldom invited strangers into his private rooms. His interest in the Lady Amarie was something that bore watching.  
   
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain – House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
Tithen Lanthir -Little Falls (water)  
mellon nin - Friend  
thel-sister   
ada-father  
   
   
  



	18. We're Here

Chapter Eighteen  
  
                    We're Here  
  
Two days later and right on schedule the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ wagons and the Grey Havens riders crossed the last bridge late in the afternoon and rolled through the front gate into _Imladris_.  Alerted by the front scouts of the _Imladris_ warriors accompanying the group Erestor was waiting on the porch to greet them as the wagons shuddered to a stop.  Immediately identifying Amarie he descended the steps to greet her.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris, my lady, you arrived right on schedule. I trust your journey was without incident."   
  
Amarie turned from the wagon after descending and acknowledge him with a hand to her heart and a bowed head.   
  
"I thank you, My Lord, for both your welcome and your permission for the elves of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ to come."  
  
"My lady, I am Erestor, not Lord Elrond. He regrets not being here but there was _Imladris_ business that required him elsewhere.  We expect him to return within the next few days."  
  
She looked up and smiled, "I hope you will forgive the error My Lord. To meet either of you is a great pleasure. We are most grateful for your assistance in the more mundane matters of our move."  
  
Turning back to the wagon as Sadi descended she pulled her forward.  "May I introduce the Lady _Saeldae_ , my great aunt and sister to my grandmother the Lady Serindi,"  
  
"You are also most welcome My Lady.  We have anticipated the arrival of all of you with great interest and joy. The presence of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ within our walls adds greatly to our measure."

Sadi also bowed her head and placed her hand  on her heart in acknowledgement of the greeting. "I thank you for your kind words Lord Erestor, long have we heard of the beauty of _Imladris_ and now I find that the words do not do it justice."  
  
With the formal greetings over Amarie asked anxiously, "My Lord, what news of our second group?  We found  the remains of a destroyed campsite and dead livestock along with many dead _yrch_."  
  
"Be at ease My Lady, Glorfindel brought them in safely almost a week ago. There were few injuries and.."  
  
The calls of two very tired and indignant cows interrupted them from behind the wagon. Startled, they turned as one bovine head peered around  the corner  and called again.   
  
"I see you found the missing cows," Erestor chuckled  
  
"Yes, we found them not too far from the scene of the fight. They were most unhappy." She grinned back.  
  
A large number of her people erupted from between the buildings and quickly surrounded her.  They were all eager to compare their journeys and discuss the new workshops. She hugged several and tried to follow each tale but soon found it impossible. Finally holding up her hands for silence she spoke to them.  
  
"I am happy to see each and every one of  you  here safe and sound,  and I am most eager to hear your tales.   But we have all  just completed a long journey and we have much to share." She paused, "Perhaps you will grant me this evening to get settled, bath and rest before that happens. I am eager  to see the new workrooms and will meet with you all there after breakfast tomorrow. Until then my friends, may you all be well."  
  
At that the crowd dispersed with calls of welcome and bids of "Rest well, my lady."  
  
 She reached out and stopped  one elf  just as  he turned to follow the others. "Medli, did you happen to loose something along the trail?"  
  
He looked at her in bewilderment. "How could you know that, my lady?  Both Edrahil and I lost our cows."  
  
"Well if you check the back of this wagon, I think you will find a couple of replacements." she answered with a very pleased grin.  
  
Hearing a loud bellow, he faced the back of the wagon and gasped. " _Bein_ , is that you old girl?"  Reaching her he quickly hugged her neck.  "It is you. I thought you were dead. How did you  manage to survive?"    
  
"My lady, Thank you, I was really worried about her and I am very glad she didn't wind up as _yrch_ food.  I will see that this other reluctant one is return to her owner."  
  
Erestor studied her as she spoke with her people. Although she dealt with them with genuine affection she clearly was their  leader.  He noted the deep respect accorded her by the older members of her group, some of whom he had recognised as well know warriors from the battle at Dagorlad.   Such respect is seldom earned by ellyth  and  a young one at that.  She was definitely was going to require some further  study  to  fully appreciate.   
  
Smiling, she sighed and turned back to Erestor.  "My lord, if we may ask, what arrangements have been made for living quarters? A bath and bed would be most welcome."   
  
"For the next couple of nights we have set aside guest rooms here in the main house for you. Both Lord Elrond and I felt that it would be easier if you didn't have to worry about settling in immediately upon your arrival.  I know you will want to see the workshops as soon as possible and any available  houses so that you could select one.  Lord Elrond would also like you to consider staying in the main house now that only Lady Saeldae  and yourself remain of your family. We have more than enough room and we would find it most enjoyable to have the laughter of ellyth  around us again."  
      
Both Amarie and Sadi looked at each other taken aback at this last proposal.  "My lord, I don't know what to say.  This is much more than we ever expected."  
  
"Well it is not a decision that must be made now. There is a suite of rooms that we had in mind for both of you if you did so choose. After you have seen them and had some time to think about it you can let us know your decision. Now if you both will come this way, I will show you where your rooms are situated. Your packs are already there and there is plenty of hot water for your use.  I will have some food sent up and you can relax and seek your beds as you wish."  
  
    Again exchanging stunned glances, Amarie and Sadi followed him up the stairs and into the main house.    
           
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain- House of a Thousand Jeweled Threads   
Saeldae – wise shadow  
Medli –bear  
Bein – beauty  
  
  



	19. We Can't Stop Meeting This Way

_Chapter Nineteen  
  
             We Can't Stop Meeting This Way!  
 *    *    *    *    *  
The elleth turned from the open window and smiled at her elf lord sprawled on the large divan with a glass of wine in one hand and fingering his arousal with the other. He was completely and unashamedly nude and watched her intently as she moved toward him. His eyes were focused on the sway of her bare breasts and hips as she neared the divan.  
   
"_ _Meleth, the night is warm and the water would be most refreshing." She coaxed. "That little pool is just across the garden. We could go as we are and no one would be the wiser."_  
   
He drank the last of the wine and rose from the divan with the grace of a great cat. His eyes, usually a dark grey, were now hooded and nearly black as he began to stalk towards her. A frisson of fear momentarily swept her as she halted and faced him, but then catching a twinkle in those eyes she turned with a squeal and ran for the balcony door.  
   
Moving quickly, he caught her just as she reached it and with a growl he picked her up and slung her across his shoulder. His hand caressed the smooth bottom then moved deeper to the wet heat buried in the valley between. Finding her core he pushed a long finger in and used his thumb to tease her sensitive nub.  She wiggled wildly against them demanding his firmer touch.

_"_ _Lirimaer, the pool is indeed refreshing, but I am interested in other things at the moment," he whispered._

_As she managed to push herself up off his shoulder and twist to fully face him, she slid down his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. His own hands tightened around her and drew her close to his chest. His arousal teased at the entrance of her wet centre and she shifted as she attempted to catch him.  
   
Grey eyes looked lovingly into amber brown ones and locking a hand in her hair, he slanted his mouth against hers in a deep slow kiss plunging his tongue between her lips and ravishing her mouth. She responded with an attack of her own, teasing and sucking each time meeting each thrust of his tongue.  
   
She tightened her own arms around his neck and the circle formed by her arms lifted her breasts up within easy reach of his mouth.  With a groan, he buried his face between them than mouthed first one tight bud then the other returning to suckle each hard in turn. Whimpering she rocked her hips against him as she desperately tried to impale herself on his shaft.  
   
Turning with her, he rested her back against the wall next to the door.  His hands slid down to cup her bottom and lifted her so that he could finally plunge into her tight velvet sheath. Each thrust was slow and teasing until her own thrusts demanded a faster rhythm.  As their need increased, their mutual climaxes erupted catching them in the blaze and pulled them over the edge.  
   
He rested his forehead against hers and waited for their breathing and heartbeats to return to normal. His mouth sought hers and claimed it in a slow deep kiss.  The elf lord slipped from her body and she slowly unlocked her legs and slid down his.  
   
"Now __lirimaer_ _," he whispered, "I think we will seek the cool waters of the pool and see what we can share there."_  
   
Holding hands and walking quietly down the stairs they crossed the garden to a small dark pool spangled with the light of thousands of stars.  Smiling at each other, they sank into its cool water. Pulling her with him, he laid back his eyes raised to study the stars, and his hair floating out like a fan around his head. She rested half on his body and floated with him.  
   
The soft burble of the small spring that fed the pool played its constant song and the only other sounds were the occasional call of a night bird or voice from the house. The scent of sweet flowers was heavy on the warm night air.  
   
Sighing in contentment, she slowly raised out of the water its droplets leaving silver trails against her skin. Holding out her hand to him she gently pulled him upright and he followed her out of the water to the soft grass by the pools side. Facing each other, they sank to their knees and met in a gentle embrace before sliding on down to lay against one another and starting their dance of passion all over again.  Finally exhausted they slept entwined and dreamed.  
  
  
  
  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Meleth-beloved   
  



	20. Changes To Make

Chapter Twenty  
              
                    Changes To Make  
  
"Amarie," Sadi called from the next room, "come look at this bathing room.  It is unbelievable!"  
  
Amarie laughed and continued her own exploration of the guest suite they now occupied. There was a bedroom for each of them and they shared a sitting room and bathing room. She crossed to the open doors to a balcony off one of bedrooms and found that it ran across the length of their quarters. Beyond the lower gardens she could see waterfalls that fell from the tops of nearby cliffs in a soft rumble and plunged into a veil of shimmering silver and white. It all was incredibly beautiful.   
  
Sadi joined her and looked at her bemused grand niece, "It is beautiful, isn't it."  
  
"Yes, and I find hard to realise that this will be our home.  It is all like some dream…" she stopped with the strangest look on her face.  
  
"Amarie, is something wrong?" Sadi spoke worriedly.  
  
"No, _pen vuil_ , I just remembered something but it isn't important. Which bedroom would you like?"  
  
"Well if you don't object, I think the one with the large divan over by those gorgeous windows.  I haven't seen anything like that since I was a very young _elleth_."  
  
"No, _pen vuil_ , that is fine.   I rather favor the other one anyway. It will be fun to live so regally for a while,   I feel quite the princess in all that blue and silver."  She turned and grinning, minced into the bedroom in the manner of a self -important aristocrat.  
  
Sadi followed her laughing into her hands, " _penneth_ , you are impossible, but I am glad to see you laughing so again,  It has been a long time since you have let yourself be  carefree."  
  
"I feel carefree."   Ticking off her reasons on her fingers, "We are all here safely. The equipment is here and going up in the new workshops.  Everything I have seen of _Imladris_ is beautiful and even if our new house does not quite live up to all this,"  she gestured around the suite,  "we will make it ours again with our furniture and things.  I am hoping it will be small and cozy so that there is less to care for."  
  
" _Penneth_ , it will not be hard to make a home here and if it is small, I will be able to do something in the workshops."  
  
Amari studied her aunt silently for a long moment, "You never indicated that you missed working on the tapestries."  
  
"I haven't. Those were Serindi's joy. What I really missed was the interaction between the people working on the tapestries and around the workshops.   There was an energy that was exciting. Then your father and Lalaith came along and they needed someone to be there for them while your grandparents were busy in the workshops. I was family and I wanted to do it.  In time they grew up and I did not have anything I felt responsible for.  Then you came along and I was needed again."  
  
She paused, "When Serindi and Thavron left for the western lands, I was no more ready to join them then you were.  It was obvious you needed someone to stand behind you and carry some of the load. I found that exciting and I was eager to do it.  Then our numbers continued to grow smaller and you began  to cover more of  all the responsibilities so there was less for me to do. I found myself becoming more and more isolated in the house."  
  
Amarie looked at her appalled, "Sadi, I am so sorry, I never even suspected you felt that way. Why have not you said anything?"  
  
" _Penneth_ ,"  Sadi looked at her sternly, "don't add this to that long list of things you have taken on as your personal responsibility.  It was my choice. I chose to do what I did because it needed to be done at the time. I only mention this now because it will be easier to make changes without anyone thinking much about them. They will see them as a natural outcome of the move."  
  
Amarie sank into a chair. " _Pen vuil_ , I do not know what to say except, I will try to make what ever you want to do possible."

Sadi smiled at her, "It will all work out. I just wanted you to know.  Once the dust has settled  we can look and see what makes sense for both of us."  
  
Amarie continued sitting there with dismay written in every line of her body.  
  
Sadi continued thoughtfully,  "It might be possible for me to take over the running of the office.  You know, doing correspondence for your signature, tracking the progress of orders, ordering and inventorying the supplies that you identify, that sort of thing.  I know those are your least favorite chores and its something I have found I enjoy from managing the house. You would have to decide how far you want to let me go. That would give you more time to devote to some actual designs and developing new cartoons.  You also might find the time to develop those classes on tapestry weaving and other needle arts you have always talked about."

Amarie sat there quietly for a while, "You have been thinking about this for a long time."  
  
"Yes, but then I have had a lot of time to do so."  
  
"I wish you had said something sooner, I would have been happy to have had your help in the workshops a long time ago. I thought you disliked working there."  
  
Sadi looked over her. "Well now is the time for changes and new beginnings."  
  
Jumping up and grabbing Sadi's hands she swung her in around in circles. "Absolutely, pen vuil, absolutely.  
  
  
penneth – young one  
pen vuil – dear one  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
   



	21. The New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-one  
  
                The New Beginning  
  
The results of the renovations of the workshops overwhelmed Amarie. Wandering from room to room she tried to take it all in and failed.  She loved the feeling of space and light.  Her artisans were eager to show her the improvements their suggestions inspired, but they all agreed that the sliding doors were the best of all. Checking out the progress on the assembly and placement of the looms and worktables she found that she had little to fault.

They had been hampered in the previous workshops by the arrangement of the old looms that had been too big and heavy to move.   With too few workers remaining to take them apart and having to maintain work schedules they had to live with it. Her chief assistant knew well her thoughts on work flow and taking advantage of the clean slate he included those changes they had discussed in the new arrangement. They would now be able to work much more efficiently in less space.  
  
The other improvements also earned her approval. They had set aside a room for her to use as a studio and where the historical design cartoons and other  reference materials would go.  It opened out onto the garden terrace  through one of the sliding doors and it was as pleasant a workspace as she could wish for. Amarie was in tears when she found that her people had set up the design tables her grandfather had constructed for her grandmother and which she had not known they included in the move.  
  
The spacing of the storage rooms through out the rest of the workrooms allowed for the proper dispersal of the threads and fabric close to the areas where they would be needed. They had even added a room where they could hang the various tapestries as they were finished and tables where they would be folded and packed for shipment.  She found the central location of the main gathering room with its nearby kitchen a wonderful addition and could hardly wait for their first celebration.  
  
For the better part of the day Amarie listened to her people as she worked along side by side with them. They were so excited by their new workspace they could hardly wait to get started again at their work. Finally she sighed contentedly, called them all together, and spoke.   
  
"This is a wonderful change. With the blessings of the Valar, the direct assistance of Lords Elrond and Erestor and your support and hard work, _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ , is reborn here in the shelter of Imladris' walls. Thank you all so much. Now everyone go enjoy an evening free of work and care and we will start here in the morning."  
  
With their cheers ringing in her ears Amarie moved through the newly planted gardens and savored the smell of summer flowers, damp earth and the music of the river as it swept by the terrace edge. Finally she turned toward the main house to join Sadi and Lord Erestor for dinner in the main dining room.  
  
Lord Erestor had promised to show her the tapestries in the library after dinner and give her what history he had on them, but he was also hoping she would have some based on her own knowledge to give him in return. He also mentioned that there were three others she might enjoy, but would say nothing more about them.  
  
"Sadi, are you dressed? Now that I have finished bathing and dressing, I find I am most hungry."  
  
"Yes, _penneth_ , I just want to finish putting these clean things away then I will join you."  
  
Amarie followed the sound of her aunt's voice and stood in the doorway to her bedroom as she watched her place things in the chest near her bed.   
  
"What did you think of the houses, Sadi.  Did any of them look promising?"  
  
"Actually they were all quite nice, but I find I rather like the idea of staying here in the main house.  Obviously any rooms we would have would not be like these guest rooms, and I wonder if they would object  if we used the furniture we brought with us."  
  
Amarie looked at her aunt in surprise. "Well, I am willing to give it serious thought.  We can ask Lord Erestor about seeing the rooms and about the use of the furniture. I am curious, though, why you are considering staying here."  
  
Sadi grinned at her niece, "I like the idea of not having to cook or clean and here the house elves do that along with any washing needed. You also have to admit the views from here are addicting."  
  
Amari returned the grin. "Any particular view you have in mind?"  
  
"Maybe, but I will have to think about that a bit more before I talk about it."  
  
There was a knock at the sitting room door and Erestor called out. "Ladies, are you ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yes my lord, we will be right there." Amarie called out. The elleths picked up shawls against the night air cooled by the  nearby waterfalls, swept out the door and each placing an arm on one of Lord Erestor's was  escorted down to the dining room.  
  
    "I am indeed a very lucky elf to have two such beautiful elleths as my companions for dinner." He smiled at them. It was a very merry dinner for all involved.  
   



	22. A Winter's Night

Chapter  Twenty-Two  
                  
                    A Winter's Night

    _*    *    *    *    *  
The elleth sighed and pulled aside the heavy drape that covered her window.  The moon was full and rode low in the western sky and reflected off the snow covering the valley spread out before her. Tonight, it seemed, he would not appear either.  She had waited patiently through many dreams only to face the dawn alone.  
   
She was puzzled. Since he existed only within the framework of her dreams, why could she not call him forth?  Was there some unrecognized or unknown barrier at work within her faer that prevented her from doing so?   
   
She turned from the window and crossed to the fire burning briskly in the fireplace. Its warmth was a welcome comfort during the long cold nights of rhiw. Sinking down on the fur spread before it, she began to consider the possibility that the time had come to let him go back into the shadows of her mind and exist only as beautiful memories.  No real ellon could ever be the equal of the magnificent elf lord and lover she had created in her dream world and, no real elf lord such as he would have chosen her for his mate. She would have to stop living in dreams for that which did not exist.  
  
As she continued to stare into the flames, she heard the sound of hoof beats approaching and the jingle of a bridle, then silence. As she rose to her feet there came the sound of booted feet firmly striking stone floors moving through the house and outer hall and stopping at her door. The handle turned but the door did not open  
  
"Lirimaer," a deep voice called softly. "Should I not enter?"  
  
With a cry of joy, she rushed the door and pulled it open. He stood there filling the door way wrapped in a heavy dark travelling cloak, its hood thrown back.  His black hair tumbled about his shoulders and was held off his face by warrior braids fastened with a silver clip. His hands were gloved and he wore soft leather leggings tucked into heavy leather riding boots. A sword rode in its scabbard buckled at his waist. As she flung herself to him he opened his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace burying his face into her hair._ __

_"Lirimaer," he murmured into an ear.  "I am sorry I have not come, but there has been much to bar my way. At first there were battles I had to survive then I could not find the right dream path."_  
  
She pulled back and looked into his stormy grey eyes. She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
You are here now, meleth. Nothing else matters." She pulled his head down as she raised her face for his kiss. With a groan he hungrily reached for her mouth.   
  
Smiling against his lips, she gently tugged at the edges of his cloak. "Meleth, do you not think it time to remove this? And your gloves and sword as well?"   
  
Laughing, he stepped back from her and pulled off his gloves and unwound the cloak from his body. Never taking his eyes off of her, he moved to a nearby chair and dropped them on the cushion.  Undoing the fastenings of his scabbard he also hung the sword over the chair back. He studied her hungrily as she moved from him to close the door and secure it. She was wearing a sheer russet woollen night-dress with a deeper russet velvet over robe trimmed in a soft dark brown fur. Her unbound hair fell in a silken curtain to below her waist.  
  
he leaned back against the door and studied him as well, taking in his heavy plum purple quilted velvet tunic with its underlining of fur and his under tunic of fine linen that layered the openings at his neck and sleeves. His dark brown leather leggings  were form fitted to his long muscular legs before tucking into calf length boots.  
  
"It would appear, meleth, that you were prepared for any heavy rhiw weather," she teased.  
  
"I was not sure what kind of weather I would find here," he teased back.  
  
For a long silent moment their eyes exchanged unspoken words of love, hunger, passion and need. As one they again reached for each other and met in a long deep tongue duelling kiss. He lifted her in his arms and moved to the bed where he placed her gently down against the pillows. She watched him as he unbuckled his belt and untied the laces to his tunic. He removed the loosened tunic and dropped it on the end of the bed and toed off his boots before turning back to take her into his arms.   
  
"Lirimaer,  your robe is most fetching, but it is in my way. It is time for it to be removed," His hands busied themselves with undoing the ribbons and slipping it from her body.   
  
He leaned back and studied her night-dress, "That too must go."  
  
She laughed and rolled away from him as he reached to remove it.  
  
"Meleth, you still have more on then me and I need to feel your bare skin against mine. When you remove your under tunic and leggings, then I will remove my night dress."  
  
He smiled and slowly rose to his knees on the bed towering above her. His eyes trapped hers and he watched her intently as he slowly pulled his under tunic up over his head and deliberately removed first one arm from a sleeve then the other. Then his hands move slowly to the lacings at the waist of his leggings. She moaned softly and twisted her hips against the bed. A small pink tongue emerged and licked her lower lip.  
  
Sliding one leg then the other from the bed he stood and slipped the leggings down over his hips and pushed them to the floor. Stepping free of them his arousal stood proud against his flat stomach and he moved towards her.  
  
She teasingly smiled and rose to her knees. As had he, she looked into his eyes and slowly removed her night-dress.   
  
They tumbled together down onto the bed hungrily seeking their mutual points of pleasure. Finally with a growl, he pinned her to the bed and moved over her. Sitting astride he pinned her hands above her head and began a thorough slow sweet exploration of her face, throat and breasts with his mouth. Thrusting a knee between her legs he settled himself between them. Looking deep into her eyes he watched them darken as he slowly plunged deeply into her warm wet centre. Again and again he thrust into her as he strove to take them both up and over the edge.  With a keening wail, she bucked under him and fell into the abyss. His mouth sought hers and he soon followed her, collapsing onto her body.  
  
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
rhiw.-    winter  
   
  



	23. A Great Unveiling

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
                A Great Unveiling  
  
After dinner, Amarie found herself alone with Lord Erestor when Sadi excused herself from the tour of the library. She was quite forthright when she told them she had already visited it and having found some interesting books, she preferred to return to their suite and indulge in an early night with a good read. Something she had not been able to enjoy for a long time.   
  
Upon entering the lower floor of the library, Amarie's eyes were immediately drawn to a large tapestry facing the main part of the room.  It told the story of the shattering of Narsil, the mighty sword of Elendil  who fell in SA3441 while fighting Sauron. Below it lying on a beautifully carved malachite table laid the actual broken sword. She crossed to the table and touched the hilt reverently.   
  
"It really exists." she breathed softly. "but how sad to see it so."  
  
"Yes," Erestor said simply.  
  
She stepped back and studied the large tapestry above it for quite sometime. "This was done not long after the battle that shattered the sword, but it was not done by anyone I recognise."  
  
"How can you tell when it was done?" Erestor asked curiously.   
  
"Look here on the border. Notice its width… and here," she pointed to a curious design, "that was commonly done during that time period as well. Sometimes they included a date along with the name or coat of arms of the maker or individual who commissioned it."    
  
"That shade of dye was no longer used two or three hundred years later. And it was woven on a larger version of a warp weighted loom."  
  
"Warp weighted loom?   
  
She laughed at his puzzled expression. "Yes, you have a smaller version sitting in that room off of the Hall Of Fire. This was woven on a similar one that was about three times bigger."   
  
"The looms I saw down in the new workshops are very different."  
  
"Yes, those we call either high or low warp frames. They both do essentially the same job, but one, the weaver sits in front of and the other, they bend over the work." She laughed again at his expression. "I don't think you really need that level of detailed technical know how. All of the looms are used for tapestry weaving. It really depends on the weaver and his or her particular choice of loom to do the work with."    
  
She returned to again study the tapestry. "This really should be cleaned and there are several places that could use some repairs."  
  
They moved on through the library and shared information on the rest of the tapestries.   
  


"Would you dictate what you have observed on the tapestries to a scribe so that we can compile a more accurate history of them?"  Erestor asked her.  
  
"Of course, and we may be able to add more information from our resource material on those I did not recognise."  
  
"That would be a most welcome addition to the library files." He paused and smiled as they left the library, "There is one final stop we have to make before we are through this evening."  
  
She followed him as he moved toward the stairs that led to the more private family rooms. She was extremely curious as they climbed them and walked down a long hall toward a pair of beautifully inset carved doors with various woods in a woodland design.    
  
"These are incredible. It may be my imagination but there is something about them that looks quite familiar." she commented and bent to examine them closely. "May I ask who lives here?"  
  
"They are Lord Elrond's rooms." Erestor replied  
  
She looked up at him startled. "Lord Erestor, I do not feel that I should enter in his absence. They are his private places."   
  
"He directed me to include his sitting room on your tour.  There are three tapestries he thought you would particularly enjoy." Erestor opened the doors and urged her through into the room.   
  
"Oh," she breathed joyfully as she recognised what he was talking about. The three beautifully designed tapestries representing three of the four seasons and glowed with jewel-toned colors. "This is what happened to them. Grandmother would be so happy to know that they are here, they are some of her most beautiful work."  
  
"She did not know?"  
  
"No, they were originally ordered as a wedding gift, but it never took place. They had been sent as each one had been completed and the family cancelled the order before the fourth and final season was finished.  We never heard what happened to these three. May I ask how they came here?"  
  
They came with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn just after Rivendell was established. The tapestries were gifted to Lord Elrond when they moved to Lorien.  
  
She nodded thoughtfully,  "They are worthy of such a great Lord."  
  
Crossing to the far wall to study the one representing summer she glanced through the open door that lead into Lord Elrond's bedroom and hesitated for just a moment. She registered a sense of familiarity but dismissed it immediately and continued on to the tapestry. After a through study she turned back to Erestor and followed him back towards the beautifully carved hall doors. Frowning she quickly moved past him and touched the carving of a small bird. "My lord, this  is very hard to believe." Looking up at him she pointed to the bird. "That is my grandfather's signature.  I thought the carving style looked familiar, he did the carving on these doors."  
  
A startled Erestor moved closer and studied the carvings carefully. "You are sure?"  
  
She nodded. "He used similar carvings on a bed he made as a wedding gift for my grandmother. As soon as we finish unpacking you can compare them."

"Well it seems that _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ has been a part of _Imladris_ for longer then we thought." He added thoughtfully.     

"My Lord, I do know not why the Valar have chosen to bless the members of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ so, but I want both Lord Elrond and you to know how grateful we are for our new home. We will do everything we can to insure that Imladris and her lord never regret that decision."   
  
Erestor smiled at her earnest face. "My lady, I sincerely doubt that such a thing will ever happen. Your people have already enriched our lives and I know it will only get better.  
  
She nodded as they returned down the hall to the stairs. As they made the final turn to descend she came to an abrupt halt and touched Erestor's arm.  
  
"My Lord, who are they?"  she asked pointing to a painting on the   
sidewall of a striking elf lord,  a beautiful young elleth, and two handsome ellyn.  
.  
"Why that is Lord Elrond and his children."  
  
Amarie did something she had never done before, she fainted.


	24. Where Am I? Do You Know?

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
       _Where Am I? Do you Know?_  
  
Her sleep was no more peaceful this night then it had been for many nights past. Finally throwing off the covers she rose and poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher on a nearby table. She had a strong feeling of things were about to go terribly wrong but was unable to understand what its cause was.  
  
"Lirimaer, you cannot sleep again?" came the concerned deep male voice she loved so well.  
  
Startled she whirled around towards the dark shadow of her lover lounging in the large chair near the open balcony doors. She couldn't remember either going to him or his coming to her. She struggled to remember. Looking around the room she recognised it was his. For some reason she was no longer able to call him to her. When had things changed? Why had things changed?  
  
"Lirimaer?" he said again, raising from the chair a concerned expression on his face. "What is wrong?"     
  
This dream was different from the rest they had shared. The elf lord frowned at the elleth who stood looking at him.  She had been unusually quiet ever since she had arrived and he could not read her as he usually could.  The passion of their lovemaking had carried a thread of sadness, almost desperation. He was aware that elleths could have strange moods but this had never happened with her. He was puzzled.  
  
"Lirimaer, what is wrong?" he repeated.  
  
She searched his face intently for something but did not find it. She smiled sadly and crossed to him. She lifted a handful of his silky hair and ran her fingers through it.   
  
"Meleth nin, it seems that we may be near the end of these wonderful dreams," she whispered as tears glistened in her amber brown eyes.   
  
"What do you mean? Why should they end?"  
  
"It may be necessary to sever the dream paths between us because you have become too real. I can no longer separate the world I have created with you from the real world beyond my dreams. Out there I must face the reality you have allowed me to ignore when we are here."  
  
He frowned, "These have been as much my dreams as they have been yours.  
  
"No, meleth nin, these are my dreams."   
  
He was about to disagree, but the look on her face stopped him. He pulled her into his arms, "Lirimaer, for these past years you have filled the empty nights that haunt my life. I cannot let that cease"  
  
She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Meleth nin, even if we should meet in that world beyond these dreams, then I will never acknowledge what we have shared in these dreams; ever.  There at most we can only become casual acquaintances."  
  
"That is preposterous, if we are so blessed to find each other, why should we not make this part of our life there." He demanded.  
  
"My life there is complicated. Yours may be too."  
  
"It would only matter if we have mates," he acknowledged quietly. He looked deeply into her eyes trying to find the answer to the question he was afraid to ask.  
  
"Or other family that could object or be hurt by such a relationship."  
  
He considered that for some time before speaking carefully. "If I did have family, that could present some difficulties.  But it would not prove impossible."  
  
She pulled free from him. "And what if our families are far apart in their rank and positions? What if the responsibilities would prevent our relationship from ever being accepted?"  
  
The elf lord turned and began pacing up and down the room. Finally he stopped in front of her. "I will not promise now."  
  
"But," he went on, "if we do meet and I can overcome any opposition I will try. If I fail and all I can ever have of you is what we have here, than I will reluctantly accept it. I will not give you up."  
  
She smiled at his determination.  She had already made up her mind. She now understood what she had feared before.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. His lovemaking was intense as he strove to overcome her fears. He was determined he would bind her to him with their mutual need.  
  
"Meleth nin," she cried out as they climbed the magical heights and plunged over together, "I love you."  
  
      
  
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
   



	25. What Will I Do Now?

Chapter Twenty-five  
  
                    What Will I Do Now?  
  
Erestor caught Amarie as she fell lowering her slowly to the floor at the top of the stairs.    
  
"My Lady," he knelt beside her and holding her shoulders gently shook her. "My lady."   
  
Amarie stared at him in a daze.  When he told her to lay back and remain still while he sought help from the Healing Hall she shook her head.   
  
"My Lord, no, that will not be necessary." She reached to grasp his hand. "Truly I am alright."  
  
"Ellyth do not drop like that unless something is wrong."  
  
"My Lord Erestor, have you ever experienced a shock that quite literally knocked you off your feet?"  
  
He looked toward the picture of Elrond and his family then back to her puzzled as to why she reacted so.  
  
Amarie caught his glance and momentarily dropped her head. She took a deep breath and looked into his worried face. "I am not sure I can explain it very well but I will try," she sat up and appeared to collect her thoughts.    
  
She began slowly, organising her words carefully, "At the time my grandparents departed for the western lands and I became responsible for the operation of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ I was able to choose how much time I applied my attention between the actual workshop operations on one hand and my own personal creative efforts on the other.  As the decades have past I found that I was actually spending more time on directing the workshops and less time doing anything creative until it reached the point where I was doing absolutely nothing creative. That part of me seemed to just dry up and blow away."   
  
"Things became even worse when our village started coming under increased orc attacks. Since the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ elves were the only ones remaining with any warrior training or experience after the departure of so many others, the village came to depend  on us to provide for their protection. The village leaders simply would not take any responsibility to change that. My people were becoming stretched too thin."          
She hesitated then said angrily. " _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ has not produced anything new or original for the past two decades.  We have survived on the repairing and cleaning orders and the occasional reproduction of old patterns. We were literally dying. I was dying.   
  
She continued passionately.  "I knew the only way we were going to survive was to make a drastic change, one that would let us return to our creative roots and go back to being weavers first and warriors second.  That meant relocating so I searched, I decided, and here we are."  
  
She paused, "While logically I understood that things have changed now that we are here, emotionally I have been afraid to let myself trust that things have changed for me. It wasn't until I saw my grandmother's tapestries and my grandfather's carvings just now that emotionally I could accept that fact.  It was that shock that literally knocked me off my feet."   
  
Erestor studied her while considered her words. She returned his look steadily and waited for his decision calmly. He finally nodded accepting the truth in her words.  At the same time he suspected that there was something else unspoken that she had not included but he was reluctant to push any further into something so obviously personal.  
  
"Lord Erestor," she hesitated her eyes pleading. "One more thing, I would ask that you not mention this to anyone. All of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ is eager to start back to work tomorrow and I have promised to be there. We have all worked so hard to overcome much in the past few months, and I do not want anything no matter how small to cloud that progress. Additionally Sadi is coming out of her shell and is genuinely happy for the first time in centuries. She would see this as something that would require her worrying over me."  
  
Erestor hesitated then nodded and smiled, "I will agree on one condition, you will see a healer within the next day or two just to insure your health. Most likely it has been a combination of several things that led to this and you will be given a tonic and recommendation to rest more, worry less and get busy creating."  
  
Laughing, she agreed, "I think I can live with that, especially the creating part."  
  
Deliberately ignoring the picture, she turned and tucking her hand in his arm they slowly walked down the stairs. Erestor escorted her back to the guest wing. At her door she turned to thank him for the wonderful tour.

"My Lord, how can I ever thank you for this evening. To see such treasures is truly wonderful."  
  
"You can begin by just calling me Erestor. As for the tour I must admit that was Lord Elrond's idea. He wanted to be your guide, I was just lucky enough to be his chosen substitute for it."  
  
"I would be happy to do so but only if you call me Amarie."    
  
"Agreed,"   
  
"Good night my….err…… good night Erestor."  
  
"Good night Amarie."  
  
Closing the door, she sagged back against it shaking. How was she ever going to deal with this? How was she ever going to face him?  Glancing over, she was grateful to note that the light in Sadi's bedroom was out and her door closed. She would not have to face her sharp eyes tonight and explain what was bothering her.  From the time she was a small _elleth_ she could never hide anything from Sadi successfully.  
  
Crossing over to her room she quietly closed the door and collapsed into a nearby chair. Leaning her head back against the chair back she tried to make sense of everything whirling around in her chaotic mind. She had to before she faced him.   
  
   



	26. Boys Night Out

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
                    Boys Night Out  
  
Elrond was very pleased with himself.  He sat easily on his horse with a grin on his face and a hand rested casually on his hip.   More then one warrior of his escort smiled admiring the dashing picture their lord made. His gray stallion sensing his mood danced along the trail in spite of the close rein Elrond held him with.   
      
"Easy _Gilpada_ ," he chuckled, "I am just as anxious as you to get home."  
  
 "He is full of energy this morning, Lord Elrond." One of the warriors called. "A good run might help settle him down."  
  
Elrond nodded turning back in his saddle to look at the speaker, " Isn't there a good straight stretch ahead?" He asked their leader.  
  
"Yes, My Lord, about a mile or so, it's a straight path right down to the river ford from there."  
  
With a grin, Elrond addressed all five members of his escort, " Are you up to a good run?"  
  
Exchanging amused looks, they chorused back, "Yes My Lord."  
  
Upon reaching the starting point of the run, their captain shouted "Last one to the ford gets cooking detail tonight." At the signal they loosed their reins, heeled their horses and pounded down the to the ford.  Elrond led towards the last to the finish unaware that his escort was careful to ensure his safety by not letting him get too far ahead or behind. Exploding with laughter they pulled their sweat soaked horses to a stop.  Taking the time to walk the horses to cool down before watering them, they then crossed the ford to the other side. Still chuckling at the feeling of freedom the run had given him Elrond congratulated the loser and asked if he was a good cook.  
  
Grumbling, one of the other warriors commented before he could respond, "If you like boot leather, he is."  They all struggled to hide grins at the outraged express on the face of their cook for that evening and settled down to continue the trip.  
  
They made camp that night in a small glade at the base of a high cliff. To one side a small waterfall cascaded into a tiny pool. With the ease of long practice they quickly removed the tack from the horses and the other supplies off of the one packhorse. As always when he travelled with a small escort, Elrond waved aside the warrior that moved to take his horse. "Thank you, _meldir_ , I will care for him. There is more than enough to keep us all busy until we seek our blankets this night."  
  
Stroking the soft muzzle of the stallion, Elrond fed him an apple left over from lunch and started to brush the day's accumulation of sweat and dust from the gray coat. Finished with that, he wiped a cloth over the now shiny coat and checked for any bruising or sores. Satisfied that the stallion's hide remained in good shape, he checked and cleaned each hoof.  Once done with the grooming he led the horse downstream of the pool, watered him and turned him loose to graze for the night knowing he would not go far. Returning to the camp, he paused to see where his saddle pack and blanket role had been placed, then after collecting it moved to arrange things for the night.  
  
"My Lord Elrond, dinner is ready," came the call from a warrior standing near the fire.  
  
Waving a hand he finished laying his blankets out and then strode over to the fire.  He accepted a bowl from the warrior and sniffed the delicious aroma rising from the pot over the fire. With a straight face he commented, "Not bad for boot leather."  
  
There was laughter and grins as they settled down to eat.  
  
When the cleaning up and organising for both the night watch and breakfast for the next morning were complete the warriors  meandered back to the fire where they sat talking as they cleaned or sharpened their weapons and repaired damaged tack.   
  
For the first time in a long while Elrond felt relaxed and at ease with himself.  He seldom had the opportunity to divest him self of the formal duties and ceremonies as the Lord of Imladris.  All too often he found himself isolated and alone.  It was these short trips that provided him with the few opportunities to enjoy the informality and companionship of his warriors. For a long time he sat contentedly resting against a log and listened to the soft voices around him. Someone had pulled out a bottle of wine and was passing it around. Smiling, Elrond shook his head as it was offered to him. Finally as the fire burned down to embers he rose and nodding to his companions  sought the edge of the camp to care for his personal needs before crossing to his  blankets and settling  down for the night.  
  
He found himself considered what had happened back at the village. Its co-operation had required little more then explanation of his proposed solution and the engineer's explanation on how to accomplish it.  Their enthusiasm to get started immediately on the bridge required that he leave the engineer behind to supervise the design and actual construction.  He would have to arrange for the shipment of some additional construction supplies and another smith to help with the metal work, but even that posed no problem.  For once things had gone well and he was going home early.  Looking up into the night sky, he sought the star that identified the ship of his father Earendil.    
  
Finding it he whispered "Good night ada," then followed its movements until he fell asleep.  
  
Gilpada-little star walker  
Meldir-friend  
Ada-father  
  
    
  
   



	27. That Which Was Lost Is Found

Chapter  Twenty-seven  
  
                That which was lost is found.  
  
Amarie had spent the better part of the night considering the matter. After pacing back and forth on her balcony for hours she suddenly realised that no one else knew about it.  As a result there need not be any worry about embarrassing meetings. It concerned her alone.  Much relieved, she re-entered her bedroom and prepared for bed. Amarie hoped that now that she had resolved her worries she could rest for the few hours remaining until dawn. Then she would need to dress and return to the workshops and start the rebuilding of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_.  
  
 Amarie awakened to the sounds of Sadi moving next door in her bedroom and using the bathing room.  She lay there for a while listening to Sadi humming as she prepared for her day. Smiling to herself she stretched and sat up just as a soft knock came at the bedroom door.

" _Penneth_ , time to rise and start our new day."  
  
"I am awake, _pen vuil_."  
  
"How was the tour?" Sadi asked as she entered.  
  
"It was wonderful, and Sadi you will never guess what I found up in Lord Elrond's rooms."

"Lord Elrond," Sadi frowned,  "what were you doing up there?"  
  
"He gave Erestor permission to take me there to see three very special tapestries hanging on the walls in his sitting room. Sadi, they were grandmother's missing Three Seasons."  
  
"By the Valar, how did they get here?"  
  
"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel gifted them to Lord Elrond when they moved to Lorien.  And that is not all, Sadi, the doors leading into his rooms were carved by grandfather."  
  
Sadi smiled at Amarie's obvious joy at finding these pieces of her grandparent's artistry being enjoyed and used by other people. Due to the isolation they lived with in the past it was all to easy to forget that was the reason for the work being created  
  
"I knew about the doors, _penneth_.  They were done for his marriage to the Lady Celebrian, poor lady."  
  
"Oh Sadi, I remember, she was attacked by _yrch_ just like my parents, but she survived."  
  
"Yes, but she never recovered from it and sadly departed for the Western Lands."

"How sad for Lord Elrond and his children. I am surprised they did not go with her."  
  
"It is never easy to make those kind of decisions, _penneth_ , but I suppose they were not ready to go, much like you and I when your grandparents left."  
  
"I know, but to be alone for so long." Amarie shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Lord Erestor said that the young lords Elrohir and Elladan will be returning from patrol in the next month or so.  Perhaps you will find them interesting." Sadi smiled mischievously. "But be warned, _penneth_ , they are known to be very great pranksters and are popular with all the ellyth.   
  
Amarie grinned, "I have been warned!  What about the Lady Arwen? Where is she?"  
  
"After her mother's departure she went to stay with her grandparents in Lorien. I suspect there were too many sad memories for her here and she needed the attention of the Lady Galadriel. She does visit here from time to time I understand but Caras Galadon has become her home."  
  
"Poor Lord Elrond, he seems to have lost most of his family," Amarie sat chewing her bottom lip as she considered his story.  
  
"Well, enough of sad things, _penneth_ , we have exciting things to deal with today and you need to get up and dressed so that the new _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ may begin to shine again."  Sadi crossed to the door. "I will wait for you down in the Hall of Fire.  I want to look at that weaving on the loom there. Lord Erestor was saying that the elleth that was working on it left it behind after she married some time back. I want to see if it may be salvageable."  
  
"You intend to try?" Amarie looked surprised.  
  
"No, but one of the other weavers might be interested in a challenge. You know how they hate to see anything like that discarded.  There may be others here who would like to have the use of the loom but are reluctant to remove the work as long as it remains unfinished."  
  
"Very well, _pen vuil_ , I will meet you there shortly."  
  
After a quick breakfast of tea, fruit and sweet breads, Amarie and Sadi walked the short distance to the workshops and soon immersed themselves in organising files and supplies. Before starting, though, they took a quick tour of all the workrooms and found to their delight, that artisans had started preparing several looms to begin actual weaving. By the end of the day at least one would be in full operation. Sharing pleased smiles and words of encouragement with various artisans and waving to those still working on equipment assembly, they returned to the room that would act as Amarie's studio.  
  
"Now, _pen vuil_ , you take over setting up the main office next door and I will concentrate on getting this one together." Amarie shooed Sadi towards the door.   
  
"We have work to do."  
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain –House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
Penneth –young one  
Elleth – female elf  
pen vuil – dear one  
  
  
  



	28. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter Twenty-eight  
  
                    Surprise, Surprise!!  
  
Mid afternoon, one of the younger ellyn entered bouncing up and down, "Amarie, Lord Elrond is arriving back earlier than expected, and _ada_ wants to know if we could all go up to be there when he rides in. He wants to know if you plan to greet him?"  
  
Amarie was sitting on the floor surrounded by large stacks of the cartoons she was sorting.  Without looking up she waved and said. "If you all wish to go that is fine, but I doubt if he will expect me to be there. He probably wants to refresh himself before attending to more important matters that have been awaiting his attention."  
  
"That is usually true," came a deep rich male voice.  "But I was eager to meet the mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ and to see what had been accomplished in my absence."  
  
Startled she dropped the handful of cartoons to her lap. Twisting to face the open doors, she briefly looked at the two figures standing behind the awed ellon.     Swiftly rising, she forced a calm expression she was far from feeling and turned to greet the elf lord. Amarie bent her head and placed her hand on her heart in formal greeting.    
  
"Mae govannon, Lord Elrond, welcome to the workshops of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_.  Greetings Lord Erestor."  
  
Elrond caught only a brief glimpse of her face before it was lowered in the formal bow of greeting. Frowning briefly, he responded with equal formality. "I thank you Lady Amarie, Imladris is enriched by your presence."  
  
As she lifted her face their two sets of eyes locked as one for a long moment. Finally Elrond cleared his throat and spoke, "Lord Erestor has told me of the speed at which your elves have moved in and organised things. May I have a brief tour?"  
  
Amarie nodded grateful for the question, "Of course My Lord.  Most of the credit goes to Lord Erestor since he had accomplished many of the needed changes by the time I had arrived. If you will come this way I will be happy to show you what has been accomplished."  
  
Erestor followed behind as the two headed out the door to the terrace and watched with interest the interaction between his lord and the lady. He was amused to note that neither was now aware of his presence. As the tour continued, Amarie and Elrond looked surreptitiously at each other many times only to turn away when looks collided. Amarie's face was pale and Elrond was shaken although Erestor doubted anyone would have noticed unless they knew him well. She was struggling to maintain her usual cool pose while Elrond had withdrawn into his regal reserved persona. Only his gray eyes reflected his inner turmoil. What was going on here? Erestor wondered had he missed something?  
  
At the end of the tour Elrond strode slowly up to the main house locked in apparent thought.  After making several comments and receiving none in reply, Erestor shrugged and followed his lord in silence. As the two entered the house he turned to go to the library but Elrond ignored him and headed toward the stairs and his private rooms. Erestor stood where the elf lord left him and watched him disappear around the landing and frowned in puzzlement.  
  
Evening shadows were lengthening across the valley before Elrond emerged from his dazed state.  He felt like he had been hit by a balrog and was surprised he survived. Sitting at his desk in the darken room he tried to understand what had just occurred. For more then two hundred years he had enjoyed the occasional dream meeting with a beautiful passionate nameless elleth he believed had been created by his own thoughts and needs.  In a small way it had helped him cope with the many lonely periods that peppered his life as the dreams occurred whenever he felt at his lowest.    
  
Now she had suddenly emerged into his real world and her name was Amarie. It had appeared to him that she thought he was acting strangely and had watched him worriedly.  Her relief had been palpable when the tour was over. He smiled wryly to himself wondering if she was afraid he might do something totally inappropriate.  He sighed and lowered his head into his hands, suddenly feeling everyone one of his years.  
  
Amarie stood unsteadily at the studio door and watched grimly as Elrond and Erestor walked away from the workshops. She had hoped for a little more time before she faced him and knew that she had reacted strangely to Elronds' presence. He had obviously sensed that and watched her uneasily during the whole time they followed her through the workrooms.  Amarie knew she was going to have to exercise great restraint around him in future.  Right now she just felt numb.  
  
Turning to the cartoons spread across the floor, she found herself dropping more then she picked up because her hands were shaking so. Giving up before she caused irreparable damage she sat down hard on the only chair in the room. For more then two hundred years she had enjoyed the occasional dream meeting with a glorious passionate nameless elf lord that had been created by her own thoughts and needs.  In a small way it had helped her cope with the many lonely periods that peppered her life as the dreams occurred whenever she felt at her lowest.  Now he had suddenly emerged into her real world and his name was Elrond.  
  
  
       
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain – House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
Mae govannon – Well met       
Imladris - Rivendell  
  
  



	29. Whether To Now?

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
Whether To Now?  
  
Both Elrond and Amarie had missed the evening meal. Only Erestor seemed aware that something was amiss. Sitting alone at the table Elrond and his immediate staff usually occupied for their meals, he puzzled over Elrond's actions at the workshops and when he returned to the main house. Erestor found himself pushing his food around on his plate and gazing absently out the window at the thundering waterfall nearby. A movement at the entrance door caught his attention. Sadi stood there searching until she located Erestor. She obviously wanted to approach him, but hesitated to interrupt his meal.  
  
He stood and called to her, "Lady Saeldae, won't you join me?"  
  
Relieved she crossed to the table, "If I am not intruding I would be most grateful to do so."  
  
"Please sit down, have you eaten?"  
  
"No, My Lord."  
  
He signaled to one of the house elves and gestured indicating the need for food and drink, Nodding the house elf moved to collect the necessary items.   
  
"My lord, please, just call me Sadi. I haven't used Saeldae for several millennium. I have almost forgotten that is me."  
  
"Only if you agree to call me Erestor. I hope we can be friends."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
They smiled at one another as the house elf brought Sadi's dinner.  
  
Once the elf had departed, Sadi looked at her companion worriedly, "Erestor, were you with Lord Elrond this afternoon when he toured the workshops?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Can you tell me what happened? Amarie won't talk about it and she has locked herself in her room."  
  
He sat there considering the afternoon's activity, "I am not sure, they both were extremely formal almost to the point of being painful."  
  
He paused thoughtfully, "It was like they had met a ghost. After we left Elrond didn't say a word and went straight up to his rooms and hasn't emerged yet. He didn't send down for dinner either."  
  
Sadi pushed her plate away and slumped in her chair. "This could be a disaster."  
  
He looked at her with a little smile, "I am not so sure."  
  
She looked up at him in astonishment. Erestor poured himself a glass of wine and looked at Sadi questioningly. She nodded and held out her glass.  
  
"What do you know about Elrond's life?" he asked pouring the wine.   
  
"What a strange question."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Well, I know of his parentage, the history leading up to the founding of _Imladris_ and some of what has gone on since then.  
  
"What about him personally?"  
  
She hesitated, "His twin brother chose to be counted among the race of men. He married the Lady Celebrian and they had the two ellyn and the one elleth. His lady wife went to the Western Lands a long time ago to heal her injuries from that horrible yrch attack leaving him and their young ones here. As lord of _Imladris_ he is admired for his wisdom and knowledge." She stopped. " I don't feel we should be discussing his personal life."  
  
"I understand, but I think such knowledge may be pertinent to this situation. One thing you didn't mention was the fact that his marriage was political and when the Lady left she had asked for dissolution of it. He wasn't happy about it but he granted it. Since that time he never showed any real interest in ellyth. An occasional flirtation yes, but nothing serious."  
  
"You think he is attracted to Amarie?"  
  
"I'm not yet sure, but he was intensely interested in her letters, and took a very deep personal interest in the relocation of your people, He seldom gets that involved in projects of this kind. What puzzles me is her reaction as well. I will have to think about this some more."  
  
Sadi frowned. "What do you mean, her reaction?"  
  
"It wasn't just her reaction this afternoon," he paused looking at her very seriously. "I must ask you to respect my confidence and hers. Will you agree to not mention any of this discussion to anyone, particularly Amarie?"  
  
Sadi frowned, "I am not sure….."  
  
Erestor sighed, "I understand your reluctance, Amarie is like your own child but she did ask me not to discuss it with anyone. I do not want to either but it may be pertinent to our discussion."  
  
Sighing deeply, Sadi agreed.  
  
Erestor continued, " During the tapestry tour she saw a picture of Elrond and his family and had a very strong reaction to it. She claimed it was just seeing her grandparents' work, but at the time I didn't think that was the real reason, I think she was shocked to see the likeness of Elrond and for some reason it terrified her."  
  
Sadi looked at him dumfounded. "To the best of my knowledge she has never met Lord Elrond, nor has he met her. But even if they had why should she be frightened?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't believe they have met before either, but nonetheless, both were greatly unsettled this afternoon."  
  
Both sat there considering this for some time.  
  
Sadi stared into her glass of wine, "She may not be remotely interested in him. If he is attracted to her, what would that do to the workshops staying here? And what about his family, his young ones, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn? Oh by the Valar, what a mess."  
  
Erestor reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "Don't look for trouble just yet. If he is, in fact, attracted to her and she is not to him, he will simply distance himself from any contact with her and the workshops. He would conduct any necessary dealings through me. As for the family, that might be a problem. The twins and Arwen would be happy for him to find someone that would make him happy. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are very fond of him but I suspect their reaction would be based on whether they liked the individual elleth herself."   
  
Sadi sat slumped in her chair staring at her glass of wine, "What can we do?"  
  
Erestor leaned closer and grinned, "Well I suggest we………"  
  
  
  
  
Ellyn – male elves  
Elleth – female elf  
Ellyth – female elves  
Imladris - Rivendell  
  



	30. I'm  Confused. Are You

In Dreams……  
Chapter Thirty   
  
                I'm confused. Are you?  
 __  
*    *    *    *    *  
She had been awakened by the unfamiliar sounds of rushing water. She was puzzled as she turned her head and looked around the room.  It held familiar things but was unfamiliar to her. The sound of rustling leaves and warm breezes entered through the large open doors and she was drawn from the bed to their threshold. As she stood there looking at the moon lit gardens below she felt the pull of a silent voice. Without thinking she followed its call across the terrace and down the stairs.  Her bare feet trod the dew wet grass and breezes tugged at her sheer nightdress.  
  
Following the silent call she passed through a series of small floral plantings to a gate that opened before her and gave entrance to a beautiful enclosed private garden.  Pausing she took note of a small pool at the far end of the path and moved towards it.  Everything was so familiar, she had been here before but she didn't understand how she knew that.  A sound behind her caused her to turn and look up at the balcony above.  
  
A figure appeared and stood there leaning on the balcony railing staring down at her. It was her elf lord.  His unbound midnight black hair was tousled from sleep and his unfastened top caught by the breeze revealed his bare chest.  For an unknown length of time they stood their eyes locked together. He slowly moved  to the nearby flight of stone stairs and descended to her.   
  
"Lirimaer, it is you." He reached for her. "I thought you  a mirage."  
   
"Meleth nin, I don't know how I got here. I feel so lost." She whimpered.  
  
He threaded his fingers through her hair and captured her. Tilting her head gently back, his lips claimed hers in a slow, tender kiss. "You have found your way into my heart and you will never be lost again," he whispered.  
  
She sighed as he slipped his arms around her waist, "How could I know where to find you?"  
  
"You heard my heart weeping for you in its loneliness."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"      
  
He frowned, "I am not sure.  Something woke me and drew me to the balcony. Then I saw you here in my garden. I was stunned, I thought I had lost you forever."  
  
"I intended to sever the dream paths so that we would not meet again," she murmured against his chest.  
  
"I know, lirimaer, and that terrified me."  
  
"It seems our bond is stronger than I thought, meleth nin.  It would not let me do it."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and she felt the heat of his skin through her night-dress. Nothing was said yet both knew the needs of the other. She left a trail of soft kisses over his chest and up his throat to his ear.   
  
"Lirimaer, I need you," he murmured against her forehead.  
  
"Meleth nin, I am here." She lifted her hands to tenderly cup his firm jaw. At her delicate touch he growled a harsh protest and took her lips again in a savage kiss that gradually softened into a tender exploration of her ear and down to her throat. Lifting her in his arms he retraced his path up the stairs and into his bedroom. Moving slowly to the large bed he placed her gently on its silken sheets. Removing his  top, he lay next to her and pulled her back into the circle of his arms.  
  
She looked up tearfully into his stormy gray eyes as her arms went around his neck. "I do not know what to do, meleth nin, I know there is no future for us. Before you were just the wonderful lover of my dreams. Now that I know who you are, how will I ever be able to be near you without acting like a lovesick elleth? My only salvation is that in the world beyond our dreams you are unaware of my feelings.   But oh how difficult it will be to hide them and act as if I have just met you."  
  
"Lirimaer, in my dreams I knew not your name either. You are the wonderful passionate lover that made the world beyond these dreams bearable. Now that I know who you are how will I be able to ignore you there?   
  
She pulled his head down and kissed his lips hungrily, "Meleth nin, My Lord, my Elrond."  
  
"Heart of my heart, my lirimaer, my Amarie" he whispered back and began the sweet exploration of her body that he found his peace in.  
  
Amarie arched into his  responding with her growing passion and forgot her despair. Her hands roamed his hardening body and caressed his arousal through his leggings. With a growl of frustration he pulled back and loosened the ties at his waste. She helped to pull them from his thighs and off of his body. In turn he helped her remove the night-dress that hid nothing but stymied his access to her sweetest delights.   
  
 Leaning over her he stated unequivocally, "Tonight we meet, unmasked and with no secrets between us.  Amarie, you are the elleth of my heart and the mate of my soul. If this is all we can ever have then so be it, I cannot let you go. I WILL not let you go."     
  
"So be it, meleth nin, Elrond, you are the lord of my heart and the mate of my soul if only here in my dreams." Pulling him to her, she opened her body to him and he plunge savagely into her warmth. She rose to meet him and together they flew up and over into the abyss.  
      
  
Meleth nin- my beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
  
  
   



	31. Home Sweet Home

Chapter-Thirty-One

                    Home Sweet Home

Amarie looked around at the new suite of rooms that she and Sadi had moved into earlier that afternoon. Like the one they had previously occupied there were two bedrooms with a bathing chamber between and a shared sitting room.  
  
The ones that Erestor had first shown to them had been located in the family wing just below those of Elrond and Arwen. Amarie had been quite firm, but refused saying that she and Sadi were not family.  Erestor had muttered something that vaguely sounded like "Not Yet" but she thought she must have been mistaken.   
  
Later he showed them two suites located in the wing that included those occupied by Glorfindel and himself as well as other members of the extended staff. One was on the front side of the house overlooking the main courtyard and the other was at the end of the long downstairs hall overlooking small gardens that swept down to the river below a series of falls.  Across the way another wing faced them forming a u that enclosed a part of the gardens. There was a large weeping willow that covered one end of the terrace that ran the length of the wing before ending in stairways that gave access to the gardens below.   
  
Amarie had fallen in love with the rooms at once. Moving from room to room she enthused at the beautiful wood panels and carved bookcases that formed the interior walls. Following behind her, Erestor and Sadi grinned at each other, with Erestor signalling success and Sadi doing a quick little victory dance.  When she turned to face them they immediately resumed their serious demeanors.   
  
"What do you think Sadi?" she questioned.  
  
"I like them. If you are satisfied, then I believe these rooms will do quite nicely."  Sadi turned to Erestor,  "Although these furnishings are very beautiful, we were wondering if we could exchange some of it for our things?"   
  
Erestor shrugged, "I don't see why not. Either way some will have to go into storage.  I will have your things brought up in the morning and what ever you want exchanged removed."   
  
"Well if this is the one you want, I will make the final arrangements.  You can start bringing some of your things over this evening although I suggest you wait until all the furniture is exchanged before you sleep here. I will see you later at dinner." Erestor grinned at them and winked at Sadi as he departed.  
  
Sadi joined Amarie in exploring their new home. Noting that only one bedroom overlooked the garden side of the wing, she entered the other that formed the end wall of the wing, " _Penneth_ , would you object if I took this one? I rather like the view of the falls and having my own private balcony."

 Amari shook her head, "That's fine, and I'll take this one.  That area of the terrace under the willow tree is like another room. These bookcases are just what I need for my books and those wall panels will be perfect for my small tapestries. That bit between the windows is just the place for grandfather's carving."  
  
The sitting room was stacked with boxes and containers as well as pieces of their own furniture. Both Sadie and Amarie worked busily throughout the early part of the afternoon to sort through and decide where to put them.  Amarie's bed was set up in her room but Sadi elected to retain the gorgeous four-poster already there.  Aside from some chests, small tables and chairs that had been carved by Amarie's grandfather they had not bought much with them. It was the small tapestries and other carved pieces that involved serious discussions regarding their placement. Finally when all had been agreed to they turned to their own rooms.

Amarie sank onto her bed and studied her room deciding where her books would go and which chests would be best for her clothes. Her bed was across from the wall of windows and large doors leading to the terrace. These would remain open for most of the time while the weather remained comfortable. On either side of the bed were small bookcases over enclosed storage cupboards. The wall near the bathing room was occupied by a small fireplace with a gold upholstered chair  and on the remaining wall was a series of  wood panels and bookcases. In front of this was a small writing desk and chair that her grandfather had made for her. She had already placed one of his small tables and two chairs near the large doors. There had been a similar arrangement in their first quarters and she had liked being able to enjoy meals or the odd cup of tea there.

She finally put her books in the bookcases by the desk and placed her cloths in the chest near the fireplace and the door to the bathing chamber. Spare bedding and cloths went into the long low chest at the end of the bed. Her two favorite tapestries were hung over the panels and a large woodcarving went near the window. Satisfied at last she wandered out into the sitting room and finished the final bit of unpacking. Hearing banging and a few choice words coming from Sadi's room she approached her door giggling. Sadi's room was an exact reverse duplicate of Amarie's but lacked the expanse of windows and doors.

"What's the matter Sadi, can I help with anything?"   
  
"No _penneth_ , I was just trying to put some of these books up, but it looks like they are too tall. I was trying to move some of the shelves up, but it appears they are fixed."  
  
"We will have to see if Erestor can get them adjusted for you."  
  
"Talking about Erestor, I think it is time we get cleaned up so we can join him for dinner."  
  
"I am very tired Sadi, I have already asked to have something sent up. I thought I would take a hot bath and get ready for bed then read for a while. It will be wonderful to enjoy my new retreat." Amarie dropped her gaze and turned away from her.  
  
Sadi studied her through narrowed eyes, " _Penneth_ , is that wise?  We are expected."  
  
"You go and offer my apologies. I really am tired Sadi. I will join everyone tomorrow evening."  
  
"Very well, but you remember that tomorrow evening is the Welcoming Banquet for _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_. Did you decide what you will do about a presentation?"

Amarie lowered her gaze to her hands and hesitated. "I thought I would gift Lord Elrond with Grandmother's last tapestry from her Four Seasons series. It would be appropriate since he already has the other three."   
  
Sadi stood there stunned.  Knowing how much she loved her grandmother's work, she understood the value of Amarie's gift. "Oh _penneth_ , that is a wonderful choice, I only hope he will recognize it's worth."  
  
"I am sure he will." Amarie said dryly, "He has the others in his personal quarters.  Now please get cleaned up and go to dinner.      
  
Penneth – young one  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain –House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
  
  



	32. Match Maker, Match Maker, Make Me A Match

Chapter Thirty-Two   
  
        Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match  
  
Erestor looked up as Sadi entered the dining room. As she started over to join some of the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ group nearby, he stood and waved her over to his table.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Erestor, Alone again this evening?"  
  
He quirked a brow, "Lord Erestor, Sadi?"  
  
She grinned, "I thought a little distance was appropriate among fellow conspirators."  
  
He returned the grin, "Well it worked, did it not?  Has she discovered the rooms face his yet?"  
  
"Not that I know of, but she is still hiding out. I couldn't get her to come down for dinner. Lord Elrond?"  
  
Erestor shook his head. "He still seems to be in shock.  I wish I knew what was going on between them.  Anything from Amarie?" She shook her head. "No?  When I mentioned dinner he didn't register what I was talking about. He mumbled something about later and …..   Speak of the elf himself, here he comes. Sit and eat with us. We have to talk about the official Welcome celebration tomorrow night anyway."  
  
Elrond approached them and sat down opposite Erestor.  His face was closed and Sadi was aware of his remote manner. Seeing Elrond seated at the table, a house elf hurried over to serve his lord bringing wine, bread and other necessities. He was followed closely by a second house elf carrying a variety of hot platters of food for their selection.  At Elrond's nod they began serving them.  
  
"Good evening Lady Saeldae, Is not the Lady Amarie dining with us this evening?" Elrond questioned in cool tones.  
  
"No, my lord, after eating in her room she chose a bath and early bed tonight."  
      
Elrond relaxed subtly and smiled at his friend. "I debated that very same thing, but decided I needed to talk to you about several things. I hope we won't bore you Lady Saeldae." He added looking over at her.

"I do not believe that will be a problem my lord. I do enjoy talking about something other than tapestries occasionally."    
  
Elrond looked nonplussed. "Do you find that difficult?"  
  
"When you are surrounded by weavers, my lord, there is seldom anything else that gets discussed." She said tartly.  
  
He chuckled at that, "Sounds as bad as being surrounded by warriors all the time.  Weapons and battles seem to be their subjects of choice. By the way I understand you turned down the quarters we had in mind for you and the Lady Amarie."  
  
"Amarie felt that since we are not family, it would not be appropriate for us to accept them.  However Lord Erestor was kind enough to find some suitable ones over in the wing where his quarters are."  
  
Elrond turned surprised eyes to Erestor, "I didn't think there were any available over there."  
  
Erestor suddenly choked on his wine and took a bit to recover. "Sorry about that." He wiped his mouth on his napkin.  "I finally agreed to let Lord Malen have Dolan's old quarters.  He wasn't using his second bedroom and he really wanted to be up on the second floor. He says there is too much partying on the lower floor."  He looked sheepishly over at Sadi.   
  
"I doubt we will find that a problem." Sadi chuckled, seeing his embarrassment  "After the quiet life we have led until now, a little noise will be appreciated."   
  
She turned back to Elrond, "By the way my lord, I understand your recent trip was a complete success."  
  
Elrond nodded and pointed a fork at Erestor, "It was all do with our friend here who had an excellent solution to a very thorny problem." Erestor took a pseudo bow in his chair and looked suitably modest.  
  
Both Elrond and Sadi burst out laughing and raised their glasses of wine in a mock toast to him.  
  
After they finished eating, they adjourned to the Hall of Fire where several elves had gathered with an assortment of musical instruments. Finding some comfortable chairs off to one side of the huge fireplace, they watched and listened to the impromptu musical underway. At one point Elrond leaned close to Sadi.

"My Lady, I believe I may have located an old acquaintance of yours when I was up Tithen Lanthir, Tauron of Hethufalus.  He asked if the elves from _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ had arrived and said he hoped to travel down here before firith to see Lady Saeldae."

Sadi' face registered shock and turned white, "I have not heard that name in nearly fifteen hundred years, my lord."   
  
"Is he well?" She asked apprehensively, "Does he have a family?"  
  
He studied her face carefully before answering gently. "He wore no ring either silver or gold and he was lodged in the barracks." Elrond asked her,  "He meant something at one time?"  
  
Sadi stared at him taken aback at the question. She pushed back into her chair and picked at a piece of her skirt with restless hands.  Finally she responded in a soft voice, "We were pledged but my sister's family needed me and his duties took him far from me. We could have waited but he was impatient.  We agreed it was not the time for us and returned our betrothal rings. After that we gradually lost track of one another. Tauron, here."  Sadi whispered staring straight ahead into the dying fire.   
  
Elrond and Erestor exchanged glances and Elrond quirked a brow in an unspoken question. Erestor nodded and they exchanged grins hidden behind their lifted hands.   
  
As the music ended and the others drifted away, Elrond, Erestor and Sadi rose from their chairs and bade each other good night.  Sadi, still unsettled from Elrond's news, wandered slowly off to the new quarters.   
  
Watching her go Elrond turned to his friend and commented, "This may mean a wedding next iavas."  As he departed for his rooms, Erestor muttered softly to himself, "Maybe not."  
  
  
  
      
  
  
      
  
Tauron- forester  
firith -"leaf-fall," autumn between October and November  
Tithen Lanthir- Little waterfall  
Hethufalus-foggy beach  
iavas - late summer between August and October  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain –House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
  



	33. Complete Confusion

Chapter Thirty-Three

            Complete Confusion      
  
Entering Elrond's private office, Erestor found him angrily pacing up and down between the desk and the door to the balcony. He said nothing but held out a sheet of paper that contained the banquet program schedule for that evening.  
  
Elrond paused and glared at his friend, "I know the banquet is tonight.  What I want to know is will Lady Amarie be there.  She has been avoiding me ever since the day I got back from _Tithen Lanthir_ and toured the workshops. I have no idea what is going on in her head, do you?"  
  
He resumed his pacing up and down.  "I will not wind up sitting there at the head table without the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ at a banquet to honor the elves of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_."    
  
Erestor hid a smile behind the paper then calmly faced Elrond.  "Perhaps the lady feels you dislike her. You have been most distant and cold whenever she is around.  She may seek to avoid a confrontation that could impact negatively on the ability of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ to operate now that they are here."  
  
Highly affronted Elrond drew back, "I would never be that petty."  
  
"I know that, and you know that, but does the lady?" Erestor continued, "I would also like to know why you suddenly have become so distant towards her anyway.  You seem to have no problems dealing with Sadi or any of the other _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ people."  
  
"Sadi?" Elrond looked at his councillor strangely through narrowed eyes.    
  
Erestor sighed, "Yes, Elrond, the Lady Saeldae. We have become very good friends over the past few weeks. It seems we both work for a couple of difficult and often obstreperous bosses."  
  
Elrond sank into his desk chair with a groan. "I have been difficult haven't I." He laid his hands on the desk and studied Vilya intently.   
  
"Well in the words of one of your warriors, you've been a horse's arse."  
  
Elrond groaned again and dropped his head on his arms.  After a short silence there was a snort and his shoulders started to shake. Chuckling he leaned back in his chair shaking with laughter. "A horse's arse?"

 Erestor nodded and started chuckling too. After wiping the tears of mirth from their eyes they started to go over the program.  
  
"Sadi assures me that Lady Amarie will be there and that she herself has selected a very special thank you gift to express their gratitude for Imladris' welcome."  
  
Elrond grinned impishly at Erestor, " Do you think I dare accept it myself, or should I order you to do it?"  
  
"Oh I think you are safe enough," Erestor laughed back at his lord, "But do you intend to offer anything in exchange?"  
  
Elrond smiled evilly for a moment as he considered something very privately.  
  
Sighing, he reluctantly returned to the discussion at hand, "That was very difficult. I had considered returning her grandmothers tapestries to her, but I am selfish enough to want to keep them after all this time. So I decided to offer that sculpture of the stag and doe her grandfather did here just before they left for the Western Lands."  
  
Amarie sat on her bed surrounded by piles of cloths. She had to make a selection soon, but she was so nervous that all she could do was pick something up and throw it aside.   
  
"Amarie," Sadi called through the closed door. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Sadi," she wailed. "I haven't a thing to wear."  
  
Sadi entered and looked at the disaster surrounding Amarie. Shaking her head and taking pity on Amarie she pulled her off the bed and pushed her into the bathing chamber.  
  
Filling the tub, Sadi gently shook her by the shoulders. " _Penneth_ , take a bath and I will lay out something appropriate. Then I will fix your hair and we will go down to the celebration."  
  
As Amarie did as she was told, Sadi sorted through the piles of colorful dresses and pulled out one of dark amber silk with subtle embroidery of cream. It had long floating sleeves and the neckline sat just off the shoulders. Crossing to her own room she pulled out a small wooden box from a chest and opened it. She selected a golden chain with large dark amber pendent and a matching golden headpiece set with dark amber chunks.  
  
Hearing Amarie leave the bathing room, Sadi returned to help her dress.  
It was sometime later as they left their rooms that Sadi paused and looked Amarie up and down. She adjusted a lock of hair and straightened the hairpiece.  
  
"Penneth, you look beautiful."  
  
"Sadi, I am not sure I can do this." She groaned.   
  
"Amarie, you have done extraordinary things to get us here, you can certainly go to a dinner, listen to a few speeches and as the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ graciously give the Lord of _Imladris_ a gift to express the gratitude of your people for its new home.  Surely you can set aside your personal dislike for Lord Elrond…..  
  
"Who said I disliked him?" Amarie interrupted.   
  
Sadi studied her. "You have been avoiding him almost to the point of embarrassment."  
  
"I have been avoiding him, because I like him too much and I don't want to cause him embarrassment." She turned away, " I should never have admitted that.  I know he doesn't like me."  
  
Sadi reached out and grasped her arm. " How do you know that?"  
  
"I have seen how he is with others, with you. Then he sees me and becomes Master Lord Regal Elf, cold, distant, disapproving."  
  
"Well if that is true you will have to just rise above it and be your gracious self.  I have the tapestry here and it is time for us to go into the banquet.  Now straighten those shoulders, lift that chin and be as regal as he.  After all you are the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_."  
Amarie gave her a wobbly smile and lifting her chin and straightening her shoulders she did indeed become the Mistress of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain.  
  
 Elrond watched her as she entered the dining room, "By the Valar, she is beautiful."   
  
"Yes she is," Erestor replied and caught Sadi's eye as she followed in Amarie's wake. He lifted a questioning eyebrow and she responded with a slight shake of her head and mouthed "Later." He nodded and turned back to watch Amarie.

She was laughing and greeting elfs along her path. With a serene smile she swept up to the head table and gave a formal bow and greeting to Elrond and Erestor. " _Mae govannon_ , Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor."

Elrond's eyes turned a dark charcoal.  It was all he could do to keep from grabbing her and throwing her down on the table right then and there and ravishing her. Exercising great restraint, he tightened his fists his nails cutting into his flesh and returned the greeting. " _Mae govannon,_ Lady Amarie, we are happy for your presence here tonight."  
  
She noted the heat in his eyes and suddenly realized that he wanted her. Shaken, she reached for the back of the nearby chair, her own eyes darkening. Turning to Erestor she gave him a slightly shaky smile,  "I think he really means he's glad that I actually showed up."  
  
Erestor laughed, "I think it is time to start the festivities."  
  
  
penneth – young one  
Imladris - Rivendell  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain –House Of A Thousand Jewelled Threads  
Mae govannon – Well met, a greeting  
  
  



	34. After A Dance Part 1

Chapter Thirty-Four  
                After A Dance Part 1  
  
  _*    *    *    *    *_

_It was strange. She knew this had to be a dream. That is, she understood that some of it had actually happened, but she knew when it transformed into the dream part. The banquet and its aftermath were real enough but when she had retreated to her rooms she knew it morphed into the dream._  
   
Crossing to the balcony and leaned on the railing she studied the stars filling the sky in a spangled blanket. She found the star that marked the ship of Earendil.   She was sorting through the many bewildering memories of the earlier part of the evening. The most baffling part was the fact that the real Elrond wanted her, desired her. She shook her head in wonder. "Your son is as much an enigma as you great Lord. How can one such as I stir him?"  
  
Returning to her bedroom, she removed her headpiece and the pendent placing it on her desk. She started to remove her gown, and then realized she would need help undoing the lacing in the back.  
  
"Lirimaer, may I help?" his voice was low and all warm silken honey.  


_Startled, she turned towards it. He stood there arms folded leaning against the open door from the sitting room. He still was dressed in his formal robes a plum colored velvet over robe and rose silk under robe worn at the banquet. His black hair under his mithril head-dress fell down his back and his warrior braids were held at the back with a silver clip. He was very much the high elven lord of Imladris and his eyes brooked no refusal._  
  
Startled, she collapsed back against the desk. "Meleth nin, how come you here?"  
  
"Did you think I would stay away?" his storm gray eyes pinned hers as he closed the door and moved further into the room,  
  
"I could think of little but you." She whispered.   
  


_"Lirimaer," his voice was silky as he reached for her and turned her around, "let me undo those lacings."_  
  
She felt the gown slipping from her shoulders and grasped it holding it to her chest. He pulled her back against his chest and bent his head to nuzzle her neck. His arms encircled her waist. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to give him better access to her throat. She smiled as her bottom felt his arousal.  
  
"Lirimaer, you were beautiful at dinner tonight," he murmured as his lips teased along her tender pulse points and his hands began a slow exploration of her body, "I could hardly keep my hands off of you."  
  
She turned in his arms and reached up to stroke his cheek then gently removed his headpiece. "Meleth nin you are very handsome and impressive yourself.  When you look at me I grow weak. As much as I admire the Lord of Imladris, I worship Elrond my lover. To know that he also desires me outside of this dream world both confuses and excites me."  
  
His dark gray eyes glittered down at her, "Then I will shed the skin of the Lord of Imladris and become simply your lover Elrond. Will you help me remove these very tiresome robes?"  
  
"You are never simply anything, meleth nin." She smiled up at him and slipped the velvet outer layer from his shoulders. When it fell to the floor she bent to pick it up and placed it carefully on the chest at the end of the bed. When her own gown continued to fall down she pulled her arms from it and let it fall to the floor in a pool of amber silk. He leaned down and grasped it in his long slender fingers. Shaking it out and folding it gently he laid it beside his robe on the chest.  
  
     Turning back his hot eyes washed over her like a warm caress. They stripped her of all pretence, all defence and looked inside to her very soul. It was both frightening and exhilarating to be so open to another. His finger traced a path along the line of her collarbone to the wildly beating pulse at the base of her throat. Her nipples peaked and hardened under the sheer silk of the chemise she wore.  
  
She lowered her head and pressed an open mouth kiss against the back of his hand causing him to shudder. Funny how he had never really considered a hand an erogenous zone, but then she made everything become one. Tugging at the sash that circled his waist, she removed it and began undoing the fastenings at the neck of the silk under robe. He shrugged it off and pulled her into his arms. His erection nestled against her soft abdomen and pulsed within the confines of his leggings. She moaned softly and rocked against his heat.  
  
Her fingers tunnelled through his hair and she pulled his face down fastening onto his mouth with desperate need. He thrust his own tongue into the hot sweet moisture of hers and explored it slowly. When she arched under his hands, he chained a path of kisses across the top of her breasts and then sought her firm nipples suckling gently first then tugging hard on each in turn. Slipping beneath the bottom of the chemise his fingers trailed along the sweet curve of her belly until they reached the soft curls between her thighs. Slipping through them he sought and found her slick folds. She was hot and wet, so ready for his taking. He growled and pulled himself back. He needed to concentrate on pleasuring her before seeking his own.  Slowly he slid a finger into her center, then a second one pushing deeper into the tight sheath. Her moan and the sweet warmth nearly sent him over the edge. She pushed against him trying to force them deeper.  
  
"More, Meleth nin, oh more please."  
  
His mouth reclaimed hers and tasted her sweetness. He slid his fingers back into her wet silken heat adding a third finger to increase her pleasure.  He absorbed her open mouthed whimpers as he slid his fingers out and in. Her cries intensified vibrating erotically against his tongue as he increased the tempo then she screamed her release, her nails biting into his back and her sweet moisture flooding his hand. _When she had recovered she pulled up his dripping fingers and suckled them  each one by one, tonguing each in turn. Then sliding her hand between them she stroked his full length through the silk.  He shuddered._

_He undid the lacing of his leggings and his arousal was freed into her waiting hands. She helped him remove his soft low dress boots and slipped the leggings down over his hips letting him step out of them. Stroking his length again she squeezed gently and the touch tightened his balls. Circling him with her fingers she stroked up and down in a slow steady rhythm._  
  
Growling he swept her up in his arms and moved to the bed. Taking hold of the chemise he ripped it from her and moved between her legs. He captured her hands and pinioned  them on either side of her head.  Sliding between her wet folds, he thrust slowly into her depths stopping only when she was completely impaled upon him. He withdrew slowly.  


_" Lirimaer, look at me.  Let us go together."_  
  
She opened those glorious amber eyes and locked her gaze on him. Slowly he re-entered her moving inch by inch until he was buried deep inside again. She was so wet. So very  tight. So burning hot.  He pulled out slowly then entered once more in one long slow stroke. His breath became a hard rasp as he lost himself in the hot sheath of her body and the sound of her passion. His thrusts increased in speed and strength until the both of them were shuddering with the intensity of it.  Together they soared up spiralling on a path of pleasure and love more intense than they had experienced before falling over the edge into something more intense then just physical release.   
  
"Lirimeth nin, I love you."  
  
  
  
Meleth nin- my beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
  
  



	35. It Wasn't All Bad!

Chapter Thirty-Five

                It wasn't all bad!  
  
Amarie found the dinner surprisingly enjoyable. She was seated at Elrond's right and to her right was Erestor.  Her great aunt Sadi sat on Elrond's left.  Erestor proved attentive and funny.   She was able to relax and found that dealing with Elrond was much easier then she had expected. Elrond found himself occupied by Sadi's wry humor and he too was much more relaxed then Amarie had ever seen him. While both were remained cautious with each other, they were able to exchange hesitant smiles over their dinner companions' various humorous exchanges.  
  
After dinner several _Imladris_ citizens gave short welcoming speeches in honor of the new arrivals, reciting some of the amusing incidents that occurred during their travels. There were calls of mooo and mock drills and warrior training.  Someone was identified as the official "Juicy" walker and Elrond found himself chuckling as he watched the elf mince along holding a stiff leash attached to a collar that appeared to hold an invisible dog. Unconsciously he turned to share his mirth with Amarie and their eyes tangled and held.  Stormy gray eyes turned hot charcoal and amber eyes darkened to warm honey before looking away in embarrassment.  
Erestor and Sadi watched all of this with amusement and maintained a discrete ongoing conversation consisting of lifted eyebrows, rolled eyes and shrugs.  
  
As the evening festivities drew to a close Erestor stood and introduced the Lord of Imladris himself to give the official "Welcome to our Town" Speech. Amid the cheers of his elves, Elrond smiled and stood up. Thanking Erestor he turned to Amarie and Sadi and expressed how happy Imladris was to have the talented artisans of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain there. He added also how lucky they were that the Mistress of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain and her aunt were beautiful and charming as well. In light of their arrival he felt it was appropriate to mark the occasion with a gift he hoped would have special meaning to the elleths.   
  
At that, Erestor signalled a house elf standing to the end of the table and holding a draped shape.  He approached Elrond, placed it on the table in front of him and removed the drape revealing an exquisitely carved wooden statue of a stag and doe approximately a foot square. Amarie immediately recognized the carving style of her grandfather, but she had never seen this particular piece. She looked up at Elrond quizzically.   
  
"This piece was the last item that your grandfather carved before leaving for   
the Gray Havens and the Western Lands. Your grandparents stayed here as my guests for a number of weeks while waiting for their ship to sail. I was saddened by their departure and this among other things from their hands has kept their memory fresh for me. I hope it will for you as well."  
  
Amarie was speechless for a moment, stunned by his thoughtfulness to share this last creation of her grandfather's. Swallowing hard she rose to respond.  "My lord, I am overwhelmed by your generosity. While I suspect it was his intent that this was a symbol of his personal friendship for you, I will gladly accept it in the spirit with which you offer it." She touched the doe gently and beamed up at him.  
  
Elrond felt himself hardening in reaction to that look and started to reach for her. Thankfully she had not noticed. Erestor moved forward to set the statue aside and bumped into his shoulder or he would have embarrassed himself and her as well.  As he returned to his chair, he was glad his robes provided some strategic cover.  
  
Amarie faced the gathering a wide grin on her face. "I still find it hard to believe that _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ has made the transfer here with such few real problems or that our new home is so beautiful.  The welcome of Lord Elrond and the assistance of his chief counselor Lord Erestor has eased us through our many changes and now _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ can again begin the work for which it is best known."  
  
She turned to address Elrond and Erestor, "Lord Elrond, you were kind enough to let a certain elf escort me on a tour of several wonderful examples of our craft.  However I couldn't help noting that you appear to be missing an important piece that would make your personal collection complete." At that, Sadi stood up to join her carrying the long rolled package she had kept under the table though out dinner.   
  
"Lord Elrond, You gifted me with a memory of my grandfather, I hope you will allow me to gift you in return with a memory of my grandmother and complete the series of Four Seasons Tapestries hanging in your sitting room."   
  
Between Sadi and herself they unrolled the tapestry that depicted the Season of Echuir, glowing in the soft tones of greens, yellows and pinks of new life.  
  
Elrond was dumbfounded at the richness of her gift.  He sat there silent for a long time unable to find the right words with which to thank her.  Amarie exchanged worried looks with Sadi at his silence and nervously wondered if somehow she had made a very serious mistake.  
  
Elrond finally rose to his feet and went to her side. Gently removing the tapestry from her now shaking hands, he turned to face her. "My lady, you offer me a gift of great value and I am humbled by it. I will happily accept it in the spirit you have offered it."  
  
"Thank you My Lord, I know that my grandmother would be happy to know they are all finally together."  
  
At that there were cheers and clapping.  Erestor took the opportunity to formally conclude the evening program and noted that there would be music in the Hall of Fire for those who would like to continue the evening with dancing. As the crowd dispersed from the dinning room Elrond and Amarie remained standing at the head table gazing into each other's eyes and his hands still resting on her shoulders. Erestor and Sadi following the crowd out and had momentarily forgotten them.  
  
  
echuir = "stirring-time;" spring between February and April.  
  
  
  
  



	36. Shall We Dance?

Chapter Thirty-Six   
                Shall We Dance?  
  
While the crowd cleared the dining room Elrond remained standing at the head table along with Amarie.  He concentrated on examining the Echuir tapestry that had been her gift to him at the banquet.   
  
Elrond cleared his throat and faced her. "It is a very generous gift."  
  
"As was yours, My Lord." She could not meet his gaze afraid of what she would see there and what he would be able to read in hers.  
  
"Lady Amarie," he started again hesitantly, "I am not sure how or why we got off to such a bad start, but I would like to begin again."  
  
She nodded her head, unable to speak at first. "My Lord, I apologize for my distance attitude, I cannot explain it, but my apology is sincere and I hope you will accept it."  
  
Before he could reply there was a disturbance in the hall outside the entrance to the dinning room.  They both turned to see what caused it and Elrond smiled broadly as his  ionnarh Elladan and Elrohir, came barrelling through the doors.    
  
" _Ada_ ," called Elladan, "What have we missed?"  
  
"Yes, _Ada_ , What are you celebrating?"  Elrohir grinned at them. "And who is this lovely elleth?"  
          
"Lady Amarie, these two rapscallions are my ionnath Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"Ionnath nin, This is Lady Amarie, Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_. And this evening we welcomed _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ to Imladris."  
  
"May we add our welcome My Lady? We would be most happy to be of service in any way you see fit." Elrohir murmered.  
  
She smiled as both sketched formal bows and responded with one of her own. "My Lords, I have heard so much about you," then added,  "and have been warned!"  
  
Elrond smothered a grin at their indignant expressions.    
  
Elrohir with a pained expression addressed her, "My Lady, I don't know what you have been told, but I assure you we are the epitome of proper elfdom."  
  
She merely raised an eyebrow as their father chuckled.

Turning back towards the table Elrohir groaned noting that all of the food had been cleared away. " _Ada_ , was there nothing left?  We are both starved."

Following his brother's glance Elladan spotted the tapestry. "Ada, this looks like one of those you have up in your sitting room.  
  
"It is the long missing fourth season," Elrond confirmed. "It was a gift from the artisans of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ this evening."

Elrohir turned back to Amarie, "It was your grandmother who created them was it not? They have always been a favorite of my father's and we often wondered why there was no fourth."

Before she could reply Elrond interrupted firmly, " _Ionnath nin_ , there was plenty of food left over and if you visit the kitchens, I am sure you will have your usual luck in conning the cooks out of all you want.  After that, when you have cleaned yourselves up you may join us in the Hall of Fire."  
  
Looking down at their cloths, Elrohir sighed regretfully, "Sorry _Ada_ , we just didn't expect to get back this late and thought we could grab something to eat before getting cleaned up and retiring for the night."

"You need not join us then if you are too tired." Elrond replied.  
  
Looking at each other, then at Amarie, both chorused, "We are not that tired."  
  
"Then go," he urged. "Eat and we will see you later."  
  
"Lady Amarie, we will join you in a short while."  Elladal waved at her as they exited toward the kitchen.  
  
"I bet they kept everyone jumping when they were young ellyn," Amarie grinned at their departure.

Elrond laughed, "They still do, My Lady.  Let me have the tapestry and the carving sent up to our respective rooms and then perhaps you will allow me to escort you to the Hall of Fire."  
  
"I would like that very much. My Lord."  
  
 Erestor and Sadi were seated over near the doors that led to the terrace.  They looked up as Elrond escorted Amarie into the noisy room pausing to look for someone. Standing up Erestor waved to gain their attention. Spotting them, Elrond nodded towards them as he lowered his head to Amarie to alert her to their location. She turned smiling and seeing them waved back.  It took them some time to work their way across the room through the crowd. Amarie was very conscious of Elrond's hand on her lower back as he guided her through the many small groups of elves eager to welcome her and greet their lord.

Two nearby chairs were quickly vacated and moved over near to those occupied by Erestor and Sadi. Elrond bowed his head to acknowledge his thanks to the ellons and seated both Amarie and himself so that they could watch those dancing.   
  
"Elrohir and Elladan have returned," Elrond commented to Erestor. "I expect they will be here shortly and up to their usual antics." Erestor rolled his eyes.  
  
As the music started up Elrond looked at Amarie, "Would you care to dance, My Lady? If we do not do it now I am afraid you will find yourself at the mercy of ionnath nin and I will be relegated to watch!"  
"Yes my lord, I would like that very much."  
  
Erestor signalled Lindir to play the slow romantic melodies they had discussed earlier. As Elrond and Amarie moved out onto the floor, Erestor exchange grins with Sadi. "Now that is progress," he commented pleased. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Sadi smiled and rose giving him her hand.  
  
"Too bad the _gwanur_ have shown up." Erestor sighed, "They will be monopolising her for the rest of the evening and he will allow it.   
      
As it happened, Elrond didn't. After letting them partner Amarie exactly twice each, Elrond claimed her for himself for the rest of the evening.    
  
  



	37. After A Dance Part 2

Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
                   After A Dance Part 2  
 __  
*    *    *    *    *  
  
Sighing she stretched and then relaxed against her pillows. It was the time of minuial (morrowdim), near dawn and there were no sounds except for the far away rumble of the falls drifting in from beyond the gardens.  The fragrance of late summer flowers scented the air and a soft breeze gently stirred the trees.  It had been a very passionate night and she smiled at the memory of Elrond and his stormy grey eyes. She still found it difficult to realize that he was the elf lord she had brought to life in her dreams. Even harder was the fact at how close to the real thing the dream was to the reality.   
  
"Good minuial, lirimaer, Amarie nin," the smoky voice spoke from the bathing chamber door.   
   
She sat up and smiled at her elf lord. "Meleth nin, Elrond nin, ind nin, I had expected you to have returned to the world beyond our dreams already."  
  
"I was just preparing to.  I find it difficult to leave your delectable body and warm bed."  
  
He crossed to sit on the bed and pulled her up against his bare chest.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and their mouths melded together as passion flared between them.  His lips were hot and eager and she strained against him welcoming the hard lines of his body. She was on fire for him and him alone.  He reached into and aroused her to depths of feeling she had never known existed. Lost in the sensations of his taste and touch she rained slow languid kisses along his jaw and explored the sensitive tip if his ear with her tongue. She found herself straddling him her bare breasts rubbing against his chest and her sex riding his arousal.  
  
Grasping her hips he lifted her and pulled her forward. "Lirimaer, I want you now."   
  
She plunged down. It was mind blowing. She set the pace, Hard. Fast. Her bottom pushed against his thighs with his hips rising to match hers. Each thrust; each plunge took them closer to reaching the stars and spinning into the universe of their own making.  He rose with her as she soared and lost herself in the sensations that rocked their dream world.  
  
"Lirimaer, I am very reluctant but I must return now to the real world," He whispered as he nuzzled a pert breast. "Before long they will be at my door and pulling me into it."   
  
She arched under his lips and sighed, "I know, but I must warn you I will be fighting with myself to keep from throwing myself at you when we meet for breakfast. It grows harder and harder to maintain any distance. "  
  
Bending over to whisper in her ear, he nuzzled her cheek.  "Amarie, lirimaer, do you not know I have fallen in love with you?  I need you, I hunger for you so much that I find myself becoming aroused when just thinking of you."  He laughed shaking his head.  "It is a good thing my robes cover any embarrassing points."   
  
Joining in his mirth, she reached up and kissed his chin. "Meleth nin, do you know how often I find myself drenched responding to thoughts and day dreams of you and what we have shared here? My only sanity is that this is of my creation.  You will only think I am mad and ignore my reactions there in the real world."  
  
Catching her hands he placed kisses on each one and rose from the bed. Looking around for his cloths he chuckled noting how tossed around the room they were.  Collecting them he stepped first in to his leggings and paused when he felt warm arms wrap from behind and tug at the lacing.

__  
"Lirimer," he warned sternly.  A giggle erupted from her as he turned and pulled her hands from his waist. Her eyes were teasing and he had to laugh at her smiling face.  
      


_"Uthaes nin." He pleaded, "Do not make this any more difficult then it has to be."_  
  
"Yes, My Lord," she replied meekly and totally unrepentant.  
  
He slipped on his boots and reached for his under robe only to find her hiding it behind her very nude body. "You are determined to be obstinate are you not?"  
  
"Yes My lord," she laughed up at him.  
  
With a wicked grin he grabbed her and kissed her hard.  Pulling the robe from her hands he let her go and she tumbled back against the bed laughing.  Swiftly putting it on, he picked up the sash and outer robe and once more hauled her up against him. With a tortured moan he kissed her laughing face hard then put her from him and moved quickly to the balcony door where he paused.   
  
"I have not had to sneak home since I was a very ellon nith," he grinned, "This is rather exhilarating!" and then he was gone.  
  
Standing there she touched her lips and smiled. How she loved him! . She had found what she didn't even known she had been hunting for. She moved to the balcony door and watched as the gardens were flooded with the morning sun. With a reluctant sigh she turned and moved back into the room to the bathing chamber. A few of her muscles were protesting and a hot bath would be most welcome. This had been a most wonderful dream.  
  
       
      
  
      
  
  
Meleth nin- my beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one  
minuial.  Morrowdim - the time near dawn, when the star fades   
ind nin-my heart  
uthaes nin – my temptation  
ellen nith – young male elf  
   



	38. Morning Came Early

Chapter 38

               Morning Came Early  
  
Sadi was knocking on her bedroom door.  " _Penneth_ , time to get up, we need to be in the workshops early today to accept and inventory the new shipment of supplies."  
  
Amarie groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. Sadi knocked once more then entered. " _Penneth_ , I know we were up late last night but we really need to get moving. Come on, I will run you a bath," she moved to the bed and removed the bed cloths from the bed in a sudden movement leaving her laying sprawled in the bed. Sadi stopped startled when she saw that Amarie was nude. " _Penneth_ , when did you start sleeping in the raw?"  
  
Amarie looked at her sleepily and then glanced down at her body.  With a confused expression on her face she replied, "I always sleep in a night-dress, I do not know why I am not wearing one now. I do not remembering coming to bed last night."   
  
Sadi grinned at her grandniece, "You must really have had a nice time last night."  
  
Amarie grinned back, "It was wonderful. It has been a long time since I had so much fun.  The gwanur really are irrepressible but they can dance and Lord Elrond…is….so…handsome. "  Her face took on a dreamy quality.  
  
"So you have decided that he may not be so unapproachable after all?"  Sadi chuckled.  
  
Amarie sighed. "I suppose so, but I am not sure whether he decided since we are here now he might as well be tolerant of me  or if he was just being nice to a silly little elleth. I suspect it will be best for all concerned if we continue to deal with Lord Erestor for the foreseeable future on all matters requiring his approval."   
  
Sadi frowned at this pronouncement. "I thought you were getting along quite well."  
  
Amarie looked at her sheepishly. "I do like him. He can really be attentive and funny and I would really like to be more then just another elleth besought with him. But realistically he has had the pick of the most beautiful, intelligent and high-ranking elleths to choose from after his wife departed….."  
  
"And chose none."

"And there is the matter of his _ionnath_ and _sell_. They cannot be happy at the thought of someone trying to attract his interest or replacing their _naneth_."  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir didn't seem to have any problems last night with Lord Elrond's interest in you.  In fact it looked like they were trying to make their father just a little jealous with their attention."  
  
"That was just one party.  I suspect if they thought he was really serious, they could make life really impossible for us and for the workshops.  And I am even more concerned about the Lady Arwin  being upset at the thought of someone thinking they could replace her mother as the Lady of Imladris."  
  
"But I am most worried about the possibility that the Lady Galadriel will take offence at someone thinking they were the equal of her _sell_.  Her power could easily destroy us.  I cannot afford to risk the well being of the workshops because of my behavior or my desires. There are too many elves depending on me.  No, Sadi, I will remain pleasant towards him, but I will do nothing to attract his attention further towards me on a personal level."  
  
"But _penneth_ …"  
  
"Enough Sadi. I will discuss this no further."  
  
  
  
  
Knocking on Elrond's door early the next morning after the party Erestor entered at Elrond's acknowledgement.  He was accompanied by a house elf carrying a breakfast tray for the both of them.   
  
"I will be out in a moment Erestor, I am just finishing my braids." Elrond called out.

"You are most cheerful My Lord." Erestor said as he completed arranging the breakfast out on a table near the balcony door.  
  
Elrond entered from the bedroom with a wide grin on his face. "It was a wonderful evening, I enjoyed it far more then I expected to.  Lady Amarie is most enchanting and her gift of the _echuir_ tapestry was totally unexpected. I was stunned."  
  
"You have changed your mind about her, then?"  
  
"I never disliked her, she seemed uncomfortable around me."  
  
"Have you decided where you will hang the tapestry?" Erestor poured out the tea as Elrond joined him at the table.  
  
He cast a slow look around the room,  "I am thinking that  I will remove one of the bookcases on the other side of the balcony door and hang it there. That maintains a nice balance around the room."

Erestor nodded and passed Elrond's cup to him. "You look quite rested for a change, meldir, did you sleep well?"  
  
The elf lord looked at Erestor with a wolfish grin, "I had very pleasant dreams last night, very pleasant indeed."  
  
Erestor chuckled and pointed at the food, "Best eat before it gets cold and when we are finished we can go over the schedule for today and tomorrow."  
  
Elrond nodded suddenly serious. "Yes we have some interesting visitors due over the next weeks and I want to clear some time to spend when Arwen arrives later this month.  I would like for her to meet Amarie. I am curious what she will think of her."  
  
Erestor looked at his friend. "Any particular reason?"  
  
A strange look passed over Elrond's face, "Umm, well _ionnath_ _nin_ have met her and liked her.  She should have an _elleth_ to be friends with.  Arwen always complains that there are few enough of them here and she doesn't have anyone to talk about those things that ellyth discuss. Arwen also likes to do needlework and Amarie said something about starting a needlework school so she must know about that.  That is another thing they have in common."   
  
Erestor looked at his friend with a smug look on his face.  
  
Elrond glared at him. "What is that look for?"  
  
"Nothing meldir, nothing."  
  
      
  
Penneth – young one  
echuir = "stirring-time;" spring between February and April.  
Meldir - friend  
Ionnath nin – my sons  
Naneth - mother  
Sell-daughter


	39. Elleth a la Elleth

Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
                    Elleth a la Elleth  
  
The following weeks were busy ones for both Elrond and Amarie and they saw little of each other.  While he was less than pleased at this, she was relieved that she was able to maintain a friendly but firm distance from him without it being obvious.  Elrond was almost constantly in meetings with representatives of all the major groups of elves and men as he tried to forge a consensus among them on what action was necessary to face Sauron.  He found himself frustrated at their inability to understand the nature of the evil growing in Dol Guldor where Sauron was gathering his power. Day after day he sat and listened as the various delegates argued for or against a proposed activity. He saw little progress and often found his thoughts wandering to a certain elleth.   
   
He had little time for personal matters but did manage to eat meals with the _gwanur_ when they came back from patrol. He was glad when Arwen arrived for her visit at the end of _iavas_ and pleased to spend time with her. Of Amarie he only had fleeting glimpses.  
  
Arwen had already heard of her from her _gwanur_ Elladan and Elrohir and when they added that their _ada_ seemed very taken with Amarie she was curious to meet her.  Arwen's skill with the needle was well known and doing needlework herself  she appreciated the amount of work and different skills the tapestries required. She had often admired the tapestries in her _ada's_ sitting room and the news that the missing fourth one had now joined them pleased her.  Such unique gifts were usually the prerogatives of kings and to be gifted by one not of their ranks was indeed unusual. The Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ was proving an interesting subject for study.  
  
Amarie had been receiving visitors of her own from the delegates as news spread among them of the establishment of the _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ workshops at _Imladris_. Elrond had made a point of speaking to them of his delight over the four seasons tapestries.   After visiting the workshops, several of the delegates had eagerly placed orders giving the workshop sufficient new work that would keep them busy for the next three years and the promise of an additional amount that would carry them through the next two decades. While she was pleased to receive the creative work, Amarie was careful to include the more mundane and regular work of repair and cleaning on the schedule remembering the leaner days she now hoped was permanently behind them.   
  
Late one afternoon as Amarie was finishing up some paperwork on a new order, she heard the light footsteps of an _elleth_ outside the doors of her studio.  Expecting Sadi she called out.  
  
"Sadi, I am just about finished.  We should be able to get cleaned up before dinner."  
  
"I regret I am not your Sadi." A lovely voice answered.  
  
Amarie looked up into the face of a dark beauty and recognized the Lady Arwen at once. She rose from the desk quickly and gave a formal greeting with bowed head and hand on her heart. "My lady, Welcome to the workshops of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_.  
  
Arwen smiled, "Lady Amarie, I thank you for the welcome, but such formality is not required."  
  
"My lady, you are the daughter of Lord Elrond and the grand-daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Of course such respect is appropriate." Amarie smiled in response.

 Arwen studied her for a long moment. "Your gift of the echuir tapestry has pleased _ada nin_ very much.  He speaks highly of you. His admiration for what you have accomplished in bringing _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ to _Imladris_ is…..boundless."  
  
Amarie was quiet for some time before replying. Looking directly at Arwen she commented seriously. "He has been most kind to us. By opening _Imladris_ to the workshops I believe he saved _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_. I do not think we could have survived another _idhrinn_ back at our old village."  
  
Arwen smiled, "I would very much like to learn more about the processes of creating a tapestry. May I request a guided tour sometime soon? I also understand you wish to begin a school of needlework.  I would be interested to learn more about that as well. I can think of several _ellyth_ who would like to attend."  
  
"I would be delighted to provide a tour when ever you have the time, My Lady.  As for the school I am afraid that remains only a dream at the moment.  The workshops must remain my most important focus."  
  
"Perhaps you would join me for dinner in my rooms this evening and we could have an elleth to elleth discussion. If we eat in the dining room we would have no privacy and worse yet my gwanur would pester us. _Ada nin_ and Erestor have their hands full with all of our official visitors and I am bored with playing hostess to them."  
  
"My Lady, I don't know what to say." Amarie looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Then please say yes.  I would like for us to be friends. Being the only _elleth_ in this family of _ellyn_ for so long around here has often been quite lonely.  To be able to talk about something other than weapons and patrols or politics would be a wonderful relief. Somehow _gwanur nin_   and _ada_ just don't appreciate the finer things of life like pretty clothes, and good looking _ellyth_ and just plain old fashion gossip."  
  
Amarie laughed at Arwen's disgusted look. "When you put it that way how can I refuse?  I will have to let Sadi know not to expect me for dinner. What time should I be there?"  
  
"At the usual dinner chimes.  That is the Lady Saeldae?  She would be welcome as well."    
  
"Yes, an I will pass on your invitation to her although she and Lord Erestor have taken to eating together most evenings."  
  
"Until then." With a wave and a smile Arwen turned and left for the main house.  
  
      
  
iavas = late summer between August and October  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jewelled threads  
echuir = "stirring-time;" spring between February and April.  
Idhrinn- year  
Gwanur-brothers-a pair of twins  
sell-daughter  
ionnath-sons


	40. What To Do

Chapter Forty-One

What To Do  
  
For a long quiet time they stood looking deep into each other's eyes his hands clasping hers between their chests.  Elrond watched as Amarie's face was infused with waves of color. Linked now as they had been in the dreams he knew which ones she remembered even as she did so. He smiled as he too savored those memories.   
  
" _Lirimaer_ , we will make new memories," he murmured lifting her hands and kissing each one in turn.  
  
" _Meleth nin_ , I fear that may be all we have," she said sadly her cheek nuzzling his hands.  
  
He frowned. "Why?"

"Elrond, _ind nin_ , you forget your _hin_ and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. How can they accept a replacement for their _naneth_ or their _iell_?"

"You are not a replacement. What happened to Celebrian was a great tragedy and I would wish it on no one but she left because of her own needs and against the children's and my desires.  That does not mean I didn't understand her choice, I wish her well and hope with all my heart that she has healed and found happiness."  
  
He paused, his eyes darkened as he looked down at her intently, "I have been alone for far too long, driven to find solace in dreams. Now that I have found the reality of those dreams, I will not let it go.  The hin are adults and building their own lives. They will have to accept that I am entitled to finally find a little happiness in mine."  
  
"As for Galadriel and Celeborn, I have no wish to hurt them.  They are my children's grandparents and that guarantees them a welcome here always. They have been my friends as well as part of my family for a long time but they do not dictate who I have in my life."  
  
"I understand all too well the sorrow and pain of loosing a loved one.  I have lost nearly everyone I have ever loved in _nos nin_ , _ada nin_ and _naneth nin_ , _gwador nin_ , my foster family, _hervess nin_ and even _taur nin_. For millennia I have carried out what the Valar required of me regardless of my personal feelings and wants, even to marrying an elleth I did not love to give stability to a world nearly broken because they could not face up to dealing with one of their own who would destroy it. I will still continue to do what they task me to but I will do it now with the one I love at my side." His mouth tightened.  
  
Amarie reached up and cupped his taunt chin, "I know too, _ind nin_ , the pain of lost loved ones and responsibilities taken up, that is why we must move slowly to avoid adding more pain to those who remain." Her amber brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "All I ask is to take small steps until they are comfortable and deal with any objections with understanding. You are known as wise and intelligent, you must use that well for all our sakes."  
  
Elrond relaxed and said wryly, "You would be my conscience?"  
  
"No, _meleth nin_ , I would be your partner and your lover as well as you friend."   
  
He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Well I will thank the Valar for bringing you to Imladris,  otherwise I would only have you still in my dreams. Perhaps they have some sympathy for me after all."  
  
He pulled back reluctantly, "It grows late and we both have busy days tomorrow. I will walk you back to your rooms." He took her hand and tucked in his arm and held it tightly with his other hand. Looking down his eyes never left her face he turned and led her from the terrace into the hall opposite the private family wing.  
  
Amarie leaned against his shoulder and matched his slow pace as they walked the halls to the wing that housed her rooms. Upon reaching her door, he swung her around placing her back against the wall, his hands resting on either side of her head. He sighed and lowered his head to place a long slow tantalizing kiss on her mouth.  
  
He smiled down her with a wolfish grin and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. " I would welcome a dream tonight to ease my loneliness."  
  
"My lord commands?"  Amarie teased.  
  
"Never! He requests, he begs, he pleads, but never commands."  
  
"Then we shall walk the dream paths together _meleth nin_ , _ind nin_ , and I will welcome you as you wish, with love and joy until we may do it here in this world.   
  
Reluctantly he stood back and watched as she opened the door and moved through it.   
  
" _Idh mae, lirimaer, ind nin_." he called softly.  
  
"You also, _meleth nin, ind nin_." The door closed behind her.  
  
Elrond walk briskly back to his rooms ignoring the knowing looks he received along the way. Many were pleased by this new Lord of _Imladris_ and wished them both well. He was looking forward to his bed and his dreams.  
  
  
Erestor was sorting through the latest group of diplomatic messages to arrive when Elrond walked into his office the next morning.   
  
"Good morning, _meldir_ ," he called cheerfully. "What do we have to deal with today?"  
  
Erestor could not resist a knowing grin. "I take it your evening stroll went well. The lady was communicative for a change?"  
  
Elrond looked at him severely. "A gentle-elf does not discuss such things."     Unfortunately the effect was spoiled by his large grin.  
  
Chuckling, Erestor returned to the correspondence and pulled one missive from the stack.  "It would seem we are to receive a visit from Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn wishes to know if it would be convenient to discuss matters of mutual interest with regard to the increased _yrch_ activity on the official side and visit with his _daur ionnath_ and _daur  sell_ as well as certain friends on the unofficial side. He would like to stay until  early _echuir_   then escort Arwen back to Caras Galadon."  
  
"I wonder at the timing." Elrond paused,   " Of course it would be convenient, _Imladris_ is happy to welcome the Lord of Lothlorien. We will be able to have some great parties when Celeborn gets here."  
  
"And he will have the opportunity and the time to properly get to know the Lady Amarie and Lady Saeldae."  Erestor added pompously.   
  
"As you said," Elrond eyes narrowed and he looked at his chief advisor suspiciously.  
  
Erestor looked innocently at his lord.

_nos nin_ -my family

_ada nin-my father_

_naneth nin-my mother  
_

_gwador nin-my brother  
_

_hervess nin-my father_ __

_taur nin_ -my king      
Idh mae-rest well  
ind nin-my heart  
meldir – friend  
naneth- mother  
iell-daughter  
echuir = "stirring-time;" spring between February and April.  
   
   



	41. Girl's Night In and More!

Chapter 40

Girls Night In

With a heavy sigh Elrond looked down the hall towards _sell in_ rooms. He had just been shooed out by Arwen, saying this was an all _elleth_ evening and no ellyn were welcome. Before leaving he had smiled at Amarie who had blushed and looked down at her hands. He had hoped to have a word with her but Arwen glared at him. He had then looked over at Sadi hoping to gain her sympathy. She had just laughed and shook her head at him.   
  
In addition Arwen had warned her _gwanur_ not to even think about invading or she would get even. She had lifted an eyebrow in perfect imitation of her father and stood there with her hands on her hips and watched them slink off. Elrond had looked at her and lifted his eyebrow in question. Arwen had shrugged and refused to reveal the substance of her threat.   
  
"It's a _muinthel_ thing _ada_ and a matter of self survival."  
  
Signalling to a guard standing at the entrance of the family quarters, he asked to be informed when the evening ended for the ellyth get together and walked down to the main library.  
  
There had been laughter and giggling all evening from behind the doors of Arwen's rooms. At first Amarie had been uncomfortable but the warm relaxed manner of Arwen had soon put both her and Sadi at ease. The food and wine had been delicious and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. After dinner the talk drifted to gowns and hairstyles. Amarie sighed over the various silk gowns that Arwen had brought with her and exclaimed with laughter over her descriptions of some of the latest hairstyles. Sadi was also enjoying herself and added some rather pithy comments of her own on the more extreme hairstyles.   
  
At Arwen's urging Amarie tried on several of her favorites from the dresses and sitting in front of Arwen's large mirror as Arwen and Sadi styled her hair. In turn they worked on Sadi and tried to convince her that she really needed to update her style a bit. After collapsing with mirth Arwen gifted Amarie with three of her favorite dresses. After some persuasion Amarie found out to her amusement that they were a bribe to get her to agree to provide weaving lessons. After all, how many could boast of being taught by the very best, the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_? Sadi pointed out that there was a loom already available next to the Hall of Fire that would be perfect for such lessons and in fact could go back with Arwen when she returned to Caras Galadon. Amarie did not hesitate at that point to accept the dresses and agreed to begin the lessons the very next night after dinner.  
  
It had been a marvellous evening and all three ellyth were reluctant to end it. Arwen suggested making it a regular thing every week and they could alternate quarters. Both Amarie and Sadi were quick to agree and they would host the next week in their rooms. On that note, and feeling very mellow the two elleths departed Arwen's rooms with Amarie carefully carrying her new gowns.  
  
They were halted by a male voice calling to them, "Good evening bain ellyth nin, did you enjoy yourselves this evening?  
  
Turning they faced a beaming Elrond. Both sketched a slight head bow and Sadi replied with a broad smile. "We most certainly did My Lord. The Lady Arwen was a most gracious hostess."  
  
"I am glad, and grateful to you. Arwen finds herself too much alone among the ellyn when she visits us. Having other ellyth here may encourage her to visit more often and for far longer."  
  
He turned to Amarie, "My Lady, will you walk with me on the terrace for a while that we may talk?"  
  
As she hesitated then looked over at Sadi, she found Sadi smiling at her and reaching for the bundle of dresses. " I will take these back with me, _penneth_ , and see you in the morning."  
  
Elrond took her by the hand and slowly led her through a side door out into the late summer evening. Seeking to put her at ease, he asked her about the progress of settling in their new rooms. It was not long before they were discussing many things and he found the Amarie he had sensed in her letters and through Erestor's reports.   
  
Amarie continued to talk animatedly and used her hands to emphasize her remarks. Elrond laughed at one point and capturing a hand tucked it under his arm then led her to a stone bench at the end of the terrace. Joining her there he continued to hold her hand captive and smiled as she continued to imitate a difficult colleague. He responded to one of her comments with a deep chuckle and began a descriptive tale of his own that had them both once again chortling. Falling silent their gaze deepened as Elrond lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. His eyes turned a dark charcoal and Amarie knew he was going to kiss her. She started to pull back but his hands tightened on her shoulders and she was pulled into his arms. This time he would not be denied. Elrond lowered his head and sought her mouth, teasing it gently first with soft nibbles then tracing back over it with a seeking tongue. She moaned and surrendered opening her mouth to his exploration. As she leaned closer to him and lifted her arms to his chest, he swore and suddenly pulled away with a shudder.  
  
Resting his forehead against hers and breathing hard, he groaned. "Amarie, I apologize for this, it is inappropriate for me to take advantage of this situation."   
  
He felt her pull away and twist her face aside. He muttered something under his breath and tightened his hands on her shoulders again. "Amarie, look at me, no, don't turn away, look at me." She turned her tear bright eyes back to him reluctantly.   
  
" _Lirimaer_ , I will not deny that I want you. I have wanted you for some time but I would never seek a relationship you were uncomfortable with." He paused seeing her eyes grow large in her shocked face.   
  
He frowned searching for the right words to explain his intentions then said, "I am sorry if that upsets you but I need you to understand…."   
  
Amarie shook her head and raised her fingers to his lips, "You called me _lirimaer_ ," she whispered.   
  
He looked at her uncomprehendingly.   
  
_"Meleth nin_ ," she added.  
  
He stared at her for a very long time as understanding slowly dawned. "By the Valar, the dreams. We really shared the dreams."   
  
Amarie nodded as she too struggled to understand how or even why this was happening.  
  
Elrond continued to study her face as he remembered their dreams and recent real encounters. Finally he said. "That is why you were so insistent we end the dreams. Somehow you found out who I was before I recognized you. When I would not agree you were determined to be distant when we met here." He started to become angry.  
  
"Remember My Lord, I did not know we were sharing them." She hesitated, placing a hand over one of his, "I thought you were only someone I had imagined. When I found out you were real and who you were I was terrified that I would say or do something to embarrass both of us." She lifted pleading eyes to him.   
  
Suddenly seeing the humor in the discussion he quirked the eyebrow, "My Lord, Amarie? Considering what we have shared don't you think that is a little formal?" At his reminder, she blushed a deep red and groaned, hiding her face in her hands.   
  
He chuckled and gently pulled them from her face kissing each as he did so.  
"Amarie _lirimaer_ , I meant every word I said, in the dreams or out. I will not give you up. We will work this out."  
  
  
  
  
gwanurs-brothers-a pair of twins  
muinthel –sister  
ada – father  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain –House of a thousand jeweled threads.  
bein- beautiful  
penneth - young   
meleth-beloved  
lirimaer-lovely one


	42. Into My Dreams?

Chapter Forty-Two  
  
                    Into My Dreams?  
  
Amarie sank into her bed all too eager to take the dream paths that would lead her to him. She smiled as she determined that this one would be for him, for his pleasure. She had chosen the nightdress and robe she would wear knowing it would not be worn for long.  She had bathed with care in scented waters of roses and musk to tease his senses and smoothed oil upon her skin for the pleasure of his fingers. Her hair was a silken cloud that clung to her shoulders and tumbled down her back. __  
  
Elrond found himself humming as he prepared for bed.  He had bathed quickly and slipped into a pair of dark gray silk sleeping pants and a loose silk robe. He had left his hair unbound reveling in the release of tight braids. He wondered briefly if unconsciously it represented freedom to journey the dream paths. Crossing to a table near the windows of his sitting room he poured himself a glass of wine and studied the tapestry that now hung with the other three. Grinning and taking the wine with him, he returned to the bedroom eager to take the dream paths to her. One day he would have her here with him and the dreams although wonderful would no longer be necessary.  
  
She watched from her windows and saw the shadowy figure cross from his sitting room to the bedroom. She smiled as the rooms were darkened and waited for him to join her on the dream journey.  It was time! 

                      *     *     *     *    *

_She crossed to the terrace and down the stairs. As before she was drawn by an unheard voice through the gardens to the gate that opened unbidden for her. Amarie entered and moved across the grass to the stairs that led to his room. She paused and felt a hand touch her face and a shimmer of gold and silver cross her mind._  
 __  
"Welcome little wanderer of dreams. Care for him, as he deserves to be. I will walk with you as I have with him." There was a sigh and gentle breeze and the touch was gone.  
  
She frowned briefly then laughed softly and climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom.  He rested on his side his face half covered by a fall of black hair and his lips curved in a gentle smile. His relaxed body was only partially covered by a silk sheet and a leg was bent at the knee.  Removing her robe she moved to the bed. Studying him she felt all kinds of emotion whirling through her thoughts. How she loved him, this complex elf lord that had arrived in her dreams.  She found his passion addicting and unnerving at the same time. That he had shared the dreams with her amazed and confounded her.  And she remembered all the times he had sought to give her pleasure before taking his own. She wanted to make him smile and laugh more, smooth the furrowed brow she had seen too often.   
  
With a sigh he turned over and lay on his back, throwing an arm above his head. Amarie slipped down beside him and brushed his hair from his face. She placed soft kisses on his chest and pulled back to watch as he threw his head back and lifted his chest in response before falling back.  She grinned and placed her hand over his silk covered heat and felt it harden and grow under her tender touch.   
  
Returning to his chest, she laid kisses across his shoulders before moving down to tease his nipples with gentle tugs and nips and then soothing them with kisses. She moved carefully always applying just enough pressure to gain a reaction but never enough to awaken him.  Her lips softly tortured his ear and his lips and he responded with a moan and pushing back into the pillow. Lifting his hand she sucked each finger and licked his palm moving in little heated circles with the tip of her tongue. His body began to quiver wherever she touched him, his face reflecting her gentle but insistent torture. She transferred her attention to his feet and again began her delicious torture with kisses, sucking toes and nips of ankles.  
  
Elrond's skin became one unending erogenous zone and he unconsciously twisted and turned against the bed under Amarie's ministrations but never emerged completely from the depths of sleep. His dreams became more and more erotic as he responded to her touch. His arousal grew and hardened under his sleeping pants and he could feel it straining against its silken confinement.   
  
Amarie rose to her knees and began to caress his body with insistent touches. She undid the lacing at his waist and freed his arousal from its prison. She stroked him with light fingers and bent to lick delicately at his engorged tip. Tenderly she nibbled down one side and backup the other. Her fingers brushed lightly at his balls and her lips and tongue teased each in turn. Returning to his straining shaft she licked the juices emerging from its head and then sucked it into her hot wet mouth. Holding it firmly with one hand and gently squeezing his balls with the other she repeatedly took him into her mouth and released him setting up a rhythm that soon had him bucking against her. With a sudden cry he awoke and found himself moving uncontrollably as the heat increased in his loins and his climax built. Not quite understanding what was happening he tangled his hands in her hair and held her head as he forced his aching member into that hot wet chamber again and again until he climaxed and exploded his juices into her hot wet mouth.   
  
Elrond collapsed back against the bed breathing hard and not understanding what had happened. He eyes locked with Amarie's and seeing her grin realized what she had done.  With a growl he rolled over her and pinned her against the pillows.  
  
"Lirimaer, ind nin, such dreams can unhinge an elf, you are most dangerous to my sanity."  
  
"Meleth nin, you have been dangerous to my sanity ever since you entered my dreams." She beamed up at him.  
  
With a groan, he bent down and kissed her slowly and thoroughly.  
   
  
  
      
      
  
Lirimaer-beautiful one  
ind nin-my heart  
Meleth nin- my beloved  
  



	43. A Confession and A Declaration

Chapter Forty-Three  
  
                         
         A Confession and A Declaration  
  
Erestor nervously crossed the hall to Sadi and Amarie's rooms. Knocking on the door he was relieved when Sadi answered.  
  
"Can you talk?"  He asked her softly.  
  
Sadi shook her head. "Amarie is reading in her room."

"Can you join me in the garden? It's important."   
  
"Give me five minutes and I will meet you over by the small fountain." Erestor nodded and Sadi closed the door.  
  
Sadi paused at the entrance to Amarie's room, " _Penneth_ , I am going outside to gather some flowers from the garden. I should be back in a short while."   
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Amarie looked up from the book of history she was reading.  
  
"No, _pen vuil_ , there is no reason to interrupt your concentration for this." Amarie nodded and returned to her study of Imladris history.   
  
Sadi paused at the door leading out onto the garden. She located Erestor pacing up and down behind a row of tall bushes screening him from the main house. "You look worried."

Startled, he came to a quick halt and gestured for her to join him.  "Not worried exactly, just a number of things coming to a head sooner than I expected." Taking her hand he led her to a bench half hidden between the hedges.

"Please sit down, I have some things I need to discuss with you." He did not release her hand and looked down intently at her.   
  
Sadi shifted uneasily. "Has something happened?"  
  
Sighing he nodded. "The first thing is that Lord Celeborn is coming in a few weeks and will remain until _echuir_ , however I am not really too concerned about that. He will like Amarie, of that I have no doubt. No, it something much more personal."  
  
"Erestor, you are frightening me, what is it my friend?"   
  
"Sadi, is that all I am? A friend?" he asked quietly.  
  
Sadi looked up at his serious face for a long minute before replying, "You are more then a friend and you know it. I have become very fond of you but you have never indicated that you were prepared for anything more." She paused, "What has happened that brought this up now so suddenly."  
  
"Your friend Tauron is on his way and will be here before tomorrow night. I had hoped for a little more time for us to become better acquainted but this has made that impossible."

"Erestor, I am confused. Are you telling me you were planning on courting me?"

He nodded. "I had never thought at this time of my life I would find someone with whom I was so comfortable with, whom I liked so much," he grinned,  "and yes, even enjoyed plotting with.  I know that deep affection is an important part of such a relationship, but I was hoping for more time for that to come. I sensed it was developing between us, but I suspected you needed to get Amarie settled first before you would commit to it. Now that Tauron is coming I felt I had to say something to let you know how I felt. "  
  
Sadi sat very still as she tried to fully comprehend what he had just said. Choosing her words carefully she looked up at him and patted the bench besides her urging him to sit beside her.   
  
Sadi took both of Erestor's hands in hers. "I have liked and respected you since I first we met. We think alike in a lot of ways and your humor is contagious. My affection for you has likewise grown. Whether it will lead to more serious things I cannot yet know. Like you I had not expected to find someone I would want to share my life with. I only know I too would like the opportunity to explore it."  
  
"As for him, I have not seen nor heard from Tauron for fifteen hundred years. I consider it highly unlikely that he is going to profess his undying love for me and propose a bonding at this point. And even if he did, I do not think I could accept. There has been too much time since we were together and we parted on somewhat unsettled terms. I do not know what he desires of me, but I will hear him out. I feel I owe him that at least."   
  
Erestor nodded, "I agree, but I had to say something before he got here, to let you know how I felt and what I hoped for."  
  
"Somehow, you having to declare your intentions so precipitously seems out of character for you." Sadi smiled mischievously.  
  
Erestor grinned back and waggled his eyebrows, "Do you want to know my current intentions?"  
  
She started to laugh at his outrageous expression and stopped at the intense, heated look on his face. Erestor slipped his arms around Sadi and gently pulled her toward him. Resting her hands on his chest, she looked directly into his eyes, "I think I would like that very much, very much indeed."  
  
Erestor smiled and bending over kissed her thoroughly. "Then for a start, I would like to invite you to dinner in my rooms this evening and we can discuss this more in private.  We have some additional plotting to do in any event, there is no reason why we can't add to our enjoyment along the way."  
  
Sadi suddenly blushed and giggled like a young elleth, "Why all of the sudden do I feel I should be checking over my shoulder for my ada to come charging out and demanding to know what your intentions are?"  
  
He grew serious again. "Once all of this had settled down, May I tell Elrond about us?"  
       
Sadi chuckled, "If you think he needs to know and has not guessed by then."

"He is so involved with Amarie, I doubt he would notice even if I laid you down on the desk in the library and had my way with you right under his nose."  
  
Sadi laughed up at him, "Is that a plan of action we should consider?"  
  
"Maybe…… maybe. We could get some practice in this evening if you think it would help with such a performance."  
  
Sadi gave him a demur look and winked.  
  
      
Penneth –young one  
Pen vuil dear one  
Tauron- forester  
Ada-father  
  
  
      
  



	44. A Discovery

Chapter Forty-Four  
  
                A Discovery  
  
Amarie looked up from her book when Sadi returned from the garden and noted that she did not have any flowers with her. When she had asked if Sadi had trouble finding any, Sadi had responded with an embarrassed comment about having run into Erestor and being invited to dinner in his rooms.   
  
Amarie cocked her head at her aunt. "You have eaten with him in his rooms quite often lately. Is there something I should know?"  
  
Sadi blushed and stammered several times before commenting, " _Penneth_ , such speculation is not appropriate.  We are just good friends and like to commiserate over our difficult bosses, that's all. Now I have to get ready."  

Grinning as she listened to Sadi humming in the bathing chamber, she moved over to the door. " _Pen vuil_ , is there any thing I can do to help you get ready?"  
  
"No, wait, may I borrow that lovely yellow silk shawl of yours?"  
  
"Of course, what gown are you wearing?"  
  
"I thought the deep blue one with the silver blue trim."  
  
Amarie paused for a minute, then called out to her, "I will be right back."   
  
She crossed back through her room to the balcony and peered over the railing into the garden below. "I thought so, those roses match the shawl and will look beautiful in Sadi's dark hair." She descended quickly and collected a number of full-blown roses and buds then returned to their rooms.    
  
Sadi was just coming out of her room when Amarie entered the sitting room. Amarie caught her breath at the picture her aunt made. She glowed in the dress, which emphasized  her blue eyes. The neckline curved down in a deep v, which showed off her long neck and white skin. The sleeves were slender, long and ended in a deep point on the back of her hand. She wore no jewelry.  Her hair was caught up in a loose knot on top of her head. Looking at the roses, Sadi lifted a questioning look at Amarie.  
  
"They are for your hair, they match the shawl," she explained.  "Come sit here and let me put them in."  
  
Sadi hesitated, but Amarie when insisted, she acquiesced.  "I really don't think," she started to say when Amarie interrupted her.  
  
" _Pen vuil_ , you have been so busy caring for and about me, I think you have quite forgotten how beautiful you are. You deserve so much more then I can ever repay. Let me just for once care for you." Amarie said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Sadi sat with tears glistening also as Amarie tucked in buds and arranged a couple of roses at the base of the knot in back in her hair. She backed up and studied her aunt for a moment moving back to adjust a curl or two.  "There now, you will blow him away with your beauty," she grinned. Taking the remaining roses, she arranged them in a small bouquet, wrapped the stems in a handkerchief and passed them to Sadi.  Shaking out the shawl, she carefully laid it across her shoulders and stood back. Waving at the windows she drew her aunt's attention to the reflection now visible against the dark night.  
  
"Even the Lady Galadriel would have a difficult time outshining you this evening."   
  
Sadi stared at the unfamiliar figure reflected back at her.  "Is that really me?" she gasped.  
  
"It isn't any once else, _pen vuil_." Amarie smiled.  "Now go knock our good Lord Erestor off his feet.  I won't wait up for you."  
  
Sadi wrinkled her nose at Amarie and returned her grin. "I just might do that, _penneth_." With that she swept out the door and down the hall to Erestor's suite.   
  
Amarie followed her to their door and watched as Sadi approached his.    When it opened to her, she saw the delighted but somewhat dazed expression on Erestor's face as he pulled her into his arms and left a lump in Amarie's throat and a smile on her face. Closing her door, she prayed that for once Sadi would receive everything she desired. For far too long she had put the needs of others ahead of hers. Now she deserved to be on the receiving end.  
  
Sighing, Amarie crossed to her room and for the first time noted the clutter of books, drawings and skeins of thread scattered about. She had been working in the evenings for nearly three weeks on a new cartoon for one of the recent orders. It had proven difficult because the customer wanted it to include a number of historical incidents.  She felt that it was just to busy and needed to be simplified. She had finally arrived at a design she could live with and was prepared to send off the cartoon for approval.  
  
When she was in the throws of designing a new tapestry she worked best in her version of organized chaos. For some time she had refused to let the house elves enter her bedroom to clean or straighten up until she had finalized this one design. For the past two weeks the head housekeeper had been pressing her to allow a through cleaning.  Deciding it would be prudent for her to do some preliminary pick up and organizing if she wanted to protect her progress she started to put the various items in neat piles on her desk and in the box she had been using as storage for her work. Collecting books and scrolls she had borrowed from the library as source material, she stacked them on a chair near the door in the outer room so that she could return them the next day.   
  
Returning to her room she picked up the skeins of thread she had been using for color samples from the table near the windows and sorted them into color packs to be returned to the supply room at the workshops.   As she turned to place them on her desk, a silver shimmer near its back leg caught her eye.  Thinking that somehow she had missed some silver thread, she bent down and grasped it. Pulling it out where she could really get a good look at it she nearly dropped it back on the floor. It was a mithril headpiece, exactly like the one that Elrond wore.   
  
  
Penneth-young one  
Pen vuil- dear   
  
   



	45. A Rose Is A Rose Is A Rose

Chapter Forty-Five  
      
Elrond stared moodily out the windows at the mists rising and curling over the gardens after an early morning rain. He had spent the past two hours waiting to discuss an important matter with Erestor.  For the first time since he could remember he was not in the office when Elrond arrived.  He had not been down for breakfast either.  It was possible that something was wrong and worriedly he stood up to go check on his long time friend.  He was stopped as a cheerful Erestor bustled into the room a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning, My Lord. Isn't it a beautiful day?" he buried his nose momentarily in a small bouquet of yellow roses he carried then moved over to pour water from a pitcher on a nearby table into a glass. Placing the roses in it he crossed over to his desk and placed them carefully on the side then stood back to admired them. Turning back to Elrond his smile faltered when he saw the frown on his friend's face.

"Has something happened, Elrond? Has there been an attack, an accident or something?" he said worriedly. He turned back to the desk and started sorting through the piles of papers stacked there.  "Did I overlook or miss something important that needed attending to? I swear I took care of everything earlier this week and I am not aware of anything new showing up."

Elrond reached out to touch his arm, "Easy, _meldir_ , I was merely concerned when you didn't come down for breakfast nor were you in the office early as usual.  I wanted to discuss something with you."  
  
Erestor looked somewhat embarrassed before answering. "I guess I just needed to sleep later than usual this morning."  
  
Elrond studied his friend for a long moment, amused by his somewhat unsettled state. "You are entitled to do so whenever you desire."  He smiled, "You have spoiled me with your dedication to work and your dependability on being here whenever I needed you. I am afraid I have often taken advantage of that."  
  
Erestor looked back in surprised, "Elrond, I have never felt taken advantage of. The facts that I have your trust and that you allow me complete freedom in the organizing and management of _Imladris_ means a great deal to me."  
  
Growing thoughtful, Elrond was silent for a time as he studied Erestor through narrowed eyes. "I realize that you have dedicated your whole life to me and to _Imladris_. Has there never been anyone who tempted you to share your life beyond this?"  
  
"Honestly?  Up till now I can say no." Erestor turned back to the desk and started reviewing the day's schedule.  
  
"I take it that means that there is someone now, perhaps the charming Lady Saeldae?" Elrond queried.  
  
"Perhaps, but there are other things that must occupy my attention at the moment like Lord Celeborn's visit.  And I believe the lady has another suitor she must deal with before she and I would be free to pursue any sort of relationship freely."  
  
"For what it is worth my friend, I would totally approve of such a match. I like her and feel she would be good for you. You both are much alike right down to the way you plot and manage me. I suspect she does the same for Amarie."  
  
Startled Erestor looked over at his friend and lord, "I certainly manage your schedule, if that is what you are referring too. Otherwise I don't know what you mean," His face now a study in innocence.  
  
"I am referring to the fact that her rooms are now across the garden facing mine, the many opportunities that Amarie and I seem to find ourselves alone together, the romantic music the other evening, certain warnings passed on to the twins and even Arwen taking weaving lessons from Amarie. I also understand that Arwen sent her grandfather a note encouraging him to come spend the winter here with us."  
  
"How…?"  
  
"How did I know? My dear friend, I have known you far too long not to see what you were up to from the beginning. How you knew of my interest in Amarie I don't know but your apparent lack of interference was a certain indicator that there were behind the scene machinations going on.  Besides I received a question from Galadriel wanting to know who Amarie was and why Celeborn was needed here."  
  
"How…..? Oh, the usual way I gather."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Yes, and I told her everything."  
  
"Dare I ask what her reaction was?"  
  
"Well she wasn't particularly surprised. What little she knows of Amarie is favorable and so is her first response. She is pleased that the children like and approve of her. She will wait though for Celeborns opinion before giving final endorsement. She expected, or rather hoped, that I would find someone eventually. She said it had been too long a time for anyone to be alone." Elrond looked over his steepled fingers at his friend.  
  
"If your discussion got that far with her then you must also be aware of Lady Amarie's concerns about your family's reaction to her involvement with you. She is terrified that the Lady Galadriel will disapprove and take action that would harm the workshops and her people."  
  
"I mentioned Amarie's concerns. Galadriel approved. She feels such concerns and willingness to put her people's well being above her own desires speaks well for her.  She did say one thing I found rather strange though."  Elrond fell silent as he pondered over the strange path their conversation had taken at that point.  
  
Erestor sat down in the chair across from Elrond and waited quietly for him to continue.

Finally looking up, Elrond said, "She said I have a very powerful ally who approves of the match and she was nearly knocked out when she received the message."  
  
"Was she looking into her mirror in the glade?"    
  
Elrond shook his head. "I don't think so.  From her comments, she believes it was the voice of one of the maiars, or even one of the Valar speaking."  
  
Erestor sat in shocked silence as he considered the implication of that. "That might explain why you two seemed to know each other so well so quickly."  
  
Elrond shifted uneasily in his chair, "There were other reasons, but I am not prepared to share them with you right now, if ever." He sighed heavily and rubbed his brow.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Enter," called Elrond  
  
"Good morning my lords." Amarie smiled at them both then looked directly at Elrond.  
  
Elrond immediately smiled and rose to his feet, "Good morning, Amarie nin." His eyes told her that he held the memory of their last dream in his thoughts. She too remembered.  
  
Erestor cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, I have some things to attend to in the library." Looking at both of them he chuckled and quietly left the room shaking his head.  Neither of them noted his passing.  
  
" _Lirimaer_ , I am happy to see you, did you sleep well?" Elrond moved to pull her into his arms.  
  
Amarie placed a hand on his chest, "Elrond…….," she closed her eyes and shuddered.  
  
"What has happened, why are you distressed?"  
  
Pulling back she handed him a wrapped bundle. Puzzled he looked at her then took the bundle and unwrapped it.   For a long moment he stared at it. It was his mithril headdress.  
  
"I misplaced this a while ago, where did you find it?"  
  
"On the floor behind my desk."  
  
"That is not possible, I have never worn it in your rooms."  
  
She looked at him with mute distress. "When is the last time you remember wearing it _meleth nin_?"  
  
Pausing, he thought back, "The night of the banquet." He smiled, "I also think I wore it when I came to your room in our dreams and we undressed each…..other….."  His voice trailed off and his eyes locked with hers as realization hit.  "The dreams have become reality."  
  
She nodded and he pulled her back into his arms, " _Ind nin_ , I do not regret it, I have  spent too many nights alone in my bed wishing you were there with me. I only wonder when these wonderful dreams became reality."  
  
He lifted her chin with a gentle hand. "We have had over two hundred years of dreams, it is time we welcome the change. We have much to discuss and many plans to make. But first I long to taste you." He lowered his face to hers and took her mouth in the first of a series of long passionate kisses.  
  
  
ind nin-my heart 

lirimaer-lovely one

meleth nin-my beloved    
   
  
      
   



	46. A Final Goodby

Chapter 46

                  A  Final Goodby  
  
"Lady Sadi," Beran poked his head in through the door of the office,  
  
Sadi lifted her head from a stack of papers she was preparing to file. "Yes?"  
  
"My Lady, there is someone here to see you if you aren't busy."  
  
"I will be right there.  Show them to the garden terrace, will you Beran?" Sadi stood up and noted that there were ink stains on her hands, she had a quick wash and checked her hair. Walking out of the small office, she quickly passed through the outer workshop pausing when she reached its open sliding doors. She watched a tall dark haired elf clad in the brown and green clothes of a forester standing near the edge of the terrace looking down into the swift flowing waters of the Bruinen rushing nearby.    
  
Sadi cocked her head and studied his lean figure. Old memories swiftly returned. Although he had been quiet and said little he had always been popular with the _ellyth_. He was good looking with a charming young _ellon_ smile and a wicked sense of humor. She had loved him dearly and was deeply hurt when he had been unwilling to wait until her family had resolved their problems. She wondered why he had never found someone he wanted to bond with. She noted how sad and worn he now looked.  
  
Taking a steadying breath she crossed the pavement slowly as he turned back hearing her footsteps above the sound of the water. "Hello Tauron, I see your hearing is as good as ever."  
  
He stood quietly studying her for a moment then a smile changed his face back to the one she remembered, "Hello Sadi, it has been a long time. You haven't changed much."  
  
"Nor have you." She commented wryly.  "What brings you to _Imladris_?  Did you just arrive?"  
  
Nodding he grasped her hands. "You look just as I remember, only much more elegant.  I am glad life has treated you well."  
  
"It has not been bad. But why are you here after all this time?"  
  
"I wanted to see you, to discuss us."  
  
"There is no us. That was finished a long time ago."  
  
He sighed, "I know, but it ended badly and I don't think either of us deserved that. I wanted to say how much that has bothered me over the centuries and tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you.  Family, for you, has always been important and if I had not been so bull-headed, we might have been able to work things out."  
  
Sadi watched as he stood there with his head bowed.  She said quietly, "It was as much my bullheadedness as yours that caused it. While I am sorry it ended the way it did, it was for the best.  You need not be concerned any further."   
  
He nodded, "Nonetheless, it was badly handled and I deeply regret it."  
  
Sadi nodded. "Well let us consider the matter closed and hopefully we can part friends."  
  
"I agree. I was glad to hear that the workshops had relocated to Imladris. With all of the increased _yrch_ attacks going on around the Mirkwood borders, the village was not a safe place."  
  
"Amarie was able to arrange it and we were glad to come.  It has proven to be a very good move for us.  Our elves are very happy here."  
  
Tauron sighed. "I was sorry to hear about your nephew and his wife.   Then to hear your sister and her husband had left for the Western Lands was a surprise.  Why did not you go with them?'

She shrugged, "Amarie was not ready to go and neither was I. We both felt the workshops were still important enough to continue and I couldn't leave her on her own.  
  
Both stood there for a long time in awkward silence. Finally Tauron cleared his throat.  "I needed to clear the air before I left."  
      
"Before you left?" she turned and indicated a nearby bench. "Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded following her and sitting. "I'm leaving for the Gray Havens in the spring to sail for the Western Lands. I am in the process of winding down my affairs here before I go. I have no one left here and I miss my family."  
  
"Did you never find anyone after we ended our betrothal?" Sadi asked curiously. She signaled to Beran to bring some tea and sweet bread.  
  
He smiled sadly, "There was an _elleth_ , but her family sailed before we could follow through. I will admit I am hoping she will be there when I arrive. How about you."  
  
Looking at his worn face, she had no wish to hurt him further. "None serious as of yet. There have been one or two who became fast friends, but nothing worked out. Tell me what you have been up to since we last met."  
  
"Not a whole lot.  I have been working in the northern and eastern forests for the past five hundred years or so. Shortly after  _naneth_ _nin_ decided she was ready to go _ada nin_ sailed to the west with her. Well, my sister and her mate had three ellyn, and they left about one hundred and thirty years ago so they could know their _daer odril_. I am not sure why I stuck around, but now I am ready to go."  
  
Beran arrived with the refreshments and placed them on a nearby table. Smiling he spread them out and poured the tea.  Sadi  nodded her thanks and turned back to Tauron. "What will you do until you leave?"  
  
"I have to finish turning over my duties to my deputy, and then I will teach woodcraft classes to the new foresters. And I will have to finish going through and getting rid of all the family things that got left behind.  There is a lot that neither _odril nin_ or my sister wanted."  
  
He paused and looked at Sadi.  "There is a head-dress that was intended as a gift for you. _Naneth nin_ always wanted you to have it. I would be very pleased if you would accept it. That is if you wouldn't mind it coming from me."  
  
Sadi looked distressed. "Tauron, why not save it for your _elleth_ and give it to her when you get there."  
  
He shook his head, "It was made for you, and I would rather you have it. Hopefully it will help you remember our good times and forget the sad ones. It would mean a great deal to me, Sadi, if you would accept it."   
  
She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw the sheen of tears. "What can I say? Of course I will accept it."  
  
"Thank you, I will bring it over in the morning before I leave."  
  
"You are returning so soon?  You just arrived. Won't you be staying at least a couple of days and rest before returning?"  
  
Shaking his head, "There is a wagon going up with supplies for the new bridge.  I'm going along to scout and provide some protection. It is not good to travel alone even within the safety of _Imladris_.  
  
No one witnessed their final goodbyes, but Sadi was subdued for many days and Amarie heard her soft weeping for several nights thereafter.

naneth nin-my mother

ada nin-my father    
daer odril-grand parent/parents

        
  
      
  
  
       
.


	47. What? Me Worry?

Chapter  47

                     What? Me worry?  
  
Amarie worriedly reviewed the turmoil of the past few days as she walked along the pathway that led to a series of small waterfalls off of the new garden terraces by the workshops.  Reaching a small paved overlook she sat on a low stone outcropping and lifted her legs wrapping her arms around her knees.  
      
She found it hard to accept that what had up till now been a wonderful and very personal imaginative world where she let her inner most desires run free had now somehow become very real. She had actually physically gone to Elrond's room and pleasured him in a most wonderful way, but she could not fathom when or what had caused the change from the dream.  After all, what you did in dreams you did not necessarily do in real life. Isn't that what dreams were for? To pursue a desire or wish unencumbered by worries of consequences?    
  
And then there was the matter of the impending arrival of Lord Celeborn.  In spite of Elrond's assurances she had nothing to worry about regarding him she remained uneasy about it as well. During their now weekly get together she had discreetly tried to question Arwen about her grandparents and was embarrassed when Arwen had looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Amarie, you do not have to tip toe around so, ask straight out what you wish to know about them."  Seeing Amarie's agitation she added, "If this is about you and _ada_ you need not worry. We have all hoped he would find someone to share his life with and we are all delighted it is you. Although we would have liked _naneth's_ injury and her departure to have not happened, we long ago accepted that it did. My grandparents know how much _ada_ has personally sacrificed to stay here and do what needed to be done. Both of them love him like a son and want him to be happy."  
  
Amarie found little comfort in her remarks and remained  unsettled as she awaited Lord Celeborn's arrival.  
  
A few days after the departure of Tauron, Amarie was on her way to the workshops alone.  She had noted that Sadi had not dined with Erestor as was her habit and was worried that perhaps the budding romance had floundered over the visit from the forester.  The past mornings had seen Sadi rising late and looking slightly off balanced.  She apologized and said she would be along later after she pulled herself together. Much concerned, Amarie hugged her aunt and asked what was wrong and if there was anything she could do to help.

Sadi shook her head. Gathering her thoughts she looked at Amarie and after a short silence spoke approvingly.  " _Penneth_ , I am so proud of you, how strong you have become and how well you are able to deal with things. You have become everything I could ever hope you could be."   
  
Amarie, much moved over her aunt's praise, lowered her head then with a sigh.  " _Pen vuil_ , you have no idea how unsure I am most of the time.  There are things I am very worried about. I am not all that strong."  
  
"Like your relationship with Lord Elrond?" She smiled gently, "Penneth, it is worth dreaming about and fighting for."  
  
Startled Amarie looked at her aunt and said, "You have no idea."  
   
Sadi continued,  "For a long time I have had to be the anchor for all of us, first for your grandparents, then for your parents and then for you. When all of the difficulties started, somehow I never found the time to let myself grieve for losses including that of Tauron. Now that we are within the safety of _Imladris_ I have finally been able to do that. It seemed especially important now that there is the possibility of something with Erestor. I want to start it off with all sad memories behind me."  
  
Amarie grinned at her great aunt. "I am sure Erestor will feel the same way."  
  
"Amarie," Erestor called to her the next morning as she strode towards the workshops to start her workday. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course, how are you today?" Pausing with a smile, she turned and waited as he caught up to her.  
  
"Do you know how the meeting with Tauron went?  Did they come to some kind of a new understanding?" He asked worried.  
  
"Yes, but it is nothing you should be concerned with. They both had sad memories of how everything ended before. He merely wanted to clear the air before he leaves for the Western Lands. Why?"    
  
"It's Sadi, she has been avoiding me and I am not sure what to do. I was worried I may have done something to upset her."   
      
Amarie shook her head, "I don't think so. Even around me she has been withdrawn and quiet.  She tends to get this way when she has to deal with personal issues. It seldom takes more than a few days.  I have learned to just leave her alone and wait for her to make the first move."  
  
"I hope so, there are things I need to discuss with her if we are still friends."  
  
"Just friends?" she grinned. "From all those late night dinners I thought things were much more serious than that. Or should I be complaining to Lord Elrond that you have been toying with my aunt's affections?"

He started to sputter indignantly, "I have very serious intentions where Sadi is concerned and you, young _elleth_ , had better mind your manners.  Complaining to Elrond indeed, as if he was not already aware of what I intend with regard to her."  
  
"Erestor, my friend, please calm down." She reached out and touched his shoulder, "I apologize. I was merely teasing. I would welcome you into the family gladly if that is your intent."  
  
He suddenly deflated. "No, it is I who should apologize," he sighed. "It's just that I am so unused to this business of courting. I have not had any practice for a long time and I find I become very unsettled quite easily."  
  
Amarie chuckled wryly, "I can easily understand that. I am often that way lately myself."  
  
Erestor looked at her sympathetically, "In your case, it must be especially disconcerting, but you should not worry too much. You have many friends on your side, and one or two of those are quite powerful."  
  
"Powerful?"  She responded startled.  "What do you mean?"  
  
He looked embarrassed for a moment. "Elrond's _hin_ , and everyone here approves. Lord Celeborn is due here in a week or so and I know he will also approve."  
  
He raised a hand as she started to question him further. "There are others, but I am not at liberty to say anything just yet. Please don't ask just know!"  Leaving a very puzzled and confused Amarie standing in the middle of the path, he turned and disappeared into the main house.  
  
hin-children  
  
  
  



	48. On Pins and Needles

Chapter Forty-eight  
  
                On Pins and Needles  
  
Elrond sighed as he watched Amarie from his balcony.  She slowly crossed the garden below on her way back to her rooms after spending the evening with him. In spite of his repeated reassurances she remained terrified of Celeborn's pending arrival.   
  
There had been no more night visits either in dreams or in reality between them. They often had their midday and evening meals together and spent time alone afterwards in his sitting room but he had to admit he missed their dreams. Erestor had not shown much sympathy either he noted wryly as concerned as he had been over his own relationship with Sadi. Hopefully, he thought, the matter would sort itself out when Celeborn arrived within the next few weeks.  
      
When Amarie had passed from his sight, he closed his eyes, "Lord Manwe, always have I served the Valar and sought to do your bidding. If what I have done has found favor in your eyes, I asked that the Valar look upon my loneliness and grant me this union with Amarie."

Elrond then looked up at his father's star. "Ada, I need your help, how may I ease her fears? I have been alone for so long and I need her. She is my other half."  
  
A sudden breeze blew across the garden stirring the trees and carrying the sounds of the waterfalls and scent of late summer flowers through the rooms and halls of the last homely house. Elrond bowed his head resignedly and entered his sitting room. Crossing to a table near his desk he picked up the carafe of _miruvor_ and poured himself a glass before sitting down at his desk. Looking at the pile of letters and reports sitting there he sighed and tackled the tallest one first.  It was going to be a long night.  
  
Entering her bedroom Amarie curled up in a chair next to the window and stared out over the garden.  She watched as the lengthening shadows of dome slowly turned into the first of aduial.  Unconsciously her eyes sought out the star that marked the ship of Earendil, Elrond's father.  
  
"I love your son so much," she whispered, "but I cannot believe that we are truly meant to be together. He is your son and a great lord. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are powerful and the parents of the Lady Celebrian and grandparents to his hin. How can a simple elleth from a weaver's family be worthy to join with such company?  My Lady Varda, tell me what must I do?" she pleaded. She bowed her head and tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.  Finally exhausted she leaned her head back against the chair and slept.  
  
Sadi entered their quarters and crossed to her bedroom. Humming softly and moving in a series of slow graceful dancing steps she held out her hand and admired the silver betrothal ring a jubilant Erestor had placed there earlier that evening when she had said yes after dinner. Pausing happily she glanced at Amarie's door and considered knocking eager to share her news. A frown swiftly covered her face as she suddenly considered the effect her news would have on the already unsettled Amarie.  Sitting down in one of the chairs there in the sitting room, she pondered the situation for some time. Finally coming to a decision, she rose and crossed back to the hall door and exited quietly, returning to Erestor's rooms.  
  
Sadi knocked softly on the door and when he opened it, entered quickly. Noting her distracted expression, Erestor took her hands in his and looked at her questioningly.  
  
" _Meleth nin_ there is a problem." She said regretfully. "I cannot wear this just yet."  
  
Erestor frowned. "Amarie?"  
  
"Yes. She is so upset over Lord Celeborn's arrival. If she has to deal with this, I am not sure what will happen but she will most certainly feel deserted."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
She looked up at him and grinned, "Well I don't intend to give it back, so if you are having second thoughts you may forget them."  
  
He grinned back, "Never entered my mind, I couldn't go through all the worry again."   
  
He pulled her into his arms and rested his head on hers.  "What do you want to do?" He questioned her again.  
  
"I think it best that we say nothing until Elrond and Amarie have resolved their situation one way or the other. Then we can make the announcement.  We won't wear our rings publicly until then."  
  
Erestor looked into her eyes and groaned. "That is going to be very difficult. I was looking forward to telling Elrond I beat him in 'the matrimony stakes'. Now I will have to guard my tongue and pretend. Is there no other way?"  
  
"If there is, I cannot think of it."  
  
"What if they cannot resolve it?" He asked, "Does that mean we must remain silent?"  
  
Sadi shook her head. "Amarie is an adult.  She will have to take control of her own destiny at some point.  I do not intend to put my life on hold any longer. I have done that enough in the past for my family and I have missed to much as a result."  
  
"You mean the business with Tauron?" He studied her for a moment. "Any regrets?"  
  
She looked up into his serious face and again shook her head. "Only that I did not meet you sooner, foolish one." Sadie pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "Just think how much time we have wasted."  
  
Erestor chuckled, "Well if I cannot yet claim you publicly, then I will claim you privately," And with that he swept her up into his arms and crossed to his bedroom.   
  
Sadi laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Know My Lord, that you definitely hold my heart.  Nonetheless I must return to my rooms before _minuial_. The proprieties must be observed if we are to protect your reputation."  
  
He paused as he placed her on his bed, "My reputation? It could only be improved. It yours we should be concerned about!"  Then he pounced on her and they both collapsed in laughter. Later leaving a very sated Erestor behind, Sadie barely made it back to her rooms the next morning before the inhabitants of _Imladris_ began to stir.  
  
dome-dusk  
aduial –evendim, second twilight, time of star opening.  
hin-children  
elleth-female elf  
Manwe- The noblest of the Ainur and greatest of the Aratar. He is the lord of the Valar.  
Varda- Wife to Manwe, she is most dear to the elves for her creation of the stars and the one elves ask most for help from middle earth.  
Minuial- morrowdim', the time near dawn, when the stars fade  
   



	49. Awaiting Judgement

Chapter 49

                 Awaiting Judgment  
  
" _Ada_ ," called Arwen as she entered Elrond's sitting room, " _daerada_ is crossing over the bridge now. He should be here shortly." She paused when she found the room empty.   
  
    "Ada?" She entered the empty bedchamber and knocked on the door of the bathing chamber. "Ada, are you there?"  There was no answer. Arwen frowned and retraced her steps into the sitting room and crossed to the balcony. She spotted Elrond below in his private garden where he sat speaking with Amarie. She hesitated to interrupt them but knew Elrond would want to greet his former father in law upon his arrival.  She also was reluctant knowing how nervous Amarie was over the impending visit.  
  
 " _Ada_ ," she called down, "Elrohir and Elladan are escorting visitors up from the bridge. Erestor suggest you join him to greet them."  
  
Elrond looked up at his daughter and understood her somewhat cryptic announcement. He nodded and turned back to Amarie. "Duty calls." He sighed, "I will have to go, _lirimaer_ , Will you join me for dinner?"  
  
Amarie sighed too, her face white and tense, "No, _meleth nin,_ You will need to deal with your father in law and I am not quite ready to face him for the first time quite so publicly as in the dining room.

"Amarie, you do not need to worry." He took her hands in his. "Celeborn is here as much to enjoy some time with his _daer hin_ and party with old friends as inspect you." Elrond explained once again patiently.  
  
She looked up into his kind eyes and smiled embarrassed, "I know, _meleth nin,_ but you have dealt with such great lords all of your life. I have only done so for the past _laer_ and then I fell in love with him."  
  
He shook his head in reluctant amusement and gathered her into his arms tenderly. "Very well, _ind nin_ , but I would come to you later if you will allow it."  
  
"Need you ask?" She lifted her face and kissed him quickly, "now go and greet Lord Celeborn as a proper son in law should. We should give him no cause to disapprove of his welcome." She gently pushed him towards the balcony stairs. "I will eat in my rooms this evening and wait for you there no matter how late the hour."  
  
Reluctantly he turned and started up the stairs. Stopping at the top he turned and looked back at her. "It may be very late, Celeborn will want to talk."  
  
"I suspect he will, _meleth nin_ , but you must stay and deal with it as long as you are needed." She waved at him and turned towards the gate that led towards the path to her rooms.  
  
Elrond grinned and entered his rooms, quickly checked his robes, frowned at a grass stain, then shrugged. Celeborn didn't stand on ceremony so he wasn't concerned. He paused a moment then grinned and placed his "official" head dress on. Wouldn't hurt to be just a bit cautious, he thought and went to meet his former father in law.  
  
The small party of horsemen clattered through the main gate of the last homely house followed closely by Elrond's sons. Coming to a stop they waited for Elrond to joined Erestor and Arwen at the bottom of the porch steps  and greet their guests. Erestor nodded to his lord and noting the headdress chuckled.

"Being careful, are we?" he queried through a wide smile. Elrond merely lifted his eyebrow and turned to the arriving riders.   
  
Their leader, a tall elf with silver blond hair and grey blue eyes, greeted Elrond with a wave and a grin. " _Mae govannen_ , Elrond _nin_ , it is good to see you.  
  
" _Mae govannen_ , Celeborn, you are welcome as always," Elrond returned the grin. "The stock of _miruvor_ awaits your attention and the usual rooms are ready for you. I have cleared all official activities off the calendar and the family is standing by to join in your plans."  
  
Celeborn dismounted and rubbed his horse's muzzle, whispering his thanks into a flicking ear. The horse nuzzled his chest then turned to follow the rest of the now departing equines eager for grain and a good rub down awaiting them in the stables.   
  
Celeborn embraced his laughing _daer iell_ and met Elrond's amused eyes. " _Well meldir_ , where is this mysterious _elleth_?"  
  
" _Daeradar_ ," interjected Arwen, "you will meet her soon, but you should know she is terrified of you and _daernaneth_."  
  
 "What have you been telling her that frightens her?"  He frowned down at Arwen and then at Elrond.  
  
Elrond chuckled, "We have reassured her numberless times, but Galadriel's reputation preceded you both and Amarie is unused to dealing with 'such great lords' as she says."  Growing serious for a moment, he went on. "She has led a sheltered life until now buried in the rather remote village where her _daerodhron_ established _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ all the millennia ago. She would have still been there had not the _yrch_ activity increased to such unsafe levels. Be patient _meldir_ , you will meet her soon and we will talk more in detail later."  
  
Celeborn nodded and turned to the tall blond march warden standing behind him. " _Haldir_ , meldir, get settled in your quarters and relax for a few days before you return to Lorien. I will have some messages for you to carry back when you depart, but until then enjoy yourself."  Looking over at his _daer ions_ sternly, he added, "And you two are not to involve any of my warriors in your usual pranks."  
  
Their grins disappeared at their _daerada's_ warning and they looked apologetically at Haldir. "Sorry, _meldir_ , guess that means no hunting or visits to the village."  
      
Haldir grinned and shrugged his broad shoulders. He was familiar with the gwanur and their pranks. He had no doubts that they would ignore their _daerada's_ warning before the day was through and he was looking forward to the fun.  
  
Elrond and Celeborn entered the main house arm in arm followed by Arwen and Erestor. Looking at his former son in law he noted the headdress, "Are you expecting other important visitors _meldir nin_? Should I put something a little more formal on to greet them, too?"  
  
Erestor chuckled as Elrond looked uncomfortable. "I believe, Lord Celeborn, you are the important visitor he was expecting."   
  
Celeborn smirked, "Me? My, my, my, he must really be worried! Maybe I should make him sweat for a while, metaphorical speaking, since elves don't sweat.  Relax, Elrond, unless she is the daughter of Sauron himself, we won't object. The _hin_ like her and we trust their instincts."  
  
Elrond groaned. It was going to be a long evening.

gwanue-brothers  a set of twins  
ada- father  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
daerada-grandfather  
daer hin-grandchildren  
daer iell-granddaughter

daer ions-grandsons

daernaneth-grandmother  
ind nin-my heart  
lirimaer-lovely one  
laer-summer  
meleth nin -beloved

   



	50. A Whopper Of A Tale

Chapter Fifty

                A Whopper of A Tale  
  
Dinner had been an uproarious affair with Elrond on the receiving end of quips from Celeborn, Erestor and Glorfindel. The _gwanur_ and Haldir had for the most part sat grinning and watched as Elrond found his serious side the subject of efforts to deflate the Lord of _Imladris_ image time and time again. When the last bottle of _miruvor_ was drained, the happy group finally retreated to their individual rooms to sleep. Elrond walked with Celeborn to his  located in the family wing next to Arwen's. Pausing at the door, Celeborn placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder.  
  
" _Meldir_ , does she make you happy?"  
  
"Yes, she does. Many times I have found her presence these past years have given me peace and lifted my spirits."  
  
Celeborn looked puzzled, "I didn't think you knew her before she arrived here a few months ago."  
  
Elrond chuckled, "I didn't. If you are not too tired, _meldir nin_ I would like to tell you a story that I have never told anyone and, as Cirden might say, 'It's a whopper.'"  
  
Celeborn waved him into the room, and before beginning, Elrond made them a herbal tea in anticipation of the next morning's expected hangover.  Both settled companionably in chairs near the fireplace and savored the hot drink. After a long silence Celeborn looked at his son in law expectantly.  
  
Elrond settled deeper into the chair and gazed out the window searching unconsciously for the star of his father.  Finding it he grinned and turned his full attention back to Celeborn.  
  
"Well it all started about two hundred and fifty years ago when I started meeting a very beautiful elleth in my dreams. At the time I believed she was someone I had created from my imagination and our  meetings resulted in increasingly passionate dreams."  
  
"Did she have a name?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "No, and before you ask, I had no idea who or where she was. She did not remind me of anyone I knew or had met, nor did I recognize any of the locations where we would meet other then my own rooms. And to my regret, we didn't meet often enough, only it seems when I was really depressed or unsettled by problems. Nor could I call the dreams to me when I wished, they would just occur."  
  
Celeborn found himself intrigued, "Go on."  
  
"About the middle of _lothron_ I received a letter from the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ , one Amarie, the _daer iell_ of Lady Serindi and Lord Thavron, old friends of my family and the well known previous head of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_.

She was requesting permission to relocate the workshops here to _Imladris_ because the increasing _yrch_ attacks on her village were hurting the well being of her artisans and their families.  Since many of the village elves had previously departed to the Undying Lands there were insufficient experienced warriors outside of those in her families remaining to provide for the village's defences. It seems the village leaders would not or could not make the necessary decisions to relocate to a safer place or arrange protection through Thranduil. In deference to that she felt that her responsibility was for her own people's safety. I later found out that she hoped that their departure would force the village to do something to strengthen their defences."  
  
"Serindi did those tapestries we gifted you with didn't she?"  
  
"And Thavron carved the doors to my rooms as well."  
  
Celeborn nodded. "I remember, Celebrian loved them."  
  
"Well, for some reason that I can't explain her letter caught my interest, and it was not an unreasonable request so I sent word agreeing to their  relocation to her and her people.  They arrived as expected but I wasn't here at the time.  Erestor welcomed them and got them settled in the new workshops and housing. But here is where it gets really strange. It seems Amarie had been having dreams also of an _ellon_ she didn't know or recognize for the past two hundred and fifty years and we both had a shock when we recognized each other as the other's dream visitor. She was both embarrassed and terrified thinking of all the possible consequences that could result if I found out about her dreams and all I could think of was how I was going to deal with her if she found out about mine."   
  
Elrond paused and poured more tea into their cups. Settling back in the chair, he continued, "After several bungled attempts to find a comfortable way to deal with the situation, we accidentally found out about our mutual dreams and settled down to explore what it all meant.  We came to an understanding and the dreams resumed. The _hin_ met her and seemed to like her at once. Arwen has been meeting with her  and the Lady Saeldae for a weekly evening  _ellyth_ night out."  
  
"Where did Lady Saeldae come from?"  his bemused father in law asked.  
  
Elrond laughed, "She is Amarie's great aunt and Serindi's sister. She is also, I suspect, soon to be Erestor's mate."  
  
Celeborn struggled to hide a grin and gave up. "Staid, serious Erestor has fallen in love? Will wonders never cease?" He shook his head in amusement.  
  
Elrond nodded, "He and Sadi have not said anything yet but they spend a lot of time together and they do a lot of plotting together. They are a good match."  
  
Celeborn nodded chuckling. "Galadriel will be most amused about Erestor.  As for Amarie, I will meet her in the morning and hopefully put her at ease."  
  
"Thank you _meldir nin_ , that would be most appreciated."  Elrond rose. "I will wish you a _maer du idh_ then. Will you join me for breakfast in my rooms?"  
  
Celeborn walked him to the door. "That I will _meldir nin_ , that I will."  
  
"Until then."  
  
Elrond entered his rooms and changed swiftly into sleeping pants and a robe. He undid his braids and washed up before crossing to the balcony his bedroom and slipping out through the gardens to Amarie's balcony. Pausing at the door to her bedroom he looked about until he found her sleeping in the chair by the dying fire. Smiling he went to her and tenderly removed the book she held loosely in her fingers. Setting it on the nearby table  he lifted her in his arms and  carried her to the bed. Drawing the covers aside he slowly laid her down and removed his robe before joining her. Drawing her gently into his arms he smiled contentedly and settled down to join her in sleep.  
  
  
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
daer iell-granddaughter  
hin-children  
maer du idh-good night's rest  
meld ir nin-my friend  
miruvor- much desired Rivendell cordial   
lothron – May, a month  
  
  
  



	51. Do I Have To?

Chapter Fifty-One

              Do I Have To?  
  
Amarie awoke feeling slightly ill to her stomach knowing what she faced later that morning.  She ignored it and stretched luxuriously and turned over to the other side of the bed. She smiled as she saw a yellow rose enclosed in a note lying on the indented pillow beside her. She had not expected he would remain with her beyond _minuial_ since they had been careful not to reveal the depth of their relationship to the others of their family and friends just yet and the dented pillow and the rose indicated he had come to her late after she had fallen asleep. Reaching for the rose she placed a soft kiss on it knowing he would have done the same as he left it there. Picking up the note she read the few lines.  
  
        _Meleth nin_ ,  
I regret that I had to depart before you awakened, but I thought  
it best to return to my rooms before the others arrived.  Celeborn will  
be joining me for breakfast there. Please join us as soon as you are up and dressed. He is eager to meet you. I have told him everything concerning our relationship and he was neither surprised nor displeased. He is eager to reassure you of that himself and that you are most welcome to the family. Until then _ind nin_.  
                        Elrond  
  
In spite of the reassuring words, Amarie still felt a feeling of queasiness in the pit of her stomach. Sighing, she rose and headed towards the bathing chamber. As she entered her stomach revolted and she barely made it to the water closet before the remaining contents of last night's dinner were violently emptied.   
  
After rinsing out her mouth, she turned to the tub and turned on the water. As it filled she returned to her bedroom to select an appropriate dress for this most important meeting. Finally she chose a soft yellow silk that matched the rose he had left on her pillow. Quickly bathing and dressing, she brushed out her hair and braided the sides drawing them back and fastening them with a clip her _daernaneth_ had given her on a begetting day long ago. Taking the rose she tucked it behind an ear and studied her reflection in the mirror over the small storage chest.   
  
"You look quite beautiful this morning, _penneth_. What is the special occasion?" Sadi stood in the door to the sitting room.  
  
Startled, Amarie turned quickly and again her stomach became unsettled. Grabbing the edge of the chest  she steadied her self and lowered her head swallowing several times.  
  
" _Penneth_ , what is wrong?" Sadi moved swiftly to her side and grasped her shoulders.  
  
Amarie laughed weakly, "I am joining Elrond and Lord Celeborn for breakfast shortly, and no matter what I tell my self, my stomach will not settle down. It continues to protest against it."  
  
"I have a pot of tea and some sweet breads in my room, perhaps a cup would help settle it and a small piece of the bread might make you feel better."  
  
"The tea sounds wonderful, but I think the bread might be a bad idea."  
  
"Very well, but come with me and sit for a while. It is still early and you have plenty of time before you need to go."    Sadi led her from the bedroom and settled her in a chair in the sitting room with the tea.  
  
A short time later with her stomach finally reaching some semblance of settling, Amarie walked slowly down the hall of  the staff wing and crossed to the family wing. Dawdling, she took her time climbing the stairs and walking down the hall to the carved doors of Elrond's rooms. Reaching out and touching one of the carved flowers, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
After a short pause it was opened not by Elrond but by a tall blue-eyed blond _ellon_ who studied her with a solemn face that quickly lit with a broad smile.   
  
"You can only be Amarie, the elleth that has captured the hearts of Elrond and all his _hin_." Taking her hand he drew her into the room and shut the door after her.  Turning back to her, he continued studying her and frowned as he noted her white face. "There is no need to fear me, my dear, rest assured both Galadriel and I want only our children's happiness.  If Elrond and you love each other, then that is the most important thing." He grinned and shook his head. "I do not think she would dare oppose you in any event. There are forces at work here beyond us and we cannot ignore them."  
  
Amarie drew a deep breath and gave him a weak smile. "I will admit I was not looking forward to a meeting that could prove difficult My Lord. Your lady's and your approval was most important to me. I could not continue if either of you disapproved."

"I told you _ind nin_ that there would be no problem," Elrond grinned as he entered from his bedroom and crossed to stand behind her. He drew her backwards into his arms  and rested his head on hers. Looking across at Celeborn he chuckled, "He really isn't very frightening, now that you have met each other, is he?"

"He may not be frightening to you, _meleth nin_ , but he is still your father-in- law, and the lady your mother-in-law. They could make things very uncomfortable if they so choose." Celeborn watched the by-play with amusement.  
  
Elrond arms slipped lower to enclose  her waist and resting one of his hands on the curve of her stomach. "Well I won't let them………,"  he stopped. Turning her in the circle of his arms, he gazed into her startled eyes, " _Meleth nin_ ," he paused, his face reflecting deep emotion, " _Ind nin_ , this is wonderful, I could not hope for greater news."  
  
Bewildered Amarie looked up at him, "I am happy it pleases you _meleth nin_ but you were expecting it."  
  
Elrond paused then he smiled at her and drew her into a tight embrace, "It isn't quite what I expected, _ind nin_ , but it bodes well for our future."  
  
"Well if you two do not mind, I am hungry and breakfast awaits," Celeborn waved at the set table by the windows.  
  
  
Bending his head he whispered in her ear, "We will talk of this later."   
  
She nodded and he led her to the table and settled her in her chair before moving around  to his own.  For the rest of the meal, he found himself smiling and he watching her with shining eyes.   
  
          
hin-children  
meleth nin- my beloved  
minuial* [min_uj._l]  n.  morrowdim', the time near dawn, when the stars fade   
ind nin-my heart   
penneth-young one  
  



	52. What Do You Think I Am?

Chapter Fifty-Two

                 What Do You Think I Am?  
      
Opening the door, Sadi grinned at Erestor who was definitely suffering a hangover. "That must have been some party last night."  
  
"Not so loud,' he pleaded even as he reached for her. "We had more to drink than to eat. And Celeborn kept urging more upon us."  
  
She chuckled and snuggled into his arms, "Was it necessary for you to do as he said?"  
  
Erestor in spite of the hangover smiled into her hair, "We were trying to ensure he was in a good mood so that when Elrond talked to him later he would be amenable to the 'problem.'"  
  
"Do you know how it went?" she asked and leaned back. "Amarie has been a nervous wreak even to the point her stomach was upset this morning. I was able to get her to drink some tea but I won't know how her meeting with Celeborn and Elrond this morning went until later."  
  
Erestor perked up at the word tea.  He reached inside his robe, pulled out a small package and handed it to Sadi. "Would you mind making me some tea?" he pleaded hopefully.  
  
Sadi looked at the package then at Erestor. "Isn't my tea strong enough for you?"  
  
 He groaned and turned towards a chair, "Not so loud, I beg of you, _meleth_." Sinking into it, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Yes, your tea is fine, it is just that this is for hangovers and I really could use it."  
  
She smirked and crossed to the fireplace where a kettle was warming.  Taking a handful of Erestor's hangover tea mix, she quickly poured the hot water over the crushed mixture into a small teapot and wrinkled her nose at its pungent odour. "I would prefer the hangover to drinking this if it taste as bad as it smells."  
  
He waved a hand instead of his head. "I know, but it really works. You should see what Glorfindel uses. I would hate to see him this morning."  
  
Moving back to him she handed him a cup and he took a cautious sip and grimaced. "I keep hoping Elrond will come up with a more pleasant mixture but he refuses. Says if we are going to drink so much we deserve it." He wrinkled his nose and downed the full cup.   
  
Sadi sat in the chair across from him and watched as he laid his head back  and waited for the effects of the tea to relieve his pounding head. Shaking her head she finished the cup she had been drinking when he arrived.   
  
Erestor finally sighed. "Amarie was meeting Elrond and Celeborn for breakfast I take it."  
  
"Yes, she left just before you arrived. Poor thing, she was white and she certainly didn't rush to get there."  
  
"Well, as nervous as she has been, maybe Elrond will treat her to some extra gentle and loving attention." Erestor looked at Sadi with a grin, "I could also use some gentle care at the hands of my betrothed, that is if she is so inclined."  
  
Sadi snorted inelegantly, "I am surprised that you waited this long before asking."  
  
Rising gingerly, Erestor carefully crossed to her and pulled her up. "Your bed or mine?" he grinned.  
  
"Better be mine," she replied.  "I don't think you would make it back to yours."  She pulled him after her into her bedroom and pushed him onto her bed. Removing her gown, she leaned over him with a wicked smile, "I intend to really make you suffer."  Her mouth descended onto an aching limb.  
  
He gasped, "Oh dear, I guess I have really been a bad, bad, _ellon_."  
  
      
Elrond frowned as he watched Amarie push the food around her plate. She was considerably brighter then when she arrived and seemed to be more at ease with Celeborn. Still she ate very little and drank only occasional sips of the fruit juice she had requested. She followed the conversation avidly asking occasional questions about Lothlorien and about living in the trees instead of among them. She was fascinated when Celeborn described the flets or talans and how they moved in the wind. Elrond thought she looked just a bit green at that but she seemed to recover quickly. Finally, Celeborn finished talking and looked across at her.   
  
"Amarie, _mell nin_ , you must visit us soon, I know you will enjoy it and Galadriel would love to show you her glade. Perhaps after the ceremony you and Elrond can come."  
  
She glanced over at Elrond. "Perhaps," she murmured noncommittally.  
  
"Well I think I will wander down to the training fields and see if anyone is up to a sparring bout before it gets too much later. I can use a good workout after last night. Clear my head a bit." Celeborn rose from his chair and waved Elrond back to his as he also rose. "No, _melder nin_ , stay, and pay some attention to your lovely _elleth_. I know the way."  
  
Elrond looked at his former father-in-law affectionately.  "That I will _melder nin_ , that I will."  
  
Celeborn grinned and left them sitting there at the table and looking at each other with wide smiles.    
  
Elrond reached across the table, took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. " _Meleth nin_ , you have filled my heart with joy."  
  
Amarie smiled back at him, "I did not know that finally having the courage to meet with Lord Celeborn  would give you so much pleasure.  I will admit that this morning that I was so nervous that I was very ill to my stomach and lost last nights dinner."  
      
He chuckled, "That isn't what I was referring to."  
  
She blushed at his blazing joy and shook her head. "No, I do not know what I have done, _ind nin_ but I am pleased that you are happy."  
  
"You really do not know, do you?" he asked delightedly.

She shook her head in bewilderment.  "I am sorry I don't." 

Ind nin-my heart  
meleth-beloved  
meleth-my beloved  
mell nin-my dear  
meldir nin-my friend  
  
      
  



	53. Oh My!!!!!!!

Chapter 53

                 Oh my!!!!!!!!!

"AN ELFLING?" Amarie sat there stunned. She swallowed hard several times. "An elfling, I am going to have an elfling." She looked across the table at Elrond, "WE are going to have an elfling!"  
  
Elrond grinned at her response and drawing her hand towards him kissed it then frowned as she shook her head almost in denial. "Does this not please you, _ind nin_?" he asked quietly.  
  
" _Meleth_ , I am overwhelmed." She rose from the chair and walked to the edge of the balcony. She turned back and faced him. "This is all happening too fast. I need some time to adjust to it."   
  
She paused noting his now closed expression. " _Meleth nin_ , having an elfling with you was something I never dared to even think about. Having an actual relationship with you never seemed to be possible either, yet it has happened. I don't think you can understand all of the implications of this for me. It is not that I do not desire it, it is that I still find it hard to believe fully yet. Up until five months ago you existed only as the imaginary lover of my dream world. Then we arrived here and I found out you were real and who you were. After that, I discovered we shared those dreams, dreams that were becoming more and more intense and erotic. Dreams that rose to such levels of desire and longing each time I was both shocked and rapturous. When they became reality, I found it even harder to accept. Things like this just don't happen to _ellyth_ like me."  
  
"Amarie, _ind nin_ , Do you not understand what a gift we have been given?"   
  
"Of course, I do. The difficult part is understanding why. What has made me worthy of it? I am receiving so much more from it than you are and I am terrified that one day you will wake up and find out what a fraud I am."   
  
Elrond shook his head as he moved to her side and pulled her close. " _Ind nin_ , I know you are not a fraud." He gently lifted her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I have said we will do this together, that I will do what is ever necessary to make it work. Will you not let me?"  
  
Amarie sighed and relaxed against him, " _Meleth nin_ , do I have any choice? Without you I could not survive, I would simply fade away. I love you with all of my heart and now there is another that will need us both. It just would be so much easier if I could find answers to those things that I fear most."  
  
Elrond bent his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "What do you wish to know? If it is within my ability to deal with it, I will not hesitate to do so."  
  
She smiled up at him ruefully, "Everything!"  
  
He chuckled at her expression, "That covers it well."  
  
Amarie lifted her arms and encircled his neck. "I would settle for just a few answers for now."  
  
"So?" His grey eyes studied her serious face.  
  
Amarie paused picking her words with care. "Elrond, you are the Lord of Imladris, what do you or the others expect of me as your wife? How do the workshops fit into those expectations? Wives of great lords are not known to be involved with such things. I have not brought my artisans and workshops all this way only to be expected to turn it all over to someone else to manage. They are my responsibility and I will not desert them."  
  
Elrond looked surprised, "You have already established yourself as the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ , and no one expects you to change that." A huge grin split his face as he continued. "Did you expect me to give over my responsibilities as the Lord here when I wed the Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_? I must warn you, wood working is not one of my strong talents."   
  
Amarie could not hold back her mirth at the picture of the elegant Lord of Imladris struggling with a piece of wood and a lathe or a carving knife. "Your finesse with a sword would do little to help you there." She admitted between her giggles.  
  
Elrond chuckled. "You are correct, but even my finesse would be somewhat rough given I have not wielded a sword in a millennia or two. I would need some practice. What else has you concerned?"  
  
"That was the main thing." She paused before continuing, "I will find it hard to follow Lady Celebrian as the Lady of Imladris." Amarie reached up and brushed back a black tress over his shoulder and cupped his chin in her hands. "Meleth, you still carry some guilt over your inability to fully heal her. I wish for your sake we really knew she was all right."  
  
She went on, "I know the gwanur and Arwen have accepted me and I feel that Lord Celeborn likes me. I truly hope he and the Lady Galadriel will not resent my taking the place their _iell_ once held. It must be so hard for them seeing it happen."   
  
"I don't know how Glorfindel or Lindir feels," She paused with a wicked grin, "but I believe Erestor will have no problem accepting my new role, after all, it looks like I will be his great niece by marriage."  
  
"I cannot deny your words about Celebrian," he sighed sadly. "I too would feel much more at peace if I knew she was all right. But that I will not know until we reach the Undying Lands."   
  
There was a long silence, then Elrond pulled Amarie tight against him and buried his face in her neck, "I will not let that cloud our marriage _ind nin_ nor our future elfling's birth."  
  
Amarie smiled "Our elfling, _ind nin_ , when will we know whether it is an elleth or ellon?"  
  
"It will be a short time yet, it's _fea_ is still too young."   
  
"You will be a wonderful _ada_ again, _meleth nin_ , I wonder what kind of a _naneth_ I will be?"  
  
" _Ind nin_ , you will be a very good one." He smiled down at her tenderly.  
  
_Meleth_ , would you mind if we keep this our little secret for just a while? I am not sure how your _hin_ will react when they find out. I think we will have to do a little preparation."  
  
He grinned and nodded, "I believe that would be wise, _ind nin_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ada-father  
Meleth-beloved   
ind nin-my heart  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
Fea-spirit  
Elleth-female elf  
Ellon-male elf   
Hin-children


	54. The Powers That Be

__  
The breeze slowed and touched her face gently as she slept. She frowned and shifted restlessly in the chair. A shimmer of gold and silver flashed across her mind.  
  
"Little wanderer of dreams, why do you tear yourself apart so? Have I not said I would walk with you?"  
  
"I know not who you are. Why should I trust a nameless voice in my dreams? How can I even trust my dreams? Once I thought them private and a place to safely let my imagination run free, then I found that I shared them with one who was above my reach. And now I find they have become reality. I love him but he is a great lord and the son of those blessed by the Valar. I am nothing."  
  
There was a long moment of silence then the voice came again with a long reluctant sigh. "I am Ilmare, the handmaid of the Lady Varda. I am here in answer to your plea."  
  
She sat in shocked silence for a long time. "Why does the Lady Varda honor one such as I?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
"Little Wanderer, in your dreams you sought one worthy of your love and support. Your loneliness as well of that of Elrond touched the hearts of my Lord and Lady. He is beloved by them and they seek to reward him for his faithful and unquestioning obedience to the Valar's desires. Far too long have they watched and sorrowed for his pain. They searched your heart and finding no darkness there believed you both deserved the joy of each other."  
  
"The Lord Manwe and the Lady Varda would favor a joining between us? But what of the other Valar?" a disbelieving Amarie choked out. "And what of the Lady Celebrian? Is she healed? How can she be happy to be sundered from her lord and her family?"  
  
" It is the decision of the Valar."  
  
There came a long pause before the maia continued. "After the death of the high king Gil-Galad left no direct heir, Elrond and Celebrian made a political marriage which joined the two great houses that could claim the throne. This prevented a civil war and provided stability for those elven kingdoms that remained in middle earth. Both the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were aware of this and acknowledged it as a necessity at the time. They did indeed hope that affection would grow between Elrond and Celebrian. Sadly it did not and no such bond formed between them. In spite of that, when Celebrian was injured so badly by the yrch, Elrond did everything he could within his power to heal her. When he could not heal her fea she departed to seek renewal and healing in the undying lands. While there was no love between them, Elrond and Celebrian both love and cherish their hin. She knew he would remain in middle earth for a time long beyond her departure. She admired his integrity and wisdom and knew he would care for their hin while she could not. She requested her freedom so that he would be free to seek the one who would complete him and add joy to his fea while he remained behind. Reluctantly Elrond granted it knowing her determination on the matter and that her only salvation was to travel unhindered to the undying lands."  
  
" Know that she has indeed healed, and while there in the undying lands she has found the one that completes her. She is happy and her only sadness remains on the absence of her hin."  
  
"Little wanderer, be at peace and know that you may join with Elrond with the blessings of the Valar and take much joy in your love." There was a soft caress on her cheek and then a sigh of a breeze and once more the soft rumble of the nearby falls filled the nights silence. She relaxed deeper into slumber.  
  
In his sitting room the head of the elf lord rested on his desk where he had fallen asleep. Elrond suddenly quivered into awareness as he felt the shimmer of silver and gold ripple across his mind. He heard the soft voice communicating with Amarie and sat there in shocked silence as he realized the import of who it was that was speaking. His eyes were drawn to the pulsing glow of Vilya on his hand and he shuddered as he felt the power of the Valar swirl about the buildings of the homely house.  
  
Shaken he sat in silence while the maia Ilmare finished speaking with Amarie and felt her attention turn to him.  
  
"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond," came the musical voice of the maiar.  
  
"Mae govannen, blessed one, you honor me with your presence."   
  
There was another shimmer of silver and gold and sweet laughter rippled through his mind. "Your plea was heartfelt, Star Child, and the Lord Manwe and the Lady Varda have found you worthy of their favor. They are pleased to grant your request."  
  
He bowed his head, and then lifted it with shining eyes. "I am most humbly grateful for it, blessed one." He hesitated.  
  
"Yet, you have a question. I believe I know what remains in your heart. Stay but a moment, and you will have your answer." He felt a sudden emptiness only to feel the gentle touch return. A familiar voice touched his mind, one that he had not heard since that day long ago in the Gray Havens.  
  
"Elrond, mell nin, the blessed lady Ilmare tells me you have found the one which is your other half. Yet you still hesitate worrying about me. Let not your heart be troubled for there is no need. Melder nin, go to her with my blessing. I am well and I too have been blessed to find the one who completes me. Tell our children that I love them and eagerly wait for the day when I will see them again. Mell nin, be happy and be at peace. Please tell my parents that I love them and that all is well here. I await their coming as well."  
  
"Celebrian, mell nin I am happy for you. May you wait with joy until they may see you again."  
  
"Namerie, mell nin, namerie."  
  
"Namarie and be at peace."  
  
There was a soft sighing and the shimmer of gold and silver once more.  
  
"Blessed one, I thank you for that. I always felt that I failed her. Now we can rejoice in her well being and happiness and I am free at last to seek my own joy."  
  
A happy shimmer touched him one last time and the sweet laughter echoed across his mind. He smiled and rose from the chair. He turned upon hearing a soft step at his balcony door and opened his arms to a radiant Amarie.  
  
Elrond swept her up in his arms and held her close. "Lirimaer nin, that should answer all your questions and put to rest all of your fears."  
  
"Meleth nin, I am speechless."  
  
He smiled and and kissed her hungerly.  
  
  
  
  
elleth-female elf  
Manwe- The noblest of the Ainur and greatest of the Aratar. He is the lord of the Valar.  
Varda- one of the Valar, Wife to Manwe, She is most dear to the elves for her creation of the stars and the one most elves from middle earth ask for help.  
maia- Ainur (Holy One) of lesser power to the Valar, their servant  
mell nin – my dear  
lirimaer –lovely one  
meleth-beloved


	55. You Are Teasing, Arn't You?

Even as the effects of the power accompanying the maia's visit died away, the sound of running feet echoed in the hall outside of Elrond's rooms. There was a pounding on the door and before either Elrond or Amarie could respond, Glorfindel thrust opened the door and charged in closely followed by Erestor and the twins all armed and swords at the ready.   
  
"Elrond, are you alright?" Glorfindel demanded as he moved to the open door of the balcony then turned and surveyed the room for any danger.  
  
"Yes, _ada_ , what has happened? What caused all that shaking?" Elrohir pushed past Glorfindel to form a protective barrier next to his father and Amarie. Elladan remained near the door to prevent the approach of any danger from that direction.   
  
Erestor moved to cover the entrance to the bedroom. " _Meldir nin_ ," he called over his shoulder, "Has there been some sort of an attack?"  
  
Amarie and Elrond stood speechless staring at all of them. Noting the various stages of undress among the would-be protectors, Elrond could only shake his head in amusement. Before either of them could reply to any of the elves another answered for them.  
  
" _Melders nin_ ," came the voice of Celeborn as he entered from the hall, "We have had a very powerful visitor this night." He looked over to Elrond for confirmation and at his nod, chuckled. "I believe we have been the recipient of the attention of one of the Valar themselves." All heads swivelled back expectantly to the still stunned couple standing in the middle of the room.   
  
Before answering Elrond turned to Amarie and led her to the chair next to the fireplace. With a tender smile he touched her face, "Come _ind nin_ , sit here and rest." Then he faced his protective wall of friends, "It was the _maia_ , Ilmare, sent by the Lord Manwe and the Lady Varda themselves," he confirmed.  
  
"Will you share her purpose with us?" Erestor asked hesitantly. "If it is not forbidden."  
  
Elrond exchanged looks with Amarie and both broke into laughter.  "Yes _melder nin_ , we will. It seems Amarie and I have the Valar's blessing on our union. And I ask you to now witness the exchange of our betrothal rings, if you will."  
  
"Ada?" Elrohir and Elladan both moved to stand next to their father and Amarie, "We are pleased that Amarie will join our family. I know Arwen will be just as pleased."  
  
"I will speak for myself, _gwanurs nin_ , thank you." Arwen yawned as she entered the room. "Amarie I am glad that there will be another _elleth_ in the family here to help me manage these _ellon_. They need the strong gentle touch of us to do so. Was it really a _maia, ada_?"   
  
"Yes, _penneth_ , it was."  
  
She chuckled as he grinned at her. "Well if we are going to witness the exchange of rings, then you had best get to it. I for one would like to return to my bed before it gets cold." She looked over at Amarie with a lifted eyebrow in perfect imitation of her father and said rather dryly "I suspect you would like some privacy to consider the implication of this momentous event."  
  
At her comment, Amarie blushed a deep red and the others exchanged amused looks.  
  
Elrond moved to his desk and removed a small dark blue velvet bag from the middle drawer. Opening it he emptied it's content into his hand and returned to Amarie's side. Drawing her to her feet, he looked into her eyes and handed her the ring meant for him. Lifting her hand up he placed a kiss on it and then slipped a silver band on her finger.   
  
"Amarie, _ind nin_ , I ask you to join with me and be my wife."  
  
Smiling with great joy, she placed the ring on his finger. "Elrond, Lord of my heart, I will. Will you also agree to join with me as my husband, _meleth nin?"_  
  
"With all my _fea, meleth nin_." At that, he embraced and kissed her soundly. Laughing, they both turned to family and friends again. Elrond continued, "I thank you for witnessing this, but I must tell you that we do not intend to wait the usual year before exchanging these bands for gold ones. There are reasons why it is necessary but I do not intend to reveal what those are just now." He added, "With you to protect me and mine, we are truly blessed to have such loving and caring members among my family and friends. Now it is very late and there will be much to do to arrange a small betrothal celebration tomorrow. May you rest well until then."  
  
"Very well, _meldir_ , but we expect more information on this visit," grumbled Erestor as he ambled out the door followed by the silent Glorfindel who had been watching his lord with an intent gaze.  
  
" _Hin_ , will you remain a moment longer please?" he asked them.  
  
"Celeborn, _meldir nin_ , will you join me for breakfast? There is something I would share with you." Celeborn studied his son in law intently for a moment before nodding and turning to follow the other two elves out of the room, closing the door after.  
  
Elrond crossed to the table where a carafe of miruvor stood and frowned when he noted the shortage of glasses. "Elrohir, would you get another couple of glasses off the chest in the bedroom next to the large bookcase?"  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother and sister worriedly before nodding and going into the next room to do so. When he had rejoined them, they all looked at their father with concern written all over their faces. When Elrond looked up from pouring the mirovor and noted their expressions, he shook his head. " _Hin_ , there is nothing to cause concerned, rather there is something for you to rejoice in." He hesitated, "I was not prepared to share all of the _maia's_ visit with the others just yet since it concerned only family. I will share it with your grandfather in the morning."   
  
" _Ada_?" all three _hin_ began at once, then stopped as he smiled at them and passed out the mirovor.  
  
" The _maia_ allowed your mother and I to talk, _hin nin_. She is well and sends her love. She misses you and her parents. She also told me she has been blessed to find her mate and is very happy. She only waits for your presence to complete her joy."  
  
The three _hin_ sat in stunned silence before erupting in excited questions.  
Did she ask about us? Are you sure she is fully recovered? What did she say about her mate? Was there any concern with your and Amarie's joining?"  
  
Elrond lifted his hand to halt their interrogation. " _Hin_ , we were only granted a short few words and even that was a great blessing. No one else has been so honored before that I am aware of. I have told you every thing we said other than her blessing to Amarie and me. I wish it had been more, but it was not."  
  
Arwen turned to Amarie, "Did you hear her also?" she pleadingly asked.  
  
Amarie shook her head, "I am sorry Arwen, I think it was meant for your father alone."  
  
Arwen nodded. "I am happy to learn this at least. _Ada_ , now you can finally stop feeling guilty and start being happy."  
  
"I know _penneth_ ," Elrond agreed, "it is a great weight off my mind."  
  
Elladan had been quietly studying both his father and Amarie, " _Ada_ , do you and Amarie plan to have other _hin_?"   
  
Startled, Elrond turned to his son, "That will be between Amarie and I."  
  
Elladan smiled, "Well if you do there will have to be some rearranging of the family rooms, since the closest ones are now occupied."  
  
"Are you volunteering to move?" chuckled Arwen.  
  
He looked back at her with a sly grin, "Actually, I was thinking of your rooms since you spend so much time in Lorien with _daerada_ and _daernaneth_.  
  
Amarie looked at Elrond and in a loud whisper said, "Is this what I have to look forward to when our little elfling arrives?  
  
Elrond sighed resignedly, "Yes, _ind nin_ , I am afraid it is."  
  
Suddenly becoming silent, all three _hin_ looked at the both of them in shock.  
  
ind nin-my heart  
meldirs nin-my friends  
daerada-grandfather  
daernaneth-grandmother  
penneth-young one  
meleth-beloved


	56. A Nudge?

Chapter 59,

                A  Nudge?

" _Penneth_ , Just when did you plan on telling me you and Elrond were  betrothed?" asked a disgruntled Sadi as she entered Amarie's room the next morning. "And why did the Valar have to get involved before you two would stop dancing around each other?"  
  
" _Maer aur_ to you, too, Sadi." She finished brushing her hair and turned from the mirror. "About the same time you planned on telling me about you and Erestor."  
  
Sadi had the grace to look embarrassed. "I am sorry, _penneth_ , we just didn't want any distractions for you and Elrond. We certainly did not expect anything this dramatic to announce your decision,"  
  
"Actually, it was more in the way of a nudge from them," Amarie grinned. "We both had issues that had to be resolved before we were prepared to move forward with a betrothal. I guess they were tired of waiting on us to take care of it and decided to do so themselves."  
  
Sadi shook her head, "Well, they certainly know how to get one's attention, we were, oh never mind that……" she stopped and blushed. "Well any way, Erestor jumped out of bed when the wind came up and started shaking the building and before I could so much as ask where he was going, he had grabbed his sword and disappeared out the door and down the hall."  
  
She continued, "Then I thought I had better check on you. When I reached our rooms, you were missing and I became very worried. I was searching for you down stairs when Erestor came back from Elrond's rooms and proceeded to tell me that he and the others had just witnessed a betrothal between the two of you and all the drama was, in fact, a visit from a _maia_. Not just any _maia_ , mind you, but the servant of the Lady Varda herself."   
  
"I must have just left through the balcony doors before you arrived." Amarie said thoughtfully. "I am sorry, _pen vuil_ , that you were not there for the exchange of rings. Things were happening so fast, that neither of us were thinking very clearly then. There is a small celebration being planned for sometime this evening and I think the plans include a more formal exchange for the benefit of all."  
  
Sadi nodded, "That is what Erestor said. In fact he has asked me to help with the planning. I will be joining him later this morning to do that. You will need to pick out a gown to wear, perhaps one of those gifted from Arwen?"  
  
Amarie stared at the mithril band that now circled her finger. "I am still in a state of shock." Fingering it, she grinned at her aunt. "I think Elrond rushed it all so last night so I would have no time to think about it,"  
  
Sadi chuckled gesturing towards the ring, "Well he was certainly prepared for it in any case." Turning back towards the door, " Let me know what you intend to wear. I think I will wear that pale green and silver one that I got just after we got here."  
  
"You will look very beautiful, _pen vuil_. I will have to think about it for a bit." Amarie hesitated then called out to her aunt as she prepared to leave their rooms. "Sadi,"  
  
Her aunt turned questioningly. "Yes, Amarie?"  
  
"There is something else, I am not sure how to tell you, but……"  
  
Sadi frowned at her tone and re-entered the bedroom. "What is it _penneth_?"  
  
Amarie worried a bit of her sleeve with trembling fingers and regarded it intently. "Well it seems that to insure that I would stop dragging my feet, the Valar have gifted Elrond and I with an elfling." She glanced nervously at her aunt.  
  
Sadi's jaw dropped open and she stared at her niece. Grabbing the back of a near by chair she sat down heavily. "You are going to have an elfling?" she shrieked and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Forgive me _penneth_ I did not mean that the way it sounded. It is wonderful news. It just was not something I expected to hear now."  
  
Amarie smiled weakly, "Neither did I, I assure you."  
  
"Have you told Elrond yet?"  
  
"He told me. Apparently he sensed its _faer_ when he held me yesterday at breakfast and together with the fact I have been nauseous the past couple of weeks concluded we were to be parents." She sighed, "I just thought I was nervous because Lord Celeborn was here."  
  
"Well, I suspect that the fact the Valar have indicated their approval of your union, any refusal to accept it on Celeborn or Galadriel would be of little importance."  
  
"Well, he seemed to approve yesterday morning, I am not sure if last night will cause a change or not."  
  
"Does he know about the elfling?"  
  
Amarie shook her head. "Apart from Elrond and you no one does, although the twins and Arwen may suspect."  
  
"Is it an _elleth_ or _ellon_?"  
  
"Elrond says it is still too early to know."  
  
" _Penneth_ , I am so happy for you, I had hoped you would find someone, I just never expected it would be Elrond. And now an elfling, the Valar have really blessed you."  
  
Amarie nodded. "I know, but I am not the only one, _pen vuil_ , they have touched you as well. Erestor is a wonderful elf and I suspect he loves you very much. He was very worried when he thought he had a rival."  
  
Sadi sigh, "I know he was, but it did push him to ask me."  
  
"We will have to plan a celebration for the two of you." Amarie paused thoughtfully, "Maybe we should include you this evening as well."  
  
"Absolutely not, you will have yours and later we will have ours. I refuse to share one of my most important events even with you. Besides, the Lord of _Imladris_ should not be lumped in with someone else. Protocol would indicate something a little more important was required."  
  
Amarie wrinkled her nose and sniffed. "Already you are starting with the Lord and Lady thing. I was hoping that at least you would not change towards me."  
  
Sadi shook her head and her finger at her niece, " _Penneth_ , like it or not things will change. You are marrying the Lord of _Imladris_ , not some ordinary warrior or scholar. Unfortunately it comes with Elrond, you cannot separate them."  
  
"I know, I just hope to keep it at a minimum."  
  
  
  
  
Maer aur-Good Morning  
penneth-young one  
pen vuil-dear one


	57. An End A Beginning

With the departure of the final guest, the last homely house settled back into the normal peace and quiet it enjoyed for most of the year. Even the large cleanup required to erase the aftermath of one of the biggest Harvest Festival ever failed to upset the usual harmony the elven refuge. With the last days of iavas now turning into firith Erestor found himself busy with final preparations for the coming months of rhiw when Imladris would be nearly cut off from the rest of middle earth. Sadi had slipped into the role of his assistant easily and he found she was able to deal with a great part of the procurement and supply preparations, freeing him to clear up the remaining unfinished business items from the many earlier meetings with the representatives of the elven, human and dwarven kingdoms.  
  
The Harvest Festival had proved an excellent source to obtain much of the food and housekeeping supplies that usually were traded from outside providers. Hunters had bagged a rich assortment of wild fowl and game for the stores. The Bruinen had provided a rich harvest of fish and pork and beef had been salted and stored as well. Cheeses made from the milk of cows, goats, and sheep had been stored in the cooler caves along the river and Rohan merchants had offered a new type made from the milk of their horses. Erestor wasn’t too sure about this last but had accepted some to try. A larger then usual vegetable and fruit harvest was laid down in the root cellars and bales of wool and bolts of cloth filled waiting storerooms. Even with movement of most of the horses into more shelter quarters further down the valley there was a surplus of grain and hay. All in all it looked like they were in excellent shape and would even be able to provide for a number of their less fortunate neighbors if needed.  
  
Elrond had taken advantage of the calm to continue his writing on new healing procedures and herbal discoveries that he had found particularly effective.  
He also found time to work in the small garden adjoining the Healing Hall overseeing the harvesting of the much needed medicinal plants as well as storing them against possible need. Again merchants at the Harvest Festival had been a rich source of rare or scarce plants and herbs. He had found some that had originated from the south that particularly intrigued him. The arrival of new students had required testing and evaluation of their capabilities and reorganisation of their assignment to teachers in the Healing Hall.  
  
Amarie had settled into the rhythm of the workshops and found she producing a number of beautiful cartoons in response to the new orders received in the prior three months. The new workshops had proven to be a joy to work in and the artisans were content and eager to produce the new tapestries. Safety against yrch attacks gave them new life. Arwen continued with her weaving lessons and the three elleth enjoyed their once weekly all elleth get together.  
  
No one seemed to miss the twins or the occasional absence of Celeborn as they concentrated on preparing the site for Elrond’s and Amarie’s hideaway. Meetings with Glorfindel had resolved his concerns with the safety of his lord and new lady and he had even organized a crew of elves eager to build the small two-room cabin and attached lean to shed for a two-horse shelter. A quiet search had located an elf that had been pleased to build the stone fireplace and add a paved porch as well as mangers to the horse shelter.  
  
Amarie found that the bond with Elrond brought her a contentment she had never expected. They both had found it much easier to communicate with and meet each other whenever there was an opportunity. It was during one of these late golden firith afternoon meetings that Elrond placed a gentle hand on the swell of her stomach and touched the faer of the elfling for the first time. At first he swallowed hard and then smiled broadly through tear bright eyes.  
  
*Amarie, ind nin, this is an even greater gift. *  
  
* Well Elrond, meleth nin, what is it? An elleth, or an ellon? *  
  
*Both! *  
  
Startled Amarie stared at him for a moment, and then both of them burst out laughing.  
  
*An elleth and an ellon. How wonderful! When the Valar decide to take matters into their hands they really do! *  
  
He nodded and pulled her into a close embrace. *We will have to watch their development carefully. Gwanun tend to arrive a little early. That does bring up some things we need to discuss. You will be moving here into my rooms unless you have an objection. *  
  
She pulled back and looked puzzled at him. *Why should I have objections? You have occupied them for millennium and they overlook your private garden. It is convenient for you and your staff as well. *  
  
He looked down at her quietly for a moment. *Celebrian shared them with me and our hin were made in our bed. She created the garden. I though you might find that uncomfortable. *  
  
*I have not really thought about that. She has been gone for so long I see no real trace of her remaining. I don’t begrudge any memories you may have shared. You and I have spent much time here and there are reminders of my family already here as well. Other than adding some of my own personal items I see no reason to worry about it. I will need more storage for my cloths though. * She said thoughtfully and smiled at his serious mien.  
  
*You are a most generous elleth, ind nin. *  
  
She grinned up at him wickedly. *What is past is past. Just remember you belong to me now and I will not share. *  
  
He chuckled and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. *Yes my lady *  
  
Hugging her again he continued, * We will need to do some renovations so that you will have an office or study of your own and then there will be the need for rooms for a nursery. *  
  
*Can it be done with out evicting Arwen from her rooms? *  
  
*I was thinking if we moved that wall and the outer doors down the hall a bit and built a flight of stairs there we could use those rooms on the lower level for a nursery suite that will eventually be a good set up for the gwanun. Moving the wall will let us add a room here that we can use as a nursery for them until they are older, and then it can become your office. Until then the lower rooms can be your office. Do you think that will work? *  
  
*That sounds wonderful; I would hate to make Arwen feel like she was shoved aside and I really don’t want the little ones too far away from us until they are a little older. *  
  
*Gwanun, ind nin, Its hard to believe. *  
  
  
laer-summer  
rhiw-winter  
firith -"leaf-fall," autumn between October and November  
iavas - late summer between August and October  
yrch –orc (plural)  
elleth-female elf  
ellon-male elf  
gwanun-a pair of twins  
hin-children  



	58. Who Can Help?

Amarie should have been utterly content and she was. But there was just that one little thing that lay just beyond the edge of her sub consciousness and she could not quite put her finger on it. She was now doing what she most loved and her creative juices were flowing freely. She was going to be the mother of elflings and she was bonded with Elrond, and through the bond she was able to savor the depth of his love and caring for her as he was from her. She had only to think of it and he made sure she had it. Why, he treated her as if she were the most precious, delicate thing he had. He was the elf of her dreams. Why then this little prick of disquiet?  
  
And then it dawned on her. In all of this, the out right passion of their dreams was missing. Amarie frowned.  
  
Suddenly aware of her unease Elrond put down the manuscript on his desk in the small library and reached out.  
  
*Ind nin, what troubles you? *  
  
Across in her workroom where she was preparing a cartoon Amarie hesitated then carefully shielded that part of her thoughts from him. This was something she had to think through more carefully before discussing it with him. She may be unrealistically expecting in real life what she had found in the dream world.  
  
*A momentary frustration with the progress of my design, meleth, I will have to do some revising, I think. * She sighed.  
  
*Is that all, Ind nin? * Elrond frowned.  
  
*No, meleth, but it is nothing for you to be concerned with. I am merely pondering a number of things and if they need the attention of the Lord of Imladris I will bring them to his notice, *  
  
He smiled. *And what of your lover? *  
  
*Him, too. *  
  
*Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help you resolve this? *  
  
*Elrond, I know the bond lets us be aware of each other in many ways, but you do not need to try to fix every concern or smooth every worry I may have. There are times when I must think things out for myself even as I know you must do. I am a grown elleth, the Mistress of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain, soon to be your wife and the Lady of Imladris. I carry our elflings and I am well aware of your love and devotion. There can certainly be no doubt of mine for you. With all of this I think I am entitled to an occasional worry or question. *  
  
He paused, then nodding his head, *Very well, ind nin, I will let you deal with it but if it is something I can help with, I expect you to let me know. *  
  
She smiled as the last thread of his thoughts crossed her mind before their contact faded.  
  
*Pregnant elleths are always full of contradictions. *  
  
Staring back down at the cartoon in front of her she studied it with a critical eye. In spite of what she had told Elrond she was pleased with the design. It was a depiction of one of their dreams. A shadowy elleth and ellon embracing and lying on a bed in a roofed pavilion surrounded by swirling currents in shades of blues, purples and gold. Above, the dark night sky was covered with stars. This was to be her wedding gift to him in two months time and she hoped to get started on it herself as soon as the loom could be set up and threaded. Luckily they had brought a couple of the smaller looms including the one that the four seasons set had been produced on. How fitting it would most likely be the one used for this one as well.  
  
Deciding she had done as much as she could for now, Amarie put her things away and entered the workrooms beyond.  
  
“Beran,” she called out to one of the artisans working on threading one of the very large looms, “will you set up loom number seven in my workroom?”  
  
He grinned and nodded. “You finished the design then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“If you like I can set up the thread as well. I will need the cartoon though.”  
  
She blushed, “No I will do that. It is a surprise and I don’t want any knowledge to slip out no matter how innocent.”  
  
“My lady,” he said seriously, “You need not worry about that. If it depicts a personal thing between you and Lord Elrond, we would say nothing. We owe you both a great deal.”  
  
Amarie smiled at his declaration. “I know you would not, meldir, but it is my gift to him and I want it to be all my effort.”  
  
Nodding, Beran grinned and returned to his work.  
  
Amarie sought her usual thinking place hoping she would not find Lord Celeborn there. She needed time to ponder what she had discovered earlier about her disquiet and he certainly was not someone she could discuss it with. She needed an older elleth she could approach who was both sensible and discreet. It was times like this she missed her grandmother. Fortunately he was just walking out the gate to return to the main house.  
  
“Mae govannen, Amarie, It is nearly noon, will you join me for lunch today? “  
  
“Thank you, no. I have some thinking to do.”  
  
“Is it something I can help you with?”  
  
“No,” she sighed, “what I need is my daer naneth.”  
  
“Ah, it’s an elleth problem.”  
  
Blushing, she nodded.  
  
“Well since I am not an elleth or your daer naneth, I definitely cannot be of help. Perhaps the Lady Sadi?”  
  
“No, She is not married but I am grateful for your concern.”  
  
“Well then, I will leave you to your thoughts.”  
  
She nodded and wandered on down to the boulder and sat down drawing her feet up and resting her arms and head on her knees.  
  
Celeborn watched her dejected figure and reached out to Galadriel. *Meleth nin, I believe Amarie has need of an older and wiser elleth to help her with a problem. *  
  
*Ind nin, what is the problem? *  
  
*I don’t know but she indicated she needed her grandmother and said Sadi was not married. *  
  
*Oh. * * She may not welcome advise from Elrond’s mother in law, ind nin. *  
*Possibly, but there does not seem to be anyone else for her to turn to here. *  
  
*Very well, I will try to be as discrete as I can. *  
  
*I know, meleth nin. *  
  
As Amarie pondered her problem she felt the now familiar touch of Galadriel brush across her mind.  
  
*Mae Govannen, pen veil nin.  
  
Startled Amarie sat straight up and answered *My Lady, I am honored. *  
  
*But you are puzzled by my endearment? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*I have a favor to ask of you and I hope you will grant it. *  
*If I can. *  
  
*I am lonely for family, particularly sell nin and would ask you to let me act as your naneth, or daer naneth. I know we all find this situation a bit strange but you and I could help each other by doing so. You may have questions you would ask of an older, more experienced elleth but hesitate because of who and where you now find your self. I know from personal experience how difficult it is to find someone who can be discrete and will not take advantage of such a situation. It will also let me feel useful as a mother again, albeit a nosy one and your little ones may appreciate having daer odhron as well. I can be helpful if you wish to discuss matters regarding your pregnancy. I long for little ones to spoil once more now that the twins and Arwen are grown. They are so sweet at that age. And lastly, it will further indicate Celeborn’s and my approval of your union with Elrond. We do consider him our son. Would you consider such an arrangement? *  
  
*Lord Celeborn asked you to help me, didn’t he? * She responded embarrassed.  
  
*Truthfully, yes. But this is something I had been thinking about for some time. I just hadn’t decided when or how to broach it to you. I am thankful for the opportunity now. *  
  
Amarie sat there a long time before answering. *My lady, I will admit there are things I would like to ask but hesitate to do so because I would not embarrass or cause problems for Elrond. If you can help with those, I would be most grateful, but this one…… *  
  
*Amarie, forgive me but I sensed what it is that troubles you. I will have to show you other techniques that will let you better shield yourself and your thoughts. Your barriers must be stronger for your own safety as well as those you love. We who hold great responsibility and power are targets for those who would sow trouble or discontent. With your permission I will do so later but let us deal with this other matter first. *  
  
*My lady, I have so much now and I feel very selfish to want more. Elrond is good to me. I love him so much and I know he loves me. *  
  
*It is not selfish to want to share the joy you shared before. *  
  
*How do I tell him? *  
  
*You don’t. You show him. *  
  
*How?  
  
*I believe I have the perfect answer. There is a very private location near Imladris where our daer ionnath have been building a private retreat they intend to present to the both of you as a wedding gift. I think with a little help from hervenn nin we can arrange a little time away for the two of you now. We will use it to recreate one of your favorite dreams. It will be up to you to let him know what you desire from him. *  
  
*My lady, you are brilliant! *  
  
*I am, aren’t I? *  
  
Both joined in laughter.  
  
*Amarie, mell nin, seek out hervenn nin later this evening. By then we will have the beginnings of a plan. *  
  
*I will, my lady and thank you. *  
  
*Now to the other matter of shielding…*  
  
Meleth-love  
Ind nin-my heart  
Elleth-female elf  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain-house of a thousand jeweled threads  
Ellon-male elf  
Meldir-male friend  
Mae govannen-well met, a greeting  
Meleth nin-my love  
Pen veil nin –dear one  
Naneth-mother  
Daer naneth-grandmother  
Daer ionnath-grand sons  
Mell nin-my dear  



	59. Celebration

Celeborn was seldom shaken but the words he had just heard spoken by Elrond left him hanging somewhere between joy and disbelief.  
  
"You are certain, it was she. You have no doubts?"  
  
"None. It was Celebrian. We were allowed just a short conversation, but it was she. I recognised her _faer_ both here and here." Elrond gestured towards his head and his heart. "Our bond may never have formed, but we were together too long for me to fail to recognize her. She has healed and has found her true mate. It seems we both have received the blessings of the Valar for all our sacrifices."  
  
Celeborn smiled as he felt the warm golden joy of his mate blossom and flood his mind. 'You heard, _meleth nin_? Our _sell_ is well and whole. She sends her love.'  
  
Elrond chuckled as he too felt the touch of Galadriel's joy overwhelm her mate's _faer._ He turned away to allow some privacy between his two friends only to stop when Galadriel addressed him directly. 'Elrond _nin_ I thank you for sharing this with us,' There was a pause, 'Despite your separation from Celebrian, both Celeborn and I have always regarded you as part of our family. We have sorrowed for the many losses and burdens you have been given through the millennia. We have watched with both pride and sadness as you have dealt with them without consideration of the consequences for yourself. We are truly happy that you have been given one who will be your other half and we wish you both the joy of a bond like ours.'  
  
Elrond bowed his head and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened there. 'My Lady, I thank you for that. While I have friends I consider brothers, you are my family. I have never regretted my marriage to Celebrian. How could I? She gave me three beautiful _hin_. I have regretted that my skills as a healer were inadequate to complete the healing that she so desperately needed.' He felt Celeborn's hand on his shoulder and a gentle squeeze. Meeting his gaze he noted with some surprise that he was not the only one with the glint of tears.  
  
  
Amarie returned to the main house from the workshops early that afternoon and sought the quiet of Elrond's private garden. She had first taken refuge in her office hoping that work would order her jumbled nerves but found all she could think of was the visit of the _maia_ the night before and the news she had imparted. Amarie sat there all morning with a gentle smile on her face and from time to time she would place her hand on the curve of stomach. With a sigh she addressed the elfling resting there.  
  
"Little one, you are still too small to hear your _naneth_ , and your _ada_ says it will be a while before we know whether you are an _elleth_ or an _ellon_ , but nonetheless you are a most welcome surprise."  
  
The artisans of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_ kept dropping by to congratulate her when the word of the impending betrothal ceremony spread throughout the last homely house complex like a wildfire. Their delight and amazement that their Mistress was to become the Lady of _Imladris_ was all too clear. There was also much speculation and eager discussion over the wind and shaking that had occurred the night before. With much shaking of heads, they all agreed that something momentous had occurred but just couldn't figure it out. Finally Amarie gave up trying to dodge the questions and fled the workshops after thanking everyone for their good wishes.  
  
Upon entering the garden she felt an enormous sense of relief. Seeking the far end she sat on a stone bench that overlooked the waterfalls of the nearby river. Their rumble filtered out the sounds that floated down from the house adding to the peaceful atmosphere. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back and savored the  solitude.  
  
'Amarie,' a voice sounded in her mind. Startled, she looked about searching for its source.  
  
'No child, I am not a _maia_ , I am Galadriel,' came the amused voice again and sensing Amarie's immediate panic she added. 'You need not fear my anger, I only wish to welcome you our family. Celeborn has told me what has happened and of the visit last evening of the real _maia_. He has also shared the joyful words of our _sell._ '  
  
'My lady, I do not know what to say.'  
  
'Then say nothing, Elrond is  our _ion_. His happiness means a great deal to us. He has always treated us with respect and affection and so earned ours in return. That our _sell_ was not to be his helpmate was not his fault. Yet he accepted the necessity for their union and treated her always with respect and affection. Both Celeborn and I are happy that he has now found his true mate.' There was another pause, 'Ahhh…so that gift too has been given. Your union has truly been blessed by the Valar.'  
  
  
Sadi stared across at Erestor and tossed her hands up in frustration.  
  
"This is impossible, we will never get this organized while the numbers keep changing."  
  
"I agree, but everyone wants to be there. What would you suggest?"  
  
Sadi sat there chewing her lip. "Well," she paused. "Betrothals are a family matter, and while I know everyone here considers themselves family, I think we can clearly draw a line on actual family and maybe main members of the staff." At Erestor's frown, Sadi lifted her hands to stop his exclamation. "I know, I know, the others want to be included too."  
  
Both sat in silence for a long time before they grinned at each other. "You first." Sadi said laughing at his smug face.  
  
"What if we announce the betrothal will be for just the family and personal close friends now, then announce that so everyone can participate in the good news we are combining a celebration with the Harvest Festival early next month for everyone else. That way even those who live further out can make their way in and it won't exclude anyone or disrupt harvest. It will even let some of the other kingdom representatives attend and meet Amarie since they usually send someone to the festival."  
  
Sadi nodded thoughtfully. "I agree, that seems like the best approach. We can tell the staff to plan for between forty-five and fifty elves then for this evening. There should be a message sent out immediately to the elves here at _Imladris_ to that effect and then followed by a more formal one as soon as possible to everyone else."  
  
"I will draft up the messages at once if you will work with the kitchen staff on a buffet for after wards and then, with Arwen, oversee setting up the room. I will also contact those we are inviting personally to make sure they are the only ones who show up."  
  
"Of course, but what room do you think we should use?"  
  
"The Hall of Fire is the most obvious choice, but we could even do it out on the terrace just off of the family wing. Talk to Arwen and see what she recommends."  
  
Satisfied that they had resolved the major point of contention they both separated to do the agreed upon chores.  
  
ada-father  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jewelled threads  
naneth-mother  
hin-children  
ion - son  
faer-spirit  
meleth nin-beloved  
ellon-boy elf  
elleth-girl elf  
sell-daughter


	60. Well It Started Over Two Hundred Years Ago...

Chapter 58

             Well It Started Over Two Hundred Years Ago....

The arrangements for the betrothal ceremony that evening had taken the better part of the day but with the help of Arwen and the kitchen staff everything had come together just before the first guests had arrived. Erestor had been on hand to meet them and Sadi had slipped away to change and check on Amarie's progress in dressing.  
  
While there had been some disappointment expressed at the few invitations issued, most had been quite happy at the announcement of the celebration to take place during the Harvest Festival the next month. From comments made it appeared it would be the liveliest one in many a decade.  
  
The kitchen staff had turned out in full strength to do honor to their lord and his new lady. Delectable baking smells had started filtering out earlier that morning indicating a wealth of sweet and rich pastries and breads would be available for the guests' enjoyment. That afternoon the halls were filled with the delicious, rich odure of venison, duck and pheasant along with accompanying savory sauces. Lastly, the kitchen staff put final touches on platters of fresh fruits and preparing vegetables to be cooked just before they were served.  
  
At Arwen's suggestion the _gwanur_ had been given the responsibility of helping their _ada_ get ready and escort him to the ceremony. She had hoped this might keep their antics to a minimum and asked lord Celeborn to make sure they behaved themselves. Upon arrival at their _ada's_ rooms under the watchful eye of their _daerada_ they were serious and proceeded to help him dress. Elrond watched them both, expecting at some point that there would be something that would interrupt the ceremony itself or the banquet or both. Finally noting the suspicious glances of his _ada_ , Elrohir faced him.  
  
" _Ada_ , I understand your concerns but both Elladan and I know that this is not the time or place for our usual pranks." Elrond simply lifted the eyebrow looking at him and than over at Celeborn.  
  
"There is also the fact that you have the blessings of the Valar on this and who knows what punishment they would meet out if we were to disrupt or otherwise act on our usual impulse." Elrohir continued with a roguish grin, "We could find ourselves turned into dwarfs or even trolls."  
  
Elrond glared at the both of them. "You had both better understand that if you ruin this for Amarie in the slightest way, you will be on stable cleaning detail for the next decade. Is that clear? She is already nervous enough."  
  
"And your _daernanath_ and I will also add to that as well," growled Celeborn.  
  
Both Elrohir and Elladan nodded seriously, "Yes _ada, daerada_ , we understand."  
  
Knowing that Sadi and Erestor would be working on the ceremony arrangements most of the day Arwen had insisted on helping Amarie get ready after she had completed the floral arrangements. When Sadi returned to their rooms and changed, she and Arwen would escort Amarie to the ceremony.  
  
Arwen smiled at Amarie when she opened the door to Arwen's knock.  
"Well, are you having any butterflies yet, _meldis nin_?" as she entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
Amarie laughed, "After everything that has happened over the past few weeks, I cannot even think of anything that would cause them, but I will be glad when this is all over. I just want to go back to being simply me."  
  
At that Arwen frowned. "Do not you know that as the lady of I _mladris_ you will have certain duties to perform, like running the household and acting as hostess?"  
  
"I know there are some things I will have to do," she sighed, " but I have no desire to run the household. Erestor has been doing that very well for millennia and any changes would upset too many people. I am hoping that he and Sadie will continue that responsibility as a duel effort and let me return to the workshops. She hasn't been happy running our two-elf household and with their betrothal and marriage it would seem to be a natural follow on. That is if Erestor will agree to it without feeling badly about it."  
  
Looking at Arwen she paused. "I know you spend a lot of time with your _daerada_ and _daernaneth_ in Lothlorien but I hope that you will also continue to feel that your home is here. You have been the ranking _elleth_ for a long time and I am more than happy to let you continue any hostess duties when you are here. The workshops keep me pretty busy and there will be other things that will require my attention……" she trailed off as she gazed out the windows at the gathering evening shadows.  
  
"Amarie," Arwen started then hesitated and reached out to touch her arm, "Is there something that still troubles you? Is there something I can help with or is there anything you can share with me?" Amarie sniffed and looked at her then burst into tears and could not stop. Arwen pulled her into her arms and held her until the storm had finally passed.  
  
"I am sorry, I seem to do that a lot lately." She blew her nose in the handkerchief Arwen offered. "It just has been so overwhelming, I do not know how all of this could happen to me. All I wanted was to make sure that my artisans and the workshops were safe and doing what they were created to do. I never expected to fall in love with an elf lord in my dreams and then find out it was your father and he was the lord of _Imladris_. Then there was your _daerada_ and _daernaneth_ to face. I never expected to attract the attention of the Valar or wind up bonding with him and now with a baby……" The tears started again, "Oh dear, I was not to say anything about that." She looked over at Arwen unhappily as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose again.  
  
Suddenly Arwen grinned, "You fell in love with _ada_ in your dreams? I think this is a story you had best tell me all about."  
  
With a watery grin Amarie responded, "Well it all started over two hundred years ago……"  
  
meldis nin-female friend  
daerada-grandfather  
daernaneth-grandmother


	61. Two, (Er, Three?) Are One (or Two?), Nearly ,

Chapter 59

Two, (Er, Three?) Are One (or Two?), Nearly , Oh This Can Be So Confusing!

Earlier that afternoon, Celeborn sought out Amarie and asked if she would allow him to stand as one of her witnesses. He had discussed it with Galadriel and they both wanted to make it clear that they approved and supported this betrothal. While deeply touched Amarie had at first hesitated briefly, than agreed when the request was further supported by a gentle mental touch from Galadriel. Amarie was still finding it difficult to understand their generosity towards her. It was Galadriel's reaffirmation of her earlier message that removed Amarie's last doubts.  
  
It was now time for the start of the formal ceremony. Erestor and Sadi paused at the hall door entrance to the Hall of Fire and watched the group of family and close friends congregate around Elrond and Amarie when they arrived.  
  
"Soon it will be our turn, _liramaer_." Erestor placed an arm around Sadi's shoulder and pulled her tight against his side and nuzzled her ear.  
  
Sadi sighed a deep sigh of contentment and looked up. "In spite of it being so rushed, it looks quite lovely, does it not _meleth_? "  
  
The Hall of Fire was decorated with explosions of colorful late summer flowers from the gardens. The fire burned briskly and there was a scent of warm spices mingling with the perfume of the flowers. Earlier that afternoon Arwen had arranged them into glowing fountains of fire red, burning orange and gold along with deep maroons and creams and placed them on all of the tables. Two huge "trees" fashioned from colorful trailing vines of the same fiery colors were placed on either side of the open balcony doors creating a frame for the backdrop of the silvery water falls beyond. It was here that the betrothal vows would be repeated later followed by the banquet.  
  
They both turned back and looked at Elrond and Amarie. Amarie wore a russet silk gown layered under a brown velvet over robe embroidered with gold and spangled with small jewels of ruby, emerald, and topaz. The sleeves of the gown were folded back over the long sleeves of the velvet over robe. Her hair was piled in a loose knot on the back of her head and jewelled threads of gold were woven about and through it and linked to a series of graduated topazes across her brow.  
  
At her side Elrond wore a pale brown silk under tunic and full trousers tucked into soft brown leather boots and a loose robe of the same pale brown silk woven with a cream pattern of leaves and vines and cinched with a wide belt of richly embroidered silk. And finally over all, a dark chocolate brown velvet robe with a pattern of leaves and scrolls worked through in silver. The wide sweeping sleeves were lined with the pale brown silk of the under robe. He wore his mithril head-dress over his warrior braids and his hair fell to his waist in the back. Though unseen, Vilya pulsed with blue light upon his hand as if reflecting his joy. For once his usually grave face bore a wide smile and he kept an arm around Amarie's waist, tucking her close to his side.  
  
Sadi chuckled, "When I went back to my rooms earlier this evening I was afraid we had a major disaster on our hands. It seems Amarie had an attack of nerves and had spent quite some time crying on Arwen's shoulder. But you would never know it now, would you. She is positively glowing and that russet silk looks beautiful on her." At his silence, Sadi turned towards him puzzled. He was watching her with a besotted expression on his face. "Erestor, I just asked you a question."  
  
"To me, you are far more beautiful and I am glad to be able at last to look at you in public. I am enjoying the fact that you are mine."  
  
Sadi blushed and softly punched him in the shoulder. "Not yet, _ind nin_ , but soon." He grinned down and hugged her again.  
  
Turning his attention back to the gathering he sighed, "It is time to start the betrothal ceremony." At Sadi's nod they moved further into the room and he caught Elrond's eye. Receiving an acknowledgement, Erestor cleared his throat and clapped his hands.  
  
"Friends, thank you for joining us this evening and helping us celebrate the betrothal of our Lord, Elrond of _Imladris_ and the Lady Amarie, Mistress of _Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain_. This is a joyous occasion and after last evening's unusual occurrence we know that the Lord Manwe and the Lady Varda themselves bless it. Elrond, if you and Amarie will take your places by the balcony doors we will make it official."  
  
At this there was much laughter and jostling among the elves as they moved and arranged themselves in front of the open balcony doors. With a gentle chuckle Elrond took Amarie by the hand and led her to the balcony doors closely followed by Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Sadi, and Celeborn, who were standing as the formal witnesses for the ceremony as representatives of the respective families. Facing each other, Elrond and Amarie repeated their vows once more and replaced their silver rings upon their finger. In turn each of the witnesses acknowledged their approval and watched with great amusement as Elrond swept Amarie up in his arms and kissed her long and hard. There were cheers and shouts of approval from their guests until Elrond finally broke off the kiss and set her blushing back on her feet while he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Chuckling, Erestor announced that food and wine were now ready to be served and please, would they all be seated? It was a noisy few moments while all of the guests watched the "newly" betrothed couple and other family members move to one table located near the fireplace before turning and choosing their own table. Erestor quickly joined Sadi, and at his signal, the house elves streamed from the kitchens laden with the wealth of food. It wasn't long before the weight of the food and the great jugs of wine placed upon the tables caused them to groan. It proved a challenge to all to do justice to the spread but there was not much left at the end of the evening.  
  
It was not until much later that it was noted that the twins had indeed been on their best behavior!  
  
  
  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Meleth-beloved  
Ind nin-my heart  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads


	62. Where Are You?

Chapter  60

                    Where Are You?

It had been two weeks since the formal betrothal ceremony but instead of being able to spend more time together Amarie and Elrond found themselves separated and constantly surrounded by others. Elrond was deeply involved meeting with visiting dignitaries from the other elven kingdoms as well as the human ones. She on the other hand was more and more occupied by the increasing tempo of work within the workshops as they began the weaving of a number of new tapestries ordered since they had arrived in _Imladris_. Those few moments they were able to steal for themselves proved un-satisfying and with the large numbers of visitors now occupying the last homely house they had to be more circumspect about nightly visits together.  
  
She found consolation in her growing friendship with Arwen who often sought her in her workroom using the weaving lessons as an excuse to remove herself from the chaos up in the main house as well as a chance to talk about those things most ellyth delight in gossiping about. Arwen took seriously Elrond's request that she keep an eye on Amarie during this difficult times since Sadi was often busy assisting Erestor in the day to day operation of _Imladris_ itself, she with the housekeeping side, he with the political things that seem to grow exponentially with each of Elrond's meetings.  
  
The twins flitted in and out often accompanied by strange shadowy humans. When Amarie had asked Erestor about them, he told her they were rangers, the remnants of the Northern Dunedine. Elrond occasionally provided sanctuary for the youngest heirs of Isildur, hiding them away from the eyes of Sauron who in his hatred for them sought their destruction. The latest one had reached his majority a few years back and recently took his place as their leader. The gwanur often patrolled with him both to gather information for Elrond on Sauron's movements as well as keep an eye on him.  
  
In those rare moments Amarie was able to seek the solitude of her favorite place in Elrond's private garden she was often joined by Lord Celeborn. One afternoon she had slipped away from the workshops with a splitting headache only to find Celeborn slowly walking along the pathways near her favorite rock bench by the waterfalls. At first annoyed, she paused when she noted the sadness lingering in his eyes as he turned and faced her smiling gently.  
  
" _Mae govannen_ , Amarie, I see you have found my favorite place as well."  
  
" _Mae govannen_ , my lord, I did not know about that but it is peaceful here and with all the activity up at the house it's one of the few remaining places where one can hide."  
  
He nodded and taking her by the hand he led her to the bench where they both sat in comfortable companionship. He studied her face for a moment before asking, "A headache?"  
  
She grimaced, "Yes, unfortunately. Sadi is the one in our family who seems to know how best to deal with it and I dare not interrupt Elrond just now, and if I go to the Healing Hall, it creates such a fuss that I would just as soon live with it."  
  
"In that you are much like my _sell_ , she too hated the fuss."  
  
"You and your lady still miss her a great deal."  
  
"Yes, but I must admit after the message from her, a great weight of worry has been lifted from us. Knowing that not only has she recovered but that she has found her bond mate has lessened our guilt a great deal."  
  
Amarie nodded, "Elrond has been much more content as well, he too was greatly troubled even if he would not admit to it."  
  
She hesitated. "My lord, if you do not mind, will you tell me what she is like? She must be very beautiful and a wonderful mother. The _hin_ are most protective of her. It is a very personal part of Elrond's and their life and I hesitate to ask them about it. If you would rather not, I understand. It cannot be easy for you to see me where she once stood. I do not wish to cause any pain."  
  
Celeborn sat for a long moment gathering his thoughts. "We were saddened that their union was required to prevent a civil war, but we understood the necessity. Galadriel lived through one kin slaying that sundered the eldar and we could not allow another to stain our lives again. That Celebrian and Elrond were able to accept the marriage willingly speaks of their love of our people and of middle earth. That in spite of everything they produced three wonderful _hin_ speaks of their character and respect for each other. But I am sure that is not what you meant."  
  
Pausing he smiled at Amarie, "She is much quieter then Galadriel, and she has my sense of humor, she loved the trees of Lothlorien. She inherited her love of gardening from _hervess nin_ and she created this garden here. In fact this was one of her favorite places. I remember well Elrond's long-suffering patience as she insisted on just the right placement of this rock so that she could sit and enjoy the falls. I know she would be pleased to know that you enjoy it too."  
  
"She is a little taller than Arwen but somewhat slenderer, her hair is more golden then mine but lighter than Galadriel's and her eyes are a deep green. Oh, and she cannot sing a song in tune and she hates to sew. Her favorite color is a soft leaf green and she loves poetry. She has little patience with politics much to Galadriel's dismay, although she can deal with the necessity of it if required to. She was quite content with her children and her gardens. Is that what you meant?"  
  
Amarie grinned back at him, "Yes, my lord, it is."  
  
He looked at her and gestured at the garden, "The fact that this was her creation does not bother you?"  
  
"No, we each have our talents and hers was to create a peaceful refuge, not just this, but a home for Elrond and the _hin_ as well. How could I resent or be jealous of her for that? In a strange way I am grateful. By agreeing to wed him she saved him for me. Please don't misunderstand, I am not happy that she suffered so but I am grateful that I was here when he decided to seek another. I hope she will know that I will do my best to make him happy and be a good friend to their children. I certainly have no desire to attempt to be a mother to them."  
  
"She would have liked you very much I think."  
  
*Thank you for that, _lirimaer_ ,* Elrond's voice caressed her mind. *I have missed you. I would rather be with you then here in this boring council. Shall we try the dream paths tonight since too many other things seem to interfere with our meeting otherwise?*  
  
Startled, Amarie paused and then smiled. *I will be there early, _meleth nin_.*  
  
Celeborn cocked his head, "Elrond?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He chuckled, "One of the benefits of the bond, the ease of communicating with your other half. Pleasant news, I hope."  
  
Her answering grin earned her another chuckle. "Well it is almost time for dinner, are you joining us this evening?"  
  
"No my lord, I am tired and the headache although somewhat reduced is still there, I would not be very good company for our visitors."  
  
"Very well, perhaps we can arrange breakfast in Elrond's rooms tomorrow. "  
"Perhaps."  
  
  
  
  
Imladris-Rivendell  
  
sell-daughter  
  
hin-children  
  
Mae govannen-well met, a greeting  
  
hervess nin-my wife  
  
eldar-first born  
  
lirimaer-lovely one  
  
meleth nin-my beloved


	63. Thoughts Can Be....Interesting?

Chapter 61

                   Thoughts Can Be...... Interesting?

She stood in the shelter of the weeping willow at the end of her balcony and looked across the garden to his rooms that were still silent and dark. He had not yet returned from that evening's formal dinner and gathering, one of several that had kept him occupied and away from her. She smiled, remembering the mental touches he had sent throughout the day just to let her know when he was thinking of her. She was going to have to learn the technique herself!  
  
*It is not difficult, _ind nin_. In fact, I have felt you several times today, and  
I must admit I am finding it difficult to concentrate knowing you have such  
wickedly delicious plans for me. (Chuckle)*  
  
*Ah, you have been listening in on my thoughts, _meleth nin_.*  
  
*(Smirk) Mmmm.*  
  
*Where are you now? *  
  
*Sitting at the head table eating a boring dinner and listening to a very long-winded boring guest postulating his lord's position. *  
  
*Elrond! These meetings are important! He can't really be that boring."*  
  
*(Sighing) No, I just would rather be with you. I miss your lovely…..*  
  
*(Long delighted silence) Is that how you see me? *  
  
*Umhummmm.*  
  
*(Grin) Oh. *  
  
* _Meleth_? *  
  
* _Ind nin_? *  
  
*Can you really see what is in my thoughts not just hear them? *  
  
*Yes, yours are particularly clear and colorful. If you concentrate you can  
mine as well. *  
  
*You mean if I were to….say….. take a nice hot bath and think about the  
way the water was caressing my skin, you could feel it too? *  
  
*Easily. *  
  
*Oh. *  
  
Long thoughtful silence. Very wicked grin.  
  
*What if I…*  
  
*Ah…. You witch! *  
  
*My fingers feel very nice up here and both sides are quite pouty now, just  
waiting for your lips, _meleth nin_. *  
  
*Stop it, I can't concentrate! *  
  
*(Very, very, wicked grin) I know! *  
  
*(Nervous warning) _Ind nin_ , don't go there…*  
  
Long silence.  
  
*But it feels good…  
so……..  
wet ……..  
slides……  
in …………  
out……..  
so……..  
easily………  
I……..  
feel……..  
so…….  
hot.  
Ummmmmmm*  
  
Very long intense silence.  
  
Celeborn leaned back in his chair, toying with his latest glass of wine and idly glanced around the room, his eyes stopping on Elrond. Cocking his head he watched the face of the usually staid elven lord turn an interesting shade of puce.  
  
*(Swearing) I should have known you would be trouble! *  
  
*(Smirk) Well it is your entire fault. After all who has been my teacher?  
And you know you adore my touch as well I do yours. And since you have  
neglected me for your duties I just have to use my imagination for comfort.  
(Self-righteous expression)*  
  
*(Reluctantly) You know it can't be helped. *  
  
*(Huge sigh) I know, but I just want you to know I miss you. *  
  
*I have missed you too, you know that! But we will have to wait. *  
  
*Then I will just have to use my imagination won't I? With all your  
experience you can just close your mind off from me. *  
  
*(Long suffering sigh) It doesn't work that way. As long as you are  
thinking about us I will receive them. *  
  
*(Thoughtful) Mmmmm. You mean If I think about doing something with  
or to you, you will feel it as if I were there? *  
  
*(Reluctantly) Yes. *  
  
*Can you feel my nibbles on your left ear? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*And across your cheek and kiss your mouth? *  
  
*(Pained.) Yes*  
  
*And what about my tongue against yours like this? *  
  
*Mmmmmmth.*  
  
*Interesting! *  
  
*And if I slide my hands around under that tunic from the back and caress  
your chest? *  
  
*(Tight jawed) Yes. *  
  
*Hmmmm. Definitely very interesting! *  
  
*Amarie, stop it! *  
  
*If I were to picture kneeling in front of you in that chair with my hands  
sliding up under those, oh, so, proper robes, _meleth nin_ , and pushing them  
up past your….*  
  
*(Groan)  
  
*And if I were to cherish your………and take them into my…….. *  
  
*(Grimly) You…are… so….in.…trouble….. _elleth_. *  
  
*And then my lips and tongue nibble and lick up one side and down the other. *  
  
* (Very tight jawed) Dammit, Amarie, stop it. *  
  
*(Thoughtfully) Or I might just sit on your lap and wiggle like so. *  
  
*(Teeth gritting and hands grasping chair arms tightly) You…. will…….  
pay……for……this! *  
  
*(Giggle) And then imagine my hot ……  
tight…..  
wet …..  
Ahhhh ….  
settling  
on  
your…..  
Ohhh…..  
and……  
moving……  
with.  
you…….  
just…….  
like ……...  
this. *  
  
*(Gasping) AMARIE! *  
  
Celeborn shifted forward in his chair worriedly as Elrond suddenly jerked back stiffly in his and sat rigidly upright, his jaw clenched tight as he struggled to control himself. What was going on? He started to rise when he met Elrond's glaring glance and received a slight headshake.  
  
With a quick glance Elrond noted that everyone still remained focused on the speaker and he breathed a sigh of relief. At Celeborn's questioning look, Elrond again shook his head and slowly relaxed back into his chair.  
  
*(Dangerously soft) _Elleth_ , I can play that game, too. Just…you…wait. *  
  
*(Passionate slow kiss) I await your pleasure, my lord! (Grin)*  
  
ind nin-my heart  
meleth nin-my love  
lirimaer-beautiful one


	64. Getting Things Moving!

Amarie hummed to herself as she worked on her latest tapestry cartoon in her workroom. She smiled as she felt the warmth of Elrond’s mental touch and tilted her head back her eyes closed as his lips ghosted over her face and throat.  
  
*Thinking of last night ind nin? *  
  
*Um hum. Your punishment was… most intriguing and creative. You should be so angry more often.  
  
*I have a feeling our future will include many such sessions, especially if you repeat yesterdays exploit very often. *  
  
*Where are you now? *  
  
*Do I dare tell you? *  
  
*Another meeting? *  
  
*Yes and it’s as dull as last night. *  
  
*I could imagine I am under the table and liven things for you. *  
  
*Please don’t even start thinking of it. Please, ind nin. *  
  
*All right, I will be good, I promise. *  
  
*Thank you. *  
  
*Poor meleth nin, does that help? *  
  
*Oh…. Yes…. Now that is something I will be able to enjoy with out fear of embarrassment. *  
  
*As you command, my lord. *  
  
*Tonight, your room, after dinner? *  
  
*In the flesh or via the bond? *  
  
*Definitely the flesh, very bare flesh. *  
  
*Is there any other way? *  
  
*Seriously, lirimaer, you will have to be a little more cautious about when you indulge so. It could have real political repercussions since none of the other races share the bonding gift and wouldn’t understand my reaction. They would think the Lord of Imladris was simply going mad. That is not a good thing for someone trying to forge a consensus. As it was, poor Celeborn thought I was having some sort of fit. *  
  
*I know, to suddenly discover such power was heady and I had to understand what it meant. I promise to be more careful in future. *  
  
*It can be quite unsettling. *  
  
*I meant to talk to you last night about setting a wedding date. Unfortunately you have a way of distracting me. We need to so that Erestor and Sadi can make their arrangements.  
  
*I know. I have tried to talk to Sadi several times, but she keeps telling me they will do so after we are settled. *  
  
*That is what I mean. We will not wait the normal full year between betrothal and wedding, but it will have to be sometime after the Harvest Festival. You would make a beautiful Yule bride, I think. That will allow time for all the arrangements needed both for family and for dignitaries. *  
  
*I will also not be too conspicuous with elfling at that point. *  
  
*Does that concern you? *  
  
*No, but it would be nice to not look like an oliphaunt in my wedding gown. I fear those last months I will be quite large. Sadi did say my naneth was and I do seem to take after her. *  
  
*You would look beautiful no matter what you wore. *  
  
*Meleth nin, I love you. *  
  
*I know. I love you too…Oh the meeting is winding up. I will tell Erestor that it will be a Yule wedding if you agree? *  
  
*Of course. Yule is my favorite time of year. *  
  
*Tonight, Your room and you bare on your bed. *  
  
*At your command, my lord! *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elrond rose smiling from his chair and addressed the group.  
  
“My friends, while this concludes this series of meetings, we still have much to deal with. I suggest that we meet here again in one month’s time, the week either before or after the Harvest Festival. If you will let Lord Erestor know which dates you prefer, we will make the necessary arrangements and advise you of the final dates. That way you will be able to join in the official celebration of my betrothal to the Lady Amarie, the Mistress of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain and keep your travel to a minimum.”  
  
“In the meantime there will be a buffet with an evening of unofficial entertainment in the Hall of Fire. I would also like to add that thanks to the efforts of our Mirkwood friends, King Thranduil has provided us with a supply of his best vintage. Please enjoy yourselves and take your leave when you wish on the morrow.”  
  
Nodding graciously to everyone and wishing them namarie, he quickly left the room and retreated to his private study. There he asked a house elf to request Erestor to join him for dinner as soon as he could get away from the rest of the attendees. He also requested a light dinner to be served to them there at the usual time. The house elf nodded and departed closing the door after. Elrond sighed and turned to the pile of paperwork awaiting his attention and sighed. Knowing that most of it needed to be attended to if he wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Amarie he sat down and began the never-ending task.  
  
A short time later Erestor entered the study with two large plates of food from the buffet.  
  
“Elrond, meldir nin, I brought some food but I thought that our miruvor was a better drink than Thranduil’s wine.”  
  
Looking up, Elrond chuckled, “We won’t tell Thranduil that.”  
  
Erestor crossed to the small table near the balcony door and placed the food there. Returning to where the miruvor sat he poured two glasses and added them to their dinner.  
  
“Dinner is ready, are you ready to stop working for the day?”  
  
Nodding, Elrond rose and stretched, his neck and shoulders tired. “I am so ready, meldir, I intend to join Amarie this evening and see no one else until tomorrow.”  
  
Erestor grinned at his lord, “I intend to lure Sadi to my rooms and lock the doors, myself.”  
  
“Well, one thing you can do is tell her that Amarie and I have set Yule as our wedding date. Now you and Sadi can start making some plans as well.”  
  
“That is wonderful news, meldir. We can set up a date for our betrothal perhaps just before Yule. We have discussed it and we want just a small private ceremony.”  
  
“Well just let me know and we will set it up.’  
  
They exchanged grins and began eating happily anticipating the coming evening.  
  
meleth nin  
lirimaer-lovely one  
ind nin- my heart  
naneth- mother  
oliphaunt – animal used by Haradrim as beasts of war  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
namarie-farewell  
meldir – friend (male)  
miruvor - Rivendell cordial much prized in middle earth


	65. Sadi, My Sadi, What Are You Doing To Me?

Sadi stretched luxuriously and sat up pushing her hair out of her eyes and back over her shoulder. Wincing as she stretched her arms over her head, her muscles protested the previous nights vigorous activities and she rolled her head around her neck to coax the muscles to relax. Turning she grinned at the hill of blankets and pillows next to her that identified her bedmate buried under their covers. She had to admit Erestor could be quite innovative in his lovemaking and his efforts last night had been especially satisfying.

As she shoved the covers aside and moved to rise, a hand and long bare arm swiftly snaked out from the depths of the pile and unerringly captured her and dragged her back under where she found herself completely enveloped atop a warm male body and a firm arousal.

“Where do you think you are going my little wilwarin?” Erestor whispered between nibbles on her neck and soft kisses to her mouth as he rolled her giggling under him.

Laughing Sadi looked up into her lover’s grey blue eyes, “Wilwarin? Oh no ind nin, more like an ox.”

“Never meleth nin, a graceful aras, a small aew, a dancing wilwarin, but an ox, never.” He pulled back and grinned down teasingly at her through a curtain of his sleep tousled hair then grew silent his eyes darkening as both felt passion stirring once more. “I shall never tire of you, meleth nin, I never believed I would be so blessed to find you after all this time.”

She gazed up at him tenderly and lifting a hand to his face pulled a tumbled lock of dark hair from his cheek and nose before tucking it behind a pointed ear. “I know, ind nin, I have been alone for so long I had resigned myself to it. To love and desire and be loved and desired in return is to feel alive again as I was when very young.”

Sliding both hands back up around his neck, she pulled his unresisting head down and kissed him first softly then with growing intensity as he passionately claimed her mouth. Sadi moaned as he turned his attention to her now aching breasts and when he suckled each in turn, fisted her hands into the sheets and threw her head back pushing her chest up to meet his lips and the heat of his mouth.

Erestor suddenly rose up on his knees, astride her hips, pushed the tangle of blankets and sheets from their bodies and tossed his long hair over his shoulders then twisting it into a loose knot behind his head. For a long silent moment, he remained there hands on his hips a victorious warrior surveying his spoils of war with hot dark eyes before finally sliding a knee between her legs and forcing them apart.

No shy maiden, Sadi returned his hot gaze before dropping her eyes to his arousal and reaching a hand out to claim it as her own spoils of war drew him towards her eager mouth.

“No, meleth nin,” he growled pushing her back onto the pillows. “I want you now.” Settling himself between her thighs he moved over her, his arms on either side of her head. He pushed swiftly and deeply into her depths and rode her hard. Sadi wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and met each thrust hard with her own. His breath became a hard rasp in his throat as he lost himself in the pounding rhythm of their mating and the sound of her mewls of passion. He increased his thrusts in speed and strength until the both of them were shuddering with its intensity.

Reaching her climax first, Sadi sobbed and screamed before collapsing boneless back onto the bed. Erestor paused momentarily and grasped her head between loving hands, “Stay with me, ind nin,” he gasped and captured her mouth with his own. He began again the rhythmic thrusting into her limp body both with tongue and cock coaxing a second wave of rising passion from her until they both reached their peak together. Then still joined they collapsed exhausted onto one another wrapped in each others arms. The room was filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing and the scent of musky sex.

As Erestor lifted himself from her soft body she pulled him back and wrapped her legs around his hips. “Don’t move. Stay where you are.”

“Meleth nin, I am too heavy,” he protested but settled back on her.

She rubbed her sex against his groin, “I need the feeling of your body on me. Besides you are still filling me up quite nicely.”

He nipped at her shoulder and groaned as he felt the heat pooling in his loins again. Chuckling he said ruefully, “Sadi, my Sadi, what am I going to do with you? Neither of us can keep this up indefinitely.”

“I know, but we have so much lost time to make up for. I am willing to keep going if you are.” She grinned up at him mischievously.

Laughing, he shook his head in disbelief and started thrusting slowly into her again. “Well we had better go a little slower this time.”

“I disagree, I definitely like the more aggressive approach.” And with that she slipped her hand between them, found his balls and began a gentle but firm massage between answering thrusts. Unable to resist her teasing he began bucking and thrusting into her and again found himself racing towards his release.

He had a momentary thought; “This is one day I won’t be first into the office, if I make it at all.” He grinned to himself, “I bet Elrond won’t make it either.”

With that he ceased any coherent thought and became lost in the delight of his sensual exploration of Sadi’s body and responses and the demands of their bodies to join all over again when they had finished mating.

wilwarin-butterfly

ind nin-my heart

aras-deer

aew-small bird

meleth nin-my love


	66. Time For Fun!

The Harvest Festival was in full swing when Amarie, Sadi and Arwen were finally able to enter the meadow located beyond the training fields. Elrond, Erestor and Celeborn would join them later that afternoon after completing the final meetings that had been scheduled the week prior to the fall celebration. Trailing behind the elleths was a conspicuous bodyguard assigned by Glorfindel over their protests. Despite the fact that those who attended were all known and had been in attendance for many years, he was taking no chances with the safety of his lord’s daughter and new lady. Other security measures included patrols of both warriors armed and ready for trouble and those dressed to blend in with the happy celebrates wandering apparently randomly through the crowds. The other elven realms had supplied the warriors who had accompanied the attendees to the meetings to augment the Imladris group making it possible for everyone to have “down” time to enjoy the festival.  
  
Crowds of elves, dwarves and men mingled in happy abandon amongst the tents bursting with food, wine, ale and other delicacies. Just beyond the food area were the tents and tables occupied by the merchants, metal smiths and tinkers hawking wares of textiles, leather, jewellry, and food supplies. The area adjacent to the main area and up from the riverbank was filled to bursting with a dazzling colorful array of tents, wagons and camps of visitors and vendors. The far end of the training fields had been turned into a large horse and stock fair where a brisk business was being conducted among those seeking new stock and those selling. On the training field itself groups were gathered enjoying various archery and weapons demonstrations and signing up for the contests that would begin the next day.  
  
Wandering among the vendors Sadi and Amarie were fascinated with the many displays of goods that reflected the different facets of middle earth cultures.  
It did not take long for them to start bargaining for various items that caught their eye. Arwen followed along and smiled indulgently at their obvious enjoyment over their successes. At a silversmith’s tent Amarie found a hair clip that she intended for Elrond and a lovely cuff bracelet for herself. Sadi shook her head regretfully at the silversmith when he tried to entice her with a heavy gold neck chain and moonstone pendent saying it was much to costly for her purse.  
  
At another tent filled with many different kinds of fabric they both fell in love with the gauzy silks offered. Amarie found a pale cream embroidered with small jewels and fine gold wire she envisioned for her wedding gown and was able to bargain with the merchant for sufficient yardage by offering a small tapestry from the workshops. When he realized who his customer was, he initially tried to present the fabric as a gift. Amarie smiled and refused quite charmingly stating that while she appreciated his very generous offer she knew what such a beautiful thing cost in both time and effort to produce and that it deserved to be rewarded. He was overjoyed to be offered such a treasure as the tapestry and quickly added two other lengths of cloth for both Sadi and Arwen, one a deep red with tracery of silver leaves and the other a gold with a green floral pattern. Amarie glanced at Arwen who nodded approval.  
  
“It is a good bargain for both sides,” she acknowledged. “Not only will he be able to say he has provided the material for your wedding gown, but he also has received a Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain product which he will be able to demand and receive top value for.”  
  
“My lady,” the merchant hesitantly spoke.  
  
Amarie looked over questioningly at him.  
  
“My cousin is a talented metal smith that works in both gold and silver. He is the one who produced the fine gold wire thread that was used in the embroidery work. He has also created a lovely head - piece that might go well with the gown made from this material. Would you care to look at it?” He gestured at a nearby tent where a small ellon stood cheekily grinning at them. With a flourish he bowed and swept aside the tent flap that had been closed for the midday meal.  
  
Amarie smiled back at him and trailed by the two elleths and the merchant entered the smith’s tent. Hastily emerging from the back the smith was wiping his mouth and looked at his cousin questioningly.  
  
“Mirdan. This is the Lady Amarie, the Mistress of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain and the betrothed of our Lord Elrond. She has chosen the jeweled cream silk for her wedding dress. I suggested she might like the head-dress you had created from the remaining jewels.”  
  
At that Mirdan swept a formal bow to the elleths. “My lady, I am honored.”  
  
Turning to the ellon, he told him to bring the small, carved doron box from his travel chest. Moving to a small table he arranged three stools around it and covered the top with a black velvet cover. Inviting the elleths to sit he indicated the center one for Amarie. When the ellon returned cautiously carrying the box Amarie caught her breath and looked at Sadi. Sadi nodded. She, too, recognized its maker.  
  
Mirdan took the box and ceremoniously set it down in the middle of the table. With a flourish he lifted the top and removed a green velvet bag and closed the box. He ceremoniously removed the head-dress from the bag and set it down on top of the bag now resting on the box.  
  
It was exquisite. Traceries of gold wire shaped into delicate branches wrapped around themselves several times and formed the base. Strung around and hanging from the various tips were small flowers set with gems that quivered at the slightest movement. From the sides small delicate chains swept back and up into a small knot of jeweled flowers then fell in a cascade of chains strung with minute gems.  
  
Amarie looked at it with wonder, and reached out to touch it with a tentative finger. She was unaware of Elrond’s entrance into the tent followed by Erestor and Celeborn. He shook his head at the two merchants when they moved to give them formal greeting.  
  
“Oh Master Mirdan, it is beautiful,” she sighed, “but it is much too valuable for such as I. It must be for a great lady or princess at least.”  
  
Arwen and Sadie, both looked at Elrond and grinned a hello then turned backed to watch with amusement as Amarie continued to gaze in delight at the beautiful thing.  
  
“Ind nin, are you not queen of my heart?” Elrond’s mental touch caressed her mind as he smiled at the smith and indicated that the headpiece was accepted.  
  
She turned suddenly aware of the now crowded enclosure and smiled over her shoulder at the elf lord. “My lord, you finally finished the meetings?”  
  
He nodded and reached for her hand, pulling her from the stool into a hug. Without giving her a chance to think, he led her from the tent and nodded to Arwen. Erestor and Sadi started to followed behind leaving Arwen to make arrangements to have the headdress delivered to the main house. As Sadi turned to go, she asked where the smith had obtained the box that had held the headdress.  
  
“It is a pretty thing, isn’t it. An old grey beard gave it to me for repair work I did on some weapons. I don’t usually do that kind of work, but they were originally done with exceptionally fine intaglio inlay and he wanted to pass them on to a relative I believe.”  
  
Sadi smiled at him, “It was made by the Lady Amarie’s grandfather, Lord Thavron.”  
  
Mirdan looked at the box in awe, “The great woodcarver?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then it must have been the Valar who guided me on this!”  
  
Sadi, Erestor, Arwen and Celeborn all looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
“I believe you are right Master Mirdan, it must have been the Valar at that!” Sadi choked out as they left the tent.  
  
  
  
  
elleths-female elves  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
ellon-male elf  
doron-oak  
ind nin-my heart


	67. The Cut

Celeborn studied his grandsons for long moments as he considered their proposal, then he nodded.  
  
“It is a thoughtful gift, daer ionnath, I will be pleased to help with this.”  
  
“Will daernaneth be willing to help? We would like to have an elleth’s point of view and she can select some of the colors and furnishings that will ensure a private retreat for ada and Amarie after the wedding.” Elladan asked worriedly.  
  
Celeborn smiled, “I believe she can be persuaded. Have you selected a site for its construction?”  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged nervous looks and Elrohir frowned before answering. “That could be a problem. It has to be nearby, but very private. I know we will have to get Glorfindel to approve it because he will want to have warriors protecting it but ada will not appreciate having his privacy intruded upon if they are too obvious. And because of the timing it will have to be snug and comfortable.”  
  
Elladan continued, “We had originally thought a talon constructed in the big oak on the hill across the river below the last bridge. It is far enough away from the road, and at that time of year traffic will be non-existent but then we found out about the elfling and that would not be safe for Amari. We think that the best place would be above the third falls where there is that private little glade. The only problem will be insuring that everyone else understands it is off limits since many elves use it as a trysting place. We think that the weather will make that less of a problem, but we worry about while it is under construction.”  
  
Celeborn nodded thoughtfully, “Let me think upon it for a while, perhaps there is another place that might do.”  
  
The twins relaxed now that the problem was in someone else’s hands and turned to leave their daerada’s rooms confident he would solve the problem. As they closed the door behind them Celeborn felt the touch of his mate’s mind. Smiling, he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
*Meleth nin, it is indeed a thoughtful gift, but I can’t help but be just a bit suspicious of the offer. We will have to insure there is no mischief afoot. *  
  
*I agree, but I sensed no such deviousness in them, only the intention to insure their ada’s happiness. *  
  
*I do feel a bit strange to be doing this for another in our sell’s place. *  
  
  
*I know, but she has found her mate and is well and happy. We will see her again. How can we begrudge Elrond the same happiness ind nin? He has never ceased mourning his failure to heal her and even though he has received Celebrian’s assurance, it will be a while before he really comes to terms with his self-imposed guilt. *  
  
*You are right as usual, my lord. She would be very disappointed with us if we did not support this match with all our hearts. Elrond and the daer hin deserve nothing less. *  
  
*Ind nin, there remains the problem of the gift the daer ionnath would present. *  
  
*There is the cut. No one else has ever found it. *  
  
*You would offer our place? You never revealed it even to Celebrian. *  
  
*We have our other places, meleth; we will never again have the chance to visit that one. *  
  
*Well, it would certainly answer all the problems that have the daer ionnath worried. How do I explain knowing about it when even Elrond has never discovered it in all these years? *  
  
*The Valar provided it; We just don’t have to say when they provided it! *  
  
Celeborn erupted in laughter.  
  
*Wicked elleth, I do love you. *  
  
*I know, my prince, as I love you. *  
  
*I wonder if it still remains as we left it? I will have to visit and see. Would not due to have any trace of our visits show upon ‘discovery’. *  
  
*Very wise as usual, my lord.  
  
*Well I am known as Celeborn the Wise. *  
  
  
  
*My lady giggles? That is an image that boggles the mind! *  
  
*My lord had best pay attention to the problem at hand. When do you plan to ‘discover’ the cut? *  
  
*I will ride out alone this afternoon. *  
  
*Have a care meleth nin, I would be most devastated if harm comes to you. *  
  
*I would be even more devastated to find myself in Mandos’ Hall without you. *  
  
When Celeborn announced at lunch that as he needed to exercise his horse, he would take the opportunity to explore the hills and small valleys near the last homely house.  
  
“It has been too many years since I just wandered and enjoyed the countryside.”  
  
When he refused an escort of either the twins or warriors, Glorfindel frowned and protested to his lord.  
  
“Elrond, if anything were to happen to Lord Celeborn, his lady will personally skin me alive and send me back to Mandos’ hall permanently.”  
  
Elrond simply smiled, knowing that Celeborn could well take care of himself and if problems did occur, Galadriel would just as swiftly let him know about it.  
  
“Glori, Celeborn knows every rock and cliff as well as stream and tree around Imladris. Remember, he used to live here and he only wants some free time unencumbered by protocol.”  
  
Grumbling, Glorfindel retreated to the barracks where he took his frustrations out on the newest group of recruits, drilling them unmercifully on their weapons.  
  
The twins curious about what their daerada was up to, tried to trail him when he left on his ride.  
  
*My lord, You are being followed. *  
  
*I know, meleth nin. I expected as much. *  
  
“Daer ionnath nin, if you wish for me to help with your gift to your ada, you will return to the house immediately.” He announced in a low clear voice. “ I have asked the Valar to guide my steps and reveal the perfect site. I do not believe they will do so if I am accompanied.”  
  
Emerging from the cover of the woods they were chagrined that he had found them out for they were considered to be the best trackers in Imladris.  
  
“We only wished to be sure you were protected daerada,” Elrohir protested.  
  
“I doubt that I will encounter orcs this close to the house.” He commented dryly. “And If I do, I am sure the sounds of such a battle will alert everyone. Now go!”  
  
“Very well, but don’t blame us if you find yourself in trouble with no one to help you.”  
  
Laughing to himself as he watched them stalking back towards the house. “Oh daer ionnath nin, who will protect me from you?”  
  
Turning back towards the woods he was careful to give the impression of wandering randomly about the countryside. Finally satisfied that anyone who had been watching would not believe he had a specific destination, he turned up a narrow gully and there halfway up on the left side amongst a rock fall, he found what he had been seeking, a break in the wall that lead to a small lush valley covering less then an acre. The rock fall had caused a damming up of a small stream and created a deep pool near the entrance. Beyond that was a glade surrounded by tall thick fir trees that provided shelter from the sun in summer and snow in winter.  
  
Galadriel had found it one day when she was exploring for a place to build their house when Imladris had first been under construction. A deer had suddenly disappeared into the rock fall after it had been startled by her appearance. When she had sought to discover its fate she found the valley. It became their secret place where they would slip away to make love and simply enjoy the company of each other undisturbed. Overtime he had built a rude lean-to shelter and small rock hearth. She had added pillows and rugs along with dishes, cups, wine and baskets for storage of their belongings. She had brought cuttings and rootings of her favorite flowers and tucked them into the rock face of the tall cliffs that enclosed the valley.  
  
As he finally entered the valley he found no trace of the lean-to but a pile of stones remained marking the hearth’s position. Part of the north cliff face had collapsed and he noted that Galadriel’s plantings had spread and covered a great deal of the cliff surfaces. It would be a bower of color during the spring and summer and he longed for her to see it.  
  
*I do, ind nin, through your eyes. There are many wonderful memories here. *  
  
*Are you sure you wish to reveal this, meleth nin? *  
  
*It is time. Let them make new memories here. *  
  
*Very well. I will check to see that there are no obvious traces of us before I return. I will remain a bit longer to savor memories. Will you stay with me? *  
  
*It will give me great pleasure to share them with you. *  
  
*Meleth nin. *  
  
*Ind nin. *  
  
  
  
  
meleth nin-my love  
ind nin-my heart  
daerada-grandfather  
daer hin-grandchildren  
daer ionnath -grandsons  
daer naneth-grandmother  



	68. Can't We Just Elope?

Earlier that day Amarie, Arwen and Sadi had found themselves slowly walking through a room filled with tables covered with gifts. Shaking her head in amazement Amarie was flummoxed with the both the amount and variety.  
  
“Why have they given us all of these things? We certainly don’t need it and some of it is really terrible. What will we do with it all?”  
  
Arwen and Sadi chuckled as following her from table to table.  
  
“You are marrying a great elven lord, penneth, and there are those who hope to curry his favor with a gift.” Sadi explained.  
  
Arwen nodded as she scanned the various piles. “Well, some of them are thoughtful and practical and come from those who know ada well. He will gladly add most of the books and scrolls to the library. One or two are very rare. There are a few which can be shared with other libraries ‘on loan’, permanently. The rare herbs and other medicinal plants will go to the Healing Hall and the gardens for their use.” Arwen poked through the other various piles and sniffed. “Some of these things will quietly be disposed of after a while and others will be given to those who can use them.”  
  
“These weapons are quite fine antiques and will make a nice addition to the library collection or even presented as awards to deserving recipients and there is even a beautiful tapestry or two which will find their way to a wall somewhere in Imladris.”  
  
She continued, pausing to pick up an occasional small box and then putting it back. “There are some very nice items here for your personal use, Amari. Luckily the jewelry is mostly unset gems. You will be able to have pieces made to your own design. I have received some terrible things through the years. The furs and fabric will make some lovely clothing for both you and ada. All in all it could have been a lot worse.”  
  
Amarie sighed. “I hope the wedding won’t be like this.”  
  
“I doubt it. Ada has made it clear that it will be a small family affair, so everyone is using the betrothal to be seen and heard.”  
  
Erestor hurried down the hall to Elrond’s private rooms. Pausing at the doors leading to the sitting room, he nodded at the guards posted on either side and raised a hand to knock. Celeborn opened the door before his hand struck it. Responding to Erestor’s querying look he chuckled.  
  
“I am standing guard. A few of the guests managed to work their way past the usual barriers and tracked Elrond down in his office and library. He is hiding out for the moment seeking peace and quiet so he can get some work done.”  
  
Erestor nodded. “Amarie was out in the workshops for a while, but she too was trapped by some of the less then desirable well wishers. Arwen rescued her because she was needed to greet some guests.”  
  
Celeborn waved him into the room and called to Elrond on the balcony where he sat at a table filled with papers and reports.  
  
“Elrond, Erestor has managed to track us down.”  
  
Elrond looked up and gestured at the table. “At least he doesn’t want something from me other than the usual.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, meldir nin, he has a harried look about him.”  
  
Elrond leaned back in his chair and studied his chief councilor, “Problems?”  
  
Erestor sighed, “Nothing that won’t go away when our guests depart day after tomorrow. When Sadi and I suggested handling the official part of your betrothal as part of the Harvest Festival celebration, neither of us expected that it would create such chaos. I had hoped it would be a simple joyful event with everyone relaxed and no protocol issues to be dealt with. It has not. That pompous jackass from Mirkwood has been complaining that he has not received quarters suitable to his rank and Haldir got in between a couple of inebriated dwarfs and wound up with a black eye and badly bruised shins.”  
  
Elrond chuckled, “Dwarfs can be dangerous at that level. Is he alright or do I need to see to him?”  
  
He shook his head. “He saw a healer. He was more amused then hurt. I had this vision of him standing there with a hand on each forehead holding them apart while they swung at each other with their fists. He got the black eye when one of the other dwarfs tried to help him calm the other two down and his elbow was pointed in the wrong direction.”  
  
Elrond nodded and turned back to his paperwork.  
  
Celeborn frowned, “I would go check on him, but someone needs to act as a watchdog here.”  
  
“I will remain, I need to discuss some details of the banquet tonight anyway. If you run into Glorfindel, ask him to place guards on the gate leading to Elrond’s private garden and the wing leading to Amarie’s rooms. If the guests made it past the outer guards, they just may try for the private rooms as well.”  
  
“I agree. If I don’t see him I will send a couple of my warriors until Glorfindel can do so. I will return in a short while.”  
  
Erestor nodded and watched as Celeborn closed the door behind him before turning his attention to his lord.  
  
Later that afternoon, Sadi was checking over last minute details before the coming celebration that evening. She was pleased to note that everything had gone smoothly on those arrangements within the last homely house itself. The large number of guests had exceeded earlier estimates and had required some last minute rearrangement of both quarters and seating arrangements at a number of dinners. With Arwen’s help that had been accomplished relatively painlessly but one or two guests had caused some difficulty and she had worried that they might again. She turned as she heard Erestor’s voice on the terrace beyond the small office that had become their planning center for of the various events. Rising from her chair she crossed to the door and joined him as he looked down over the railing at the bustle below.  
  
A huge banquet was spread in the largest of the gardens adjoining the last homely house awaiting the arrival of the official guests to honor and celebrate the recent betrothal of Elrond, Lord of Imladris and the Lady Amarie, Mistress of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain. Armies of house elves bolstered by volunteers from the surrounding settlements were waiting to descend from the kitchens with the mountains of food that had kept the cooks and bakers busy for days.  
  
He looked at Sadi with a wide smile. “Lirimaer, it looks like the final event is just about ready. Just think, in two days we can get back to normal and start planning our betrothal and wedding.”  
  
Sadi looked at him in horror, “Can’t we just elope?”  
  
  
  
  
Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain -house of a thousand jeweled threads  
Penneth – young one  
Meldir nin –my friend


	69. The Plot Thickens

Amarie looked around at the little valley in delight. “Elladan, you and Elrohir did this for us? How did you find it?”  
  
“Daer ada found it one day when he was out riding. We told him what we wanted to do and that we could not find a good site to build it on. We asked for his help and he said the Valar guided his steps here. We had help from Glorfindel and a few others who were glad to assist us with the actual building. We tried to keep the numbers small to limit the knowledge of the location secret. We don’t think even ada knows about the valley.”  
  
“It is beautiful, I know we will enjoy it in all the years ahead.”  
  
“Let me show you the cabin. It is just across the pond but behind that stand of trees.“  
  
They followed the narrow track until it ended in a small graceful cabin tucked in under the tall pines that shielded it. Its gabled roofline swooped down nearly reaching the ground and was shingled like the buildings in the main Imladris complex. Along each side were a series of louvered doors which when opened let the walls disappear but when closed turned the small building into a snug warm peaceful retreat.  
  
  
Dismounting their horses, they entered into the outer room. There were deep thick rugs spread on the stone floor and a long divan was placed in front of the stone fireplace. Piles of colorful pillows were placed about the floor and there was a large cupboard where there were stored food, wine, dishes and a couple of small cooking pots. The small sleeping room beyond held a large comfortable bed covered in beautiful rich linens and a wardrobe for spare covers and their cloths.  
  
Amarie turned to Elladan and hugged him. “Thank you, this is the most wonderful gift that has ever been given me,” she grinned up at him, “with the exception of your father and that of the Valar of course.”  
  
Elladan hugged her back, “We all think you are the best gift ada has ever received. Now I will leave you. Is there anything you want done before I go?”  
  
“Only the pack from my horse, I think that is everything.”  
  
He grinned at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “This is one prank Elrohir and I would enjoy watching, but our daer odhron would have our hides. Rest easy, Amarie, here is your and ada’s private place. Glorfindel will insure none cross through its boundaries.”  
  
After he had left, Amarie had wandered about exploring the beautiful little valley. When she was quite familiar with it she smiled to herself and returned to the cabin. Grateful to Galadriel for her lessons that allowed her to shield her thoughts and keep this wonderful secret and the plans she had made, she began the preparations for that evening and, she hoped, the re-igniting of the physical hunger and passion that they had shared first in the dreams and then later before they had shared the bond. She appreciated the closeness that the bond had brought them and she was delighted that she now carried his hin. But she was not a fragile elleth to be treated with restraint and gentleness; she needed his hunger to respond to hers.  
  
*Meleth, will you not join me on the dream paths this night? *  
  
*Amarie, where are you, why have I not felt your presence this whole day? * Came the worried and angry voice of her elf lord.  
  
*You must seek me even as you sought me in the beginning meleth nin. I await you in a special place. *  
  
*How can I do that? We no longer travel the dream paths to each other. You are here in Imladris, just across the garden from me. *  
  
*But I am not, ind nin. There is a horse waiting in the courtyard for you. He will bring you to me. Dress for a ride, meleth, and wear a warm cloak for the evening grows cool, even if there is no snow. * .  
  
He had a vision of a dream and he smiled remembering the one she alluded to.  
  
*I will find you lirimaer where ever you are. *  
  
*I await you meleth nin, my lord, *  
  
Elrond strode rapidly from his private library into his rooms and stopped abruptly when he saw Elrohir standing at his bedroom door. Frowning he looked at him.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I am here to help you get ready, ada.”  
  
“Is this some prank you and your brother have dreamed up?”  
  
“No Elrond meldir, it is a special gift we have created for Amarie and you.” Came the voice of his father in law.  
  
Looking behind his son to the tall figure of Celeborn standing just inside his bedroom he saw riding cloths laid out on the bed.  
  
“Hurry, ada, soon it will be dark and you have a little way to go. Amarie is waiting for you.”  
  
“Where is she? How can I find her?”  
  
Celeborn laughed, “All in good time meldir nin, all in good time.”  
  
Elrond soon found himself dressed, mounted on Gilpada and moving down a narrow track leading east from Imladris. He was surprised how much it did indeed feel as though he travelled the dream paths to Amarie again and he felt his excitement rising once more. An hour later Gilpada turned up a narrow valley and stopped momentarily at a rock fall. Lifting his head he sifted the scents on the night air. Satisfied when he found what he sought, he whickered softly and climbed through the rock fall entering a narrow cut. Elrond paused when he found himself on the edge of a tiny lake situated at the beginning of a small circular valley. A full moon revealed the narrow track that beckoned him. Frowning he sought back through a millennia years of memory and knew that knowledge of this valley was not among them.  
  
*Meleth nin, welcome, you are near. Will you not join me? *  
  
Daer ada-grandfather  
Ada-father  
Daer odhron-grandparent  
Hin-children  
Elleth-female elf  
Meleth-love  
Meleth nin-my love  
Ind nin- my heart  
Lirimaer-beautiful one  
Meldir-male friend  
Meldir nin-my friend (male)  



	70. Mine

As Elrond reached the cabin he studied it curiously. Dismounting Gilpada, he rubbed his soft muzzle and turned away only to have the horse stomp a foot and look expectantly at him.  
  
*He wants you to remove the saddle, meleth. *  
  
*We will be here a while? *  
  
*If I have my way. *  
  
Elrond caught his breath and closed his eyes at the depth of her passion and longing he sensed in that statement.  
  
Turning back to Gilpada he swiftly removed the saddle and bridle and placed it outside the horse shed. Gilpada snorted, shook his head and with a ringing bugle, turned away crow hopping for a short distance before again turning and facing the amused elf.  
  
“You are very pleased with yourself, my four legged friend. I thank you for bringing me here swiftly and safely.”  
  
The horse lowered his head in a graceful acknowledgement of the elf lord’s thanks before snorting and disappearing into the dark. Elrond watched for a moment before crossing back to the cabin. The sound of his booted feet sounded eerily familiar and as he reached the door he again remembered a certain dream.  
  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
As she continued to stare into the flames, she heard the sound of hoof beats approaching and the jingle of a bridle, then silence. As she rose to her feet there came the sound of booted feet firmly striking stone floors stopping at her door. The handle turned but the door did not open.  
  
* * * End * * *  
  
  
“Lirimaer, should I not enter? “ Elrond called out as before in the dream.  
  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
With a cry of joy, she rushed the door and pulled it open. He stood there filling the doorway wearing a heavy dark travelling cloak, its hood thrown back. His black hair tumbled about his shoulders and was held off his face by warrior braids fastened with a silver clip. His hands were gloved and he wore soft leather leggings tucked into heavy leather riding boots. A sword rode in its scabbard buckled at his waist.  
  
* * * End * * *  
  
  
Amarie opened the door to him and pulled him into the cabin’s warmth.  
  
Smiling down at her, he repeated his words from the earlier dream. “Lirimaer,” he drew her into his arms, “I am sorry I have not come, but there has been much to bar my way. At first there were battles I had to survive then I could not find the right dream path.”  
  
Amarie returned his smile and slipped her arms around his neck. Her response mirrored the dream as well.  
  
“You are here now, meleth. Nothing else matters.”  
  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
She pulled his head down as she raised her face for his kiss. With a groan he hungrily reached for her mouth.  
  
Smiling against his lips, she gently tugged at the edges of his cloak. “Meleth, do you not think it time to remove this? And your gloves and sword as well?”  
  
Laughing, he stepped back from her and pulled off his gloves and unwound the cloak from his body. Never taking his eyes off of her, he moved to a nearby chair and dropped them on the cushion. Undoing the fastenings of his scabbard he also hung the sword over the chair back. He studied her hungrily as she moved from him to close the door and secure it. She leaned back against the door and studied him as well, taking in his heavy plum purple quilted velvet tunic with its underlining of fur and his under tunic of fine linen that layered the openings at his neck and sleeves. His dark brown leather leggings were form fitted to his long muscular legs before tucking into calf length boots.  
  
“It would appear, meleth, that you were prepared for any heavy rhiw weather,” she teased.  
  
“I was not sure what kind of weather I would find here,” he teased back.  
  
For a long silent moment their eyes exchanged unspoken words of love, hunger, passion and need. As one they again reached for each other and met in a long deep tongue duelling kiss.  
  
* * * End * * *  
  
  
“Why that dream, ind nin?” He asked between their slow sweet kisses.  
  
“Because it reflected what I missed most.”  
  
“But I have been with you, we have not been apart.” Puzzled, Elrond pulled back and studied her face.  
  
“We have shared much through the bond meleth, but in doing so our love has become more of the mind than of the body. Can we not balance the two more evenly? The elf lord of my dreams makes my body sing and my passions burn.”  
  
He considered her words thoughtfully before answering softly. “You are the centre of my world Amarie. If, in finding the joy of filling the long empty and lonely void of my faer through our bond, I have neglected to cherish the delight of the physical joining of our bodies, I beg your forgiveness. To be able to reach out and feel you always through our link has been like the sun melting the ice from my heart and breathing life into my numb faer. Never have I though the sweet delights of your body were of less value then your loving spirit.”  
  
“I never believed you did meleth nin, I know there is much I have to learn to understand all that the bond allows. I just wanted to make sure that the joys and passions we shared through our dreams did not remain only there.”  
  
“Is that why we are now recreating what I remember as a very passionate and erotic dream?” Elrond lifted the infamous brow.  
  
“It was only meant to act as a starting point. I intend to create a very passionate and erotic new memory.”  
  
“I see, and how do we go about doing that?”  
  
“Like this my lord.”  
  
Amarie proceeded to slowly undress him and with each garment removed she placed soft kisses on his revealed skin. Partially excited by the anticipation that had started during his ride, Elrond felt his arousal increase as her hands move about his body.  
  
“You are mine my lord.” She whispered.  
  
Already nude she remained the temptation to his senses she had always been throughout both the earlier dreams and later when they had turned into the reality. Her breasts had yet to show the effect of her pregnancy and her beaded nipples teased him to plunder them with his eager mouth. Her hips remained slender, sweetly curved and soft ripe for his hands to awaken to the fires of his passion. The perfume in her hair and on her skin reminded him as always of the fresh clean scent of his gardens after a spring rain.  
  
“Was there ever any doubt, lirimaer?”  
  
Pulling her gently to him, he fitted her against his thighs and let her feel his arousal. She lifted her face for his kiss. His mouth covered hers and his tongue dueled eagerly with hers. His hands began his own slow exploration of her body, in turn travelling down her back then cupping her bottom and pulling her tight against his body. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck raising her breasts up to his eager lips. With a groan, he buried his face between them than mouthed first one then the other before returning to suckle each hard in turn.  
  
“You belong to me as well.” Grey eyes looked deep into amber brown eyes.  
  
“I am yours, meleth nin,  
  
She pulled back her eyes growing slumberous with desire and drew him to the fire and where she pressed him down on the nest of pillows spread out next to the long divan. A tray that held wine and food lay on the divan with in easy reach and she offered him a glass of the fruity red nectar. She continued her slow exploration of his body with her hands and lips.  
  
“Mine,” she whispered.  
  
She laid kisses across his shoulders before moving down to tease his nipples with gentle tugs and nips and then soothing them with her kisses. Her lips softly tortured his ear and his lips and he responded with a moan and fell back on to the pillows. His body began to quiver wherever she touched him, his face reflecting the gentle but insistent torture.  
  
“Mine.” She breathed.  
  
Her hands gently curved around the proud thrust of his arousal and massaged the iron velvet with a light touch. Tenderly she licked up one side and down the other. Her fingers tightened around his balls and lifting them gently she mouthed and licked each in turn. Returning her attention to his now jerking shaft she captured it with delicate fingers and licked the juices emerging from its head.  
  
“Mine,” she crowed.  
  
Sucking on it and gently squeezing his balls she repeatedly worked her lips and tongue around his shaft setting up a rhythm that soon had him bucking against her mouth. He found himself moving uncontrollably as the heat increased in his loins and his climax built. Tangling his hands in her hair and holding her head steady he forced his pulsing member deep into her throat again and again until he climaxed and exploded his juices into her hot wet mouth.  
  
“Mine.” She savored.  
  
Elrond collapsed back against the cushions breathing hard. He eyes locked with Amarie’s. With a groan he pulled her head down and kissed her slowly and thoroughly.  
  
“Amarie,” he muttered thickly, “I can never get enough of you.”  
  
“And I intend to see that it stays that way, my lord.” She smiled and snuggled down in his arms to await the return of his strength. “You are all mine.”  
  
  
Meleth-love  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Rhiw-winter between December and February  
Ind nin-my heart  
Faer-spirit/soul  



	71. A Time Of Peace

Winter had finally settled in over the valley covering it with a blinding white mantle of snow and most sensible beings chose to remain within the sheltered walls of the last homily house. Elrond savored the relative calm that now lay over his kingdom after the excitement of the earlier maia’s visit to signal the Valar’s approval of his betrothal to Amarie. The Harvest Festival had allowed everyone else to celebrate it as well and the happiness and warmth it generated left a feeling of well-being throughout Imladris. He knew it would not last forever, but he intended to enjoy it for as long as possible.  
  
For the first time in many years all three of his children were in residence at the same time. Much to his relief the twins put off resuming their constant war against the yrch until after Yule. He could only attribute it to the certain knowledge that their mother had healed while in the Undying Lands lessening their guilt over their perceived failure to protect her from the yrch attach. It came as some surprise that they seemed less inclined to indulge in mischief as well since there were many opportunities that lent themselves to it.  
  
He was delighted that the friendship between Arwen and Amarie continued to grow and that both were looking forward to the wedding and the arrival of the elflings. He was amused at the efforts by other close family and friends who ignored Amarie’s regular presence in his private domain and the fact most of her personal belongings had made their way there as well.  
  
Sadi had moved into Erestor’s suite after their quiet wedding the month before. While it was customary to wait a year between the betrothal and the wedding ceremonies to allow both members to be sure of their choice and commitment, occasionally a couple chose not to do so. Both Sadi and Erestor felt they had no need to wait and proceeded with their joining. Amarie and Elrond had stood as witness and had gifted them with a desk that had Elrond had first ordered shortly after he had noted Erestor’s interest in Sadi.  
  
How did you know there would be a wedding back then?” Erestor asked as he stroked the wood and checked out the many drawers.  
  
Elrond grinned “I do possess the gift of foresight, meldir nin.”  
  
“Was I that transparent?”  
  
“You both were.” Amarie and Elrond responded together and then looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Renovation work on their rooms would begin after the work was complete on Elrond’s rooms. When it started they would move temporarily into Amarie’s and Sadi’s old ones and return after the work was complete.  
  
Work had started on the renovation of his rooms in preparation for Amarie’s ‘official’ move after their wedding just after the Yule Celebration. Elrond soon found it somewhat disconcerting that he no longer had his quiet retreat and both of them would slip away to her old rooms when they desired privacy. Even his perennially present guards were satisfied to post themselves at some distance down at the end of the hall in order to allow them privacy.  
  
Even that became more difficult as the date drew near for the wedding and her old rooms became the centre of activity for their preparations. Increasing numbers of elves streamed in and out on mysterious errands. It seemed that all of the elleths were consulted with at one time or another and he learned that Galadriel would often drop in on the discussions ‘verbally’ to offer her opinion or suggestions. When he inquired as to the progress of the plans and how he might help he was firmly and politely told that every thing was under control and his assistance was not needed just then. He was assured that the final result was well worth all their efforts.  
  
It was during one of the more frantic periods of the preparations that he found himself standing in front of Celeborn’s door and feeling totally out of sorts. Celeborn took one look at the disgruntled look on Elrond’s face and pulled him in and sat him down in one of his comfortable chairs by the fire. Chuckling he poured a stiff glass of miruvor and handed it to him.  
  
“Feeling a bit useless, meldir nin?”  
  
“Have they forgotten it’s my wedding too?” he asked plaintively. “I don’t remember it being this bad before and that one was bigger and much more formal.”  
  
“You did not see all of the machinations that went on before we got here. Galadriel and Celebrian had planned things out like generals orchestrating a battlefield operation and they took every effort to ensure it all went off like clock work.”  
  
“That may be true but at least they asked for my suggestions and listened to me.”  
  
“Sorry, meldir nin, it was all just part of the plan. Every thing was already decided by then.”  
  
“I still do not think it too much to ask to be told what the plans are,” he grumbled.  
  
“Elrond, as the groom all you are expected to do is show up at the designated time and place in the appropriate clothes prepared to say the right words and smile.”  
  
* * * *  
  
Amarie was dazed by the countless details that needed to be dealt with and for the most part left them up to Sadi and Arwen. The one thing she did take an interest in was the creation of her dress. The lovely cream silk fabric she had found at the Harvest Festival became the basis of the design. Between the input from Sadi, Arwen and the tailor putting it together they arrived at a look that pleased them all.  
  
The lines were very simple. The bodice and hips were semi-fitted allowing for her increasing waistline and the skirt swept out in a graceful bell. The sleeves were long and trumpet shaped and unlined allowing glimpses of her slender arms as she moved about. The neckline curved from the top edge of her shoulders and fell in a soft sweep to graze the upper swell of her breasts.  
  
The neckline and the sleeve edges were banded by a narrow cream braid that was more heavily embroidered with the same pattern of small jewels and fine gold wire that spangled the cream silk fabric of the dress. A belt of wider braid with the same pattern was added but would not be worn until after the birth of the elflings.  
  
For warmth she would wear a loose full sleeve over robe in cream velvet banded with the same wide jewelled braid as the belt and edged with white ermine. Ermine was used to form the warm lining. Her headpiece was the one also found at the Harvest Festival and gifted to her from Elrond. The first time she put the completed outfit on, all she could do was stare at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
“Is that really me?” she asked in awe.  
  
Sadi nodded as tears streamed down her face. “Your naneth and daer naneth would be so pleased and happy for you pen vuil.”  
  
Arwen twitched a fold of the robe then stepped back and studied the effect. She grinned at Amarie. “You are going to knock ada right out of his boots.”  
  
Amarie grinned back. “I have already done that, several times in fact.”  
  
Sadi shook her head and laughed. “You two are as bad as the twins.”  
  
“Oh come on Sadi,” Amarie retorted, “Don’t tell me you have stopped making the effort to knock Erestor’s boots off.”  
  
Primly she commented. “I am a married elleth now, and such things are not for the ears of unmarried maidens.”  
  
“Sadi.” Arwen shook a warning finger at her.  
  
Sadi wrinkled her nose and grinned mischieviously. “Oh very well, Not only his boots then, but his robes, his tunics, his leggings. Or anything else I can remove.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Actually I have become quite an expert at it.”  
  
At that all three collapsed in giggles.  
  
  
maia- Ainur (Holy One) of lesser power to the Valar, their servant  
meldir nin-my friend  
elleth-female elf


	72. Late The Yule Games Begin

She slowly emerged from a dream and snuggled closer to the warm body of her lover. His arms pulled her to him and one hand tucked her head more firmly into the hollow of his shoulder and neck. She nuzzled his throat and savored his scent.  
  
“I hate to wake up.” She murmured sleepily.  
  
A low chuckle vibrated through his bare chest, “You would trade the wonders of our real world for the dream one, ind nin?”  
  
She laughed softly and burrowed closer into his body. “There we are never interrupted meleth nin and we can enjoy the delights of each other’s body for as long as we wish.”  
  
He gently tugged at her hair pulling her head back and rolled slightly above her. He studied her amber brown eyes still clouded with sleep before possessing her mouth in a long slow thorough kiss. She opened up to him like a flower to the sun, her arms creeping up around his neck and her legs parting to welcoming the thrust of one of his. His eyes twinkled with mischief he placed a hand on the swelling of her stomach and sent a gentle sleeping spell to the elflings lying just under her heart.  
  
“Elrond, what are you doing?” She asked with amusement.  
  
“They are much too young to understand what I am about to do to their naneth. I have no wish to frighten them.”  
  
“And just what do you intend to do to their naneth?”  
  
“I intend to ravish her delectable body and wring cries of wonder and delight from her. I intend to slake my passion in her honeyed heat and possess her fea.”  
  
“You will find that she will not resist my lord, for you already possess her fea and your slightest touch causes her to cry out with the wonder of it. She eagerly welcomes your ravishment and invites you to slake your passion as you will.”  
  
He paused his gentle assault, looked into her amber brown eyes and saw the depth of her love reflected there. He became serious, kissing each one before clasping one of her hands to his mouth and kissing it as well.  
  
“Amarie, know that you hold my hun and my fea willing prisoner more completely then I ever believed possible. My whole world resides here with you and my children. I know that there are troubles that yet await us in the future, but as long as you are with me I know that in the end all will be well.”  
  
“Meleth nin, here we make our own world. There is no room for fear or doubt. Let me be your refuge as you are mine.”  
  
He sighed and bent once more to kiss her. She welcomed him eagerly, entwining her legs with his and gently sought all the places where she knew her touches gave him pleasure. Soft moans and gasps filled the room as each touch, each kiss, each nibble and lick fuelled the rise of passion between them from a slow burn until it exploded in a raging firestorm consuming them both.  
  
In the aftermath, she cradled his sated body with hers and lovingly caressed the planes of his back with soothing hands. He had not slipped from her body and his shaft still pulsed gently within her. She sighed in contentment and tightened the muscles of her feminine core unconsciously in counter point to the pulsing of his sex. His head lay buried against her shoulder and throat and his lips and tongue slowly explored the curves and edges of her ear. A hand gently kneaded a breast with long slender fingers and played with its pebbled cap.  
  
“It is near the time we must rise and join the preparations for Yule,” he whispered between nibbles.  
  
She sighed reluctantly “I know.”  
  
“They cannot start without us.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“We could be a little late,” he whispered teasingly and thrusting slowly.  
  
“ I suppose.” She agreed smiling and rolled upward in response.  
  
“Ah lirimaer, you are uthaes.”  
  
They were only a little late much to the amusement of family and friends.  
  
“Oh, Elrond there you are. I hope you were able to get enough rest. We were just about to send out the groups to collect greenery for the Yule decorations. Will you be joining us meldir nin?” Celeborn asked grinning at his son-in-law and a blushing Amarie.  
  
The Lord of Imladris grinned right back, “Of course we will join you meldir nin. Amarie is quite eager to see how we celebrate Yule here. Have you selected the teams and assigned the areas they will cover?”  
  
Erestor laughed. “Of course my lord, we have been waiting most of the morning to get started.”  
  
“Very well, let the search begin!”  
  
With that the teams of elves eagerly spread out through the nearby forests, each hoping to be the first completing their task to collect armloads of fragrant firs and feathery ferns along with branches of colorful berries that would be used to decorate the interior rooms and halls of the last homely house.  
  
Throughout the major public rooms of Imladris there were fires burning briskly. Amarie and other elleth remained behind to prepare the kettles of hot, spiced wine needed to warm the groups upon their return. These they hung in the fireplaces to keep warm. Nearby were set up tables filled with the bounties of nature. From the kitchens flowed trays loaded with slices of succulent roast pig, venison and duck. In addition there were sweet breads with honey and jellied spreads as well as cheeses, fresh fruits and all nature of vegetables.  
  
Sadi shook her head as she rearranged a number of platters. “I hope this will be enough to last the rest of the day. I have not the heart to tell the cooks they may have to prepare more. They are eager to join in the festivities as well.”  
  
Amarie looked over at her aunt. “Surly they have prepared more as they have in the past and merely stored it in the pantries? If we need to we can raid those. They are too proud not to have planned for such a possibility.”  
“You are right of course. I am nervous because this is the first time Erestor has left me in charge completely. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”  
  
Amarie looked around at the bountiful array and laughed. Gesturing widely she shook her head. “That should not be a problem. This is just one room and there are at least five more just like it.”  
  
Sadi grinned in embarrassment. “I guess I over did it a bit didn’t I?”  
  
Amarie hugged her. “It just shows your richness of spirit, pen vuil.”  
  
Both turned as the sound of the returning merrymakers reached them from the outer corridor. They looked at each other laughing. “Let the fun begin.”  
  
  
  
  
Ind nin-my heart  
Meleth nin-my love  
Naneth-mother  
Fea-soul/spirit  
Hun-heart  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Uthaes –temptation  
Meldir nin-my friend (male)  
Elleth-female elf  
Pen vuil-dear one.


	73. Final Countdown

Amarie opened her eyes and turned towards the elf lord sharing her bed. She smiled noting that he rested on his back an arm above his head in a relaxed pose. His bare chest lifted and dropped in a slow cadence and his other hand moved slowly about the bed covers as if seeking something. She gently slipped her hand under his and he sighed in contentment.  
  
“Ind nin, si tolo,” He pulled her up against his side and rolled above her. Lowering his head he captured her lips in a tender kiss. “Maer aur.”  
  
Wrapping her arms about his neck, she returned the kiss only to erupt in giggles as she caught a mouthful of his hair. Pushing him back firmly she pulled them out, pushed the errant tresses back and tucked a few lengths behind his ears. Her fingers lingered to caress each tip eliciting a low groan from him.  
  
“Meleth nin, if you do that, we will never leave this bed much less this room in time for our wedding.” He buried his face against her throat and traced kisses along the curve of her shoulder.  
  
“I suppose that is a consideration.” She sighed. “If there were not so many people we would have to make explanations to or so many arrangements involved, I would be quite content to stay right here forever.”  
  
He chuckled and rolling back over lifted her to lie across his chest. “There will be just today and this evening to get through lirimaer.” Though I am loathed to interrupt these pleasant activities, our wedding is one of those events we are expected to attend.” His hands restlessly caressed her back and swept down to cup her bottom.  
  
“Then my Lord of Imladris, you had better make your hands behave themselves or this soon to be official Lady of Imladris will not be able to resist plundering your body.” She slapped at his hands, laughing while trying to frown and failed miserably.  
  
“As you wish meleth nin,” he sighed. “I have to return to my rooms to prepare anyway.” Slowly rising from the bed Elrond reached for his sleeping pants and robe discarded the evening before. Amarie watched smugly as he slipped the grey silk sleeping pants over his long muscular legs and adjusted it around his waist. Seeing the look, he paused, “What?”  
  
She grinned, “Mine, all mine.”  
  
He moved back to the bed and jerked the silk coverlet leaving her sprawled and open to his eyes. Possessively glancing over her body he growled in turn, “Mine, all mine.”  
  
Pinning her back against the pillows he kissed her thoroughly, and holding her chin trapped her eyes with his twinkling grey ones.  
  
“That works both ways, ind nin,” he growled playfully at her. “Only I will never share the delights of your body.”  
  
“You and our elflings, my lord!” She reminded him between gales of laughter.  
  
“I stand corrected, ind nin,” he remarked ruefully. “Them I will allow to remain for a time, then they will have to depart!” With that he put on his robe, his eyes never leaving her amused ones and swept to the balcony doors where he paused grinning. “Until the ceremony this afternoon, lirimaer.” Then with a wave he was gone.  
  
Amarie lay for a while luxuriating in the stillness of early morning. Slowly the sounds of birds began to join in the building chorus to welcome the emerging minuial and mingled with the soft roar of the nearby waterfalls. Finally stretching, she rose from the bed and crossed to the balcony doors. She stood there relishing the sight of the gardens below and looked across to the wing that shortly would become her “official” home.  
  
Down below a discrete cough from the sentry reminded her that she was nude and blushing she withdrew back into the room. That was one thing she still had not adjusted to, her bodyguards. Glorfindel had assigned them to accompany her and guard her safety. Elrond had overridden her protests, reminding her that she carried his elflings and soon would be his hervess. Both Galadriel and Celeborn echoed his concerns that she could become a target for any enemy who might slip through the outer circle of Imladris wardens and patrols as well. Arwen had likewise agreed and so reluctantly she stifled her protests.  
  
She had noted with considerable amusement that while they studiously ignored Elrond’s or her comings and goings to the other’s rooms except to follow silently behind, only one set would remain as soon as it was clear they had settled in for the night. She often wondered what they thought of the antics of their charges.  
  
She asked Arwen if she had ever wanted to loose her shadows. Arwen had merely made a face and said she had been under their scrutiny even within Imladris and Caras Galadon since her mother’s attack and had learned to ignore them. She also added that the warriors were for the most part sympathetic and tried to give her as much privacy as possible and remaining invisible whenever they could. Admittedly she was guarded much more discreetly while within the safety of both kingdoms, but even then she knew they were nearby.  
  
Sighing Amarie turned towards the bathing chamber and began to organize her thoughts for the coming day. She turned on the water to fill the tub and as she waited, she studied herself in the long mirror on the wall to one side of the door. Turning sideways she smoothed a hand down her body while noted the enlarging curves of her abdomen and breasts. Smiling she momentarily rested a palm against her stomach.  
  
“Well little ones, your ada says you are doing just fine and your nursery will be ready in plenty of time before you arrive. I hope you will behave yourselves today. I would not want to get sick in front of everyone. He and I will say our vows and officially form our bond this afternoon.”  
  
A small movement fluttered under her hand in response and she patted it gently before turning to the tub and shutting the water off. She poured a generous amount of scented oil into it and selected a similar scented soap for her hair and skin. Placing a generous stack of fluffy towels on a nearby stool, she finally sank into the warmth of the water and let her thoughts wander.  
  
Finishing her bathing and combing out her hair, Amarie re-entered her bedchamber as one of the house elves finished putting her breakfast out on the small table near the balcony window.  
  
“Maer aur, my lady. This is a most happy day for Imladris. May I wish you much joy and good fortune and welcome you as our Lady?” She gave a formal bow and grinned cheekily at her soon to be mistress.  
  
Amarie laughed and returned the bow before sitting down at the table. “You may, Tanthar and I thank you for your good wishes.”  
  
The house elf smiled and turned to leave only to have Sadi bustle through the door.  
  
“Good morning, Tanthar. Thank you for making sure her breakfast was here early.” Sadi said somewhat absently.  
  
Tanthar smiled again and nodded her head closing the door behind herself as she left.  
  
“Mair aur, penneth. Today is your big day. Any butterflies we need to deal with?”  
  
“No, pen vuil, not this morning. I do not know how I will feel later this afternoon.” Amarie turned back to her breakfast and took a sip of tea.  
  
Sadi laughed and entered her former bedchamber where Amarie’s wedding gown now hung on a stand and the accessories were laid out on the bed. She carefully carried the dress into her niece’s bedchamber and hung it on the back of a door. She made several trips into the other room for the rest of the under garments, accessories and a final one to retrieve the small carved box that held the head dress that Elrond had gifted her after the Harvest Festival. She opened it and withdrew the velvet bag and removed the head-dress gently setting it on the desk next to the dress.  
  
“Have you decided how you wish to wear your hair, penneth?” Sadi joined her at the table and poured a cup of tea for herself.  
  
“Unbound and hanging free of clips or fasteners, I think. Elrond seems to prefer it that way.”  
  
Nodding as she sipped, Sadi studied her niece. “It seems we both were fortunate in the move here to Imladris.”  
  
“I know, pen vuil. Never did I think something like this would happen to either of us. The Valar have blessed us both.”  
  
There was a knock at the door. “Amarie, are you decent?” Arwen called. “May I come in?”  
  
Sadi and Amarie grinned at each other.  
  
Amarie entered the sitting room and opened the door waving her in. “Of course, you may. Tanthar brought extra tea and sweet breads for us. She must have anticipated we would need them before getting ready.”  
  
“Well after we finish a cup, we will go over the arrangements one last time, then we will help you dress.”  
  
“Have you seen Lord Elrond yet this morning?” Sadi asked the elf maiden as she joined them. “How is he doing?”  
  
“Briefly, however he was with my gwanurs and they are beginning to make him nervous. I think he is worried they have something planned. I only hope my daer ada will be able to keep them under control.”  
  
They all looked at each other and sighed resignedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ind nin-my heart  
si tolo-come here  
maer aur-good morning  
meleth nin-my love  
lirimaer-lovely one  
daer ada-grandfather  
minuial-morrowdim', the time near dawn, when the star fade  
hervess-wife  
Tanthar-Willow-a house elf often serving Amarie  
gwanur-brothers-a pair of twins


	74. Ind Nin, It Is Time!

Amidst the pre-ceremony bustle that filled the halls and rooms of the last homely house, Amarie’s bedchamber was the lone outpost of serenity and quiet. She stood in the middle of the room fully dressed for her wedding day and found it a strange feeling to be alone. Both Sadi and Arwen had departed earlier to prepare themselves for the coming ceremony and Amarie had dismissed Tanthar so that she could find a place to watch it along with the other house elves.  
  
*Ind nin, it is time. * Elrond’s voice caressed her mind.  
  
*Mmmm. I am not sure I want to go through with this. * She responded with a teasing grin. *I rather like the way things are. *  
  
*Nervous are you? That is supposed to be the prerogative of the groom. *  
  
*Well, once we are bound, I will become the Lady and there are certain duties that I will be expected to fulfill. I will not be able to do this for instance. *  
  
She sent a mental image of her nude body wrapped around his and all the delightful torture she had inflicted on him during their recent sojourn in the new retreat the twins had gifted them.  
  
She felt his amusement.  
  
*Not in public, at least. Such activities are best left for the privacy of our rooms. That will not prevent us from indulging ourselves with thoughts of them though if we are discrete. *  
  
She closed her eyes and grew very quiet for a time.  
  
*Elrond, meleth nin, I love you with all my hun and faer. I am not sure how this all came about but I am grateful for the Valar’s blessing. *  
  
She felt his fingers gently brush her cheeks and the warmth of his arms as he responded.  
  
*I know Amarie. I, too, am grateful. My loneliness was like an illness or wound that would not heal. You arrived and everything changed. Come melethri nin, let us join together in the eyes of all. I await you here. *  
  
*I come. *  
  
There was a knock on the door and Celeborn entered. He paused and studied her then smiled. “You are a most beautiful bride, mell nin. Elrond is a lucky elf.”  
  
Amarie smiled back then hesitated, “Are you sure you wish to escort me to the ceremony, Lord Celeborn? I know it will be a painful reminder for you and Erestor said he would be happy to do it instead if you so wished.”  
  
He shook his head. “We have been over this before, Amarie. Yes, there is sadness but there is also great joy. Celebrian is well and happy in Valinor. I could wish for no less for Elrond.”  
  
“Very well my lord. Let me take one final look and then I will be ready.”  
  
Celeborn nodded. “I will be in the sitting room.”  
  
Amarie turned and looked into the large standing mirror that Sadi had moved into the bedchamber early on during her dress fittings. The elleth that looked back at her glowed with happiness. The cream silk dress with its embroidery of fine gold wire and small, multicolored jewelled flowers flowed gracefully around her figure. Its neckline and sleeve edges were banded with the narrow cream braid embroidered with the same pattern of small jewels and fine gold wire that spangled the cream silk fabric of the dress. The sheer sleeves peeked out from under the loose full sleeves of the cream velvet over robe banded with the same jewelled braid and edged with white ermine.  
  
Her hair hung unbound in a dark amber cloud about her shoulders and fell to below her waist at her back. On her brow and about the top of her head sat the head-dress made of gold wire shaped into delicate branches. Strung around and hanging from them, the small flowers set with gems quivered at her slightest movement. Small delicate chains swept back and up from the sides into a small knot of jewelled flowers then cascading in a fall of twinkling minute gems that mingled with the richness of her hair.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she gathered her skirts and turned to join Celeborn. At the sound of her footsteps he turned from the window where he had been studying the snow cover garden and the silver iced spray from the falls beyond. With a smile and an elegant bow, he offered her his arm. Together they exited the room and swept down the hall to the main corridor that led to the Hall of Fire.  
  
Arwen stood there waiting to lead her into the ceremony. She wore a deep rich red velvet gown banded and belted in gold leaves and rubies and a simple gold band head-dress with ruby teardrops. Smiling she hugged Amarie and her daer ada.  
  
“Well, it is time, meldis nin, are you ready?”  
  
“Of course she is ready. Otherwise she wouldn’t be here,” chuckled Celeborn. “Is your ada here? And your gwanur, where are they?”  
  
“Ada is here and Elrohir and Elladan are under the watchful eyes of Glorfindel. I believe daer naneth is also keeping watch as well.”  
  
“She has told me she would do so, and threatened bodily harm if they attempt any mischief,” he concurred.  
  
Amarie shook her head in amusement. “When will they ever grow up?”  
  
Celeborn shrugged, “In time I hope. Now that the sad shadow of Celebrian has been lifted, they may be able to move on.”  
  
*Ind nin, we are ready to start. * Elrond’s voice gently reminded her.  
  
*We are just outside in the main hall, meleth nin. We have only to open the doors and enter. Were you worried I would not come? * Amarie smiled.  
  
*No, just anxious to get this over with so that we can celebrate alone. *  
  
*Very well, I will let Arwen and Celeborn know. *  
  
“I take it our anxious bridegroom is fussing?” Celeborn smiled.  
  
Amarie nodded laughing and turning towards the doors.  
  
“Ada was a bit impatient before I left to get you.” Arwen lifted the family brow. “Even the gwanur could not distract him.”  
  
Nodding to the two house elves, Arwen took her place and as the doors opened she entered the Hall of Fire followed by Amarie and Lord Celeborn. As Amarie crossed the threshold she paused momentarily startled by the large throng of elves that filled the room smiling and clapping. Although planned as a family affair, it appeared that every elf in Imladris had chosen to consider themselves family and shown up to take part by attending. There were all of her artisans and their families as well as all of those of the other elves and their families. There were even a few strangers she didn’t recognize.  
  
*I am sorry, ind nin. I should have expected this and warned you. They all wish to share in our happiness and joy. I hope you do not mind. * Elrond said apologetically.  
  
*Of course I do not mind. Who are the strangers, though? *  
  
*The young blond one in silver is Prince Legolas from Mirkwood and the ones in blue and gold are his attendants. Thranduil sent them as representatives. *  
  
*How did they get across the passes in this weather? *  
  
*I do not know but I am sure the gwanur will find out. * He responded wryly.  
  
Just inside the door Amarie smiled and withdrawing her hand from Lord Celeborn’s arm, responded to their greeting with a formal bow of recognition and a wave of her hand. As the cheers again rose she returned her hand to his arm and resumed her way to where Elrond stood waiting with Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel. Sadi stood off to one side with Erestor beaming at her great niece.  
  
*Well done, ind nin, well done. * His loving voice brushed her mind proudly.  
  
Amarie focused on his tall figure and smiled. He wore rich burgundy velvet formal robes over a soft rose under robe. He wore his mithril head-dress and his hair was in its usual warrior braids. He was every inch the elven lord and she was going to be his hervess! He was everything she had ever dreamed about and she still couldn’t believe it. She had a momentary fear and paused in her progress. Looking at him, she swallowed hard. What if this was all just one of her dreams?  
  
*No ind nin, no dream. Never again will we have to take refuge in them. We will find refuge in each other. *  
  
She felt enveloped with his love. Everyone else in the room disappeared from her awareness leaving only the sight of him ahead drawing her forward.  
  
Amarie had little memory of the actual ceremony that followed. In truth the only thing she did remember were the silver grey eyes of her melethron that filled her hun and claimed her faer. If anyone bothered to ask her, she merely shook her head and smiled.  
  
ind nin-my heart  
meleth nin-my love/beloved  
hun-heart  
faer-spirit/soul  
melethri nin- my lover (female)  
mell nin-my dear  
daer ada-grandfather  
ada-father  
gwanur-brothers a pair of twins  
daer naneth-grandmother  
hervess-wife  
melethron-lover (male)


	75. The Pause That Refreshes

After the ceremony Amarie stood with Elrond waiting for their guests to join them in the dining room where the banquet had been set up. He held her close his arms about her waist. Turning and leaning against his chest she studied the room. For the first time she was able to fully appreciate how the wedding decorations blended with those used during the Yule celebration. Someone had colored hundreds of various kinds of pine cones in shades of red, gold and silver and arranged them in sprays that cascaded down from the be-ribboned evergreen garlands and swags that still decorated the rooms. Pine cones also filled the huge trumpet shaped bowls placed on various tables around the room. Bare tree branches had been arranged artistically along with fresh boughs of evergreens in large urns standing in various wall niches and along the walls. Red tablecloths covered the waiting tables set with white china plates and crystal wine glasses.  
  
“Did Arwen do this?” she asked him.  
  
“I believe she and Sadi both had a hand in it, but mostly it was the house elves. They wanted to do something special for us beyond the usual wonderful food.” Elrond acknowledged as he nuzzled her ear.  
  
“Oh, I will have to make sure they know how much we appreciate their efforts.” She smiled as she tilted her head to give him better access.  
  
Nodding, he continued to place gentle nips on her throat. “We will do so after dinner.”  
  
A house elf poked her head through the door and smiled at her lord’s distraction. “My lord, Lady Arwen would like to know if you are ready to greet your guests?”  
  
Looking at Arwen and lifted his eyebrow in question. She responded with a smile and nodded. He nodded to the house elf. “We are ready.”  
  
  
As the doors open Sadi and Erestor were the first to enter. Sadi hugged her niece and sniffed vigorously, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Your naneth and ada would be so happy this day, Amarie.”  
  
Erestor groaned and handed her a handkerchief. “Why do elleths always cry at weddings?” he asked of no one in particular.  
  
“Because they are happy, you dolt!” Sadi blew her nose and sniffed several times.  
  
“That doesn’t make sense,” he argued.  
  
“Elleths don’t have to make sense at times like this,” she answered and blew again.  
  
Both Amarie and Elrond listened with amusement as the two moved away still arguing. He shook his head and chuckled. “Erestor has met his match. His well ordered world has been turned upside down.”  
  
Elrond’s ionnath entered next followed by Celeborn who glared from time to time at his daer ionnath. They grinned mischievously at their ada and Amarie. Elrond lifted his eyebrow and pinned them with a look.  
  
“We promised to behave ada and we have.” They protested.  
  
A dry voice echoed through all of their minds. *It wasn't like you had much choice, daer ionnath nin. *  
  
Elrond and Celeborn glanced at each other and smirked at their discomfort in being monitored by their daer naneth.  
  
*I thank you for your support, my lady. * Elrond laughed.  
  
*Yes meleth nin, I doubt if Glorfindel could have achieved their good behavior without your help. *  
  
*I will observe a while longer just to be sure. * Galadriel chuckled. *Now I can welcome you into the family in truth, Amarie. *  
  
*Thank you, my lady. I am happy to be a part of it. * Amarie hid a smile as the twins reacted to the reminder from their daer naneth.  
  
*Now all of you go and enjoy yourselves. I will mind the hin. *  
  
For the next hour they were surrounded with their guests who were eager to wish them well and congratulate them. Amarie found herself the centre of a large group and was amazed at the outpouring of good wishes. “Somehow I never expected this.” She whispered aside to an amused Celeborn who had joined her.  
  
“He is well thought of. Your own people have spoken highly of you and the story of the Valar’s approval hasn’t hurt either.”  
  
“Oh no, that has gotten out?” she groaned.  
  
“A story like that is too good to be ignored.”  
  
Amarie shook her head and turned to smile at another well-wisher.  
  
Shortly after this Elrohir and Elladan announced that it was time dinner to be served. Elrond reclaimed her and led her to the head table where the rest of the family had gathered as well as close members of the immediate Imladris and workshop staffs. It was a very merry group that teased and toasted the happy couple throughout the many courses of rich food.  
  
When dinner had concluded everyone returned to the Hall of Fire now prepared for dancing. Amarie found herself claimed for many dances and was hugely entertained as Elladan and Elrohir attempted to monopolise her attention. She sighed with relief when Elrond appeared at her side glaring at everyone pretending to be very jealous. Slipping an arm around her shoulder he drew her close to his side hugging her gently. Amarie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Tired?” he asked.  
  
“A bit. Why?”  
  
“Well, it will be a while yet before all this is finished. I just wondered if you needed a short time to sit down with a glass of wine or tea.”  
  
“I would not object to that. My feet are beginning to hurt.” She sighed. “I am not use to being the centre of attention like this.”  
  
He studied her face for a short while. Looking about he found Glorfindel standing nearby. Catching his eye Elrond nodded towards a door leading to a small side chamber. Glorfindel responded and with practised ease quietly shepherded them through the throng and into the peace of the empty room. Closing the door after them he looked at his lord questioningly.  
  
“See if one of the house elves can bring some hot tea for Amarie and wine for me, would you meldir nin? Then perhaps you can stand guard for a short while until we are ready to rejoin the celebration.” He led Amarie to a long padded bench and helped her arrange her gown as she sat.  
  
“Do you need the assistance of either Arwen or Sadi, Amarie?” Glorfindel asked as he opened the door and looked out in search of a nearby house elf.  
  
“No, I am fine, thank you.”  
  
He nodded and with a smile closed the door after him.  
  
Elrond seated himself beside her. “Well ind nin, everything is now official. We won’t have to pretend anymore.” He took her hand and twisted the newly placed gold ring around her finger playfully before raising it to place a kiss on it. .  
  
Amarie grinned. “That will take some of the fun away, meleth nin.”  
  
He chuckled as he drew her close in an embrace. “I don’t believe that will ever be a problem.” He paused as the door opened admitting a house elf carrying the requested refreshments. Someone had thoughtfully added some water and fresh juice as well. The tray was set down on a nearby table and the house elf withdrew with a smile and small bow. He passed a cup full of fragrant tea to her and studied her happy but tired face.  
  
“How are the elflings behaving?” he lifted a foot and removed her shoe. Gently massaging it he left it in his lap and reached for her other one and provided similar relief to it as well.  
  
“They have been very subdued. I was expecting some lively bouncing and rolls from them. Especially through the dancing.”  
  
Elrond frowned and leaned close to place a gentle hand on the swell of her stomach. Then he grinned. Taking her hand and placing it there, he covered it with his.  
  
Amarie watched his fingers splayed over hers and then she laughed in delight. “They are humming!” She looked up at him to share her pleasure. When he met her look his eyes darkened with emotion and desire. Rising, he lifted her in his arms and carried her out through a side door, into the main hall and up to their rooms.  
  
“Meleth nin, our guests….” She started to protest.  
  
“Will not miss us now and I want you to myself.”  
  
Reaching the main chamber door he waited just long enough for her to reach down and release the latch before pushing it open and closing it behind them with a satisfying thud. Crossing to the bedchamber he paused long enough to set her gently on her feet before pulling her tight against him.  
  
“I have wanted to get you all to my self all day, lirimaer, I could wait no longer.” He growled.  
  
“But the elflings...” she protested weakly.  
  
“Had best go to sleep, they have had a long day and need their rest while I attend to their naneth.”  
  
“As you said, meleth nin, it has been a very long day.” She smiled up at him wickedly.  
  
With an equally wicked grin, Elrond claimed his bride.  
  
naneth-mother  
ada-father  
elleths-elves female  
ionnath-sons  
daer ionnath-grand sons  
daer ionnath nin-my grandsons  
daer naneth-grandmother  
meleth nin-my love, beloved  
hin-children  
meldir nin-my friend, male  
ind nin-my heart  
lirimaer-lovely one  
naneth-mother


	76. The Morning After

Sighing, Amarie rolled on her side and studied the graceful nude figure of her husband lying beside her in the tumbled bed. His broad chest tapered into a narrow waist with firm abdomen and taunt buttocks topped long powerful legs. After all the millennia he still had the body of the warrior he had been as Herald to Gil Galad. Relaxed in sleep he was a pleasure to behold.  
  
Propping her head on a hand she reached out with the other and carefully removed several errant tresses of long black hair from his face and grinned when he frowned and stirred. Picking a tress back up she tickled his nose. Wrinkling his nose he swatted at the irritant with one hand and grumbled softly. Amarie bent over and kissed him, teasing him with soft nips and tracing her tongue about his lips seeking and gaining entrance. She felt him smile and pulled back to see his storm grey eyes twinkling up at her as his arms captured her upper body and pulled her back into his embrace.  
  
“Maer aur, hervess nin.” His laughter rumbled deep in his chest  
  
“Maer aur, hervenn nin.” She grinned back.  
  
“It was a most enjoyable night, hervess nin. I am pleased to be joined with you.”  
  
“I am pleased for the sake of our hin, meleth nin.”  
  
“Speaking of the hin. Do they still sleep?”  
  
“They appeared to be awake earlier, why?”  
  
“Because they are much too young to understand what I and their naneth are about to do. I had best encourage them to indulge themselves with a nap.” He slipped a hand between their bodies and rested it on the gentle swell of her belly.  
  
“It is time, little ones, to rest. Soon enough you will face the troubles of this world. Sleep ion nin, sell nin, dream, little ones, of the beauty of Valinor. All will be your play ground.” He whispered to them. Satisfied finally that they slept he returned his attention to Amarie.  
  
Elrond chuckled at Amarie’s expression. She looked like a child bemused with the richness of an unexpected gift. Her eyes darkened to a deep rich honey amber and the flicker of a growing fire reflected in her passion within their depths,  
His own eyes became a dark charcoal grey in response. His mouth found hers and took it in a hungry, demanding kiss that she returned with equal measure. His hands began a slow exploration of her body, moving down her back and cupped her bottom pulling her tight against him. She noted with amusement something else was stirring but soon found herself overwhelmed with growing need.  
  
Wet tongues again continued their battle, mating in a mutually hot dance. He kissed her eyes, nibbled her ears, and then, traced a path to her throat. She moaned and shifted her head back to give him better access as he licked a path down her throat. She in turn sought the erogenous points of his ears licking and sucking. With a growl he rolled her under him and pulled her hands above her head holding them prisoner with one of his. Gently caressing her slightly enlarged breasts with the other he tenderly rolled the sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
“I am envious of the hin who will soon have a much more demanding claim on these beautiful mounds then I.” He dropped his mouth to her breast and pulled first one tender nipple then the other into his hot wet mouth. She arched in response and parted her legs urging him between them. Sliding between her wet folds, he thrust slowly into her depths stopping only when she was completely filled with him. He withdrew slowly.  
  
“Soon we will have to find other positions that will not endanger the little ones.” He murmured between his kisses and caresses.  
  
“I know, but that is not now, ind nin.” She pleaded and wrapped her legs around his long ones. “Please do not hold back.”  
  
Carefully he re-entered her moving inch by inch until he was buried deep inside again. He groaned at how hot her sheath was. She remained very tight and wet. The feeling was driving him wild. He pulled out then entered once more in one long deliberate strong stroke. His breath became ragged as he lost himself in the welcome of her body and the soft sound of her hunger. His thrusts increased in speed and strength until both were trembling with its force. Together they travelled their mutual road to pleasure that was more intense than they had experienced before because of their bond. Elrond and Amarie found that each sensation, each emotion they experienced was intensified by the bond resulting in more then just physical release alone. They had become in fact one in thought, feeling and action.  
  
Elrond groaned at the strength of the increasing sensations. “Ind nin, I love you, My hunger for you is a fire that will not die.”  
  
“Meleth nin, I burn also. Please …” Amarie no longer knew what she pleaded for. She only knew that he and he alone could answer the need that was building within her.  
  
They could only cling to each other as their climaxes rippled and peaked giving them their release. Collapsing, with each successive wave they shuddered and struggled with ragged gasps until finally their hearts and breathing returned to normal.  
  
“Meleth nin, if it is always like this, we may not survive to make it to the Undying Lands,” Amarie laughingly complained. “Or we will harm the little ones.” She added in between hiccups.  
  
Elrond tightened his arms about her and smiled. “The Valar would not dare to let that happen. After all they went to a lot of trouble to bring us together. It would reflect badly upon them if anything like that did occur.”  
  
A knock at the outer door of their room reminded them that breakfast was awaiting their attention in the sitting room. Elrond rose and closed the door to the bedchamber and smiled at his hervess. He would remember always the picture she made, that of a beautiful nude elleth who had been well loved by her mate and was content. She was a naneth to be with happiness shining in her eyes over the future that lay ahead.  
  
Amarie looked at her handsome hervenn and blushed at the expression on his face. His love for her shinned in his eyes and she was overwhelmed once more by everything that had brought her to him and to this place. She hoped that he was right and that their future would be a good one.  
  
  
Maer aur-good morning  
Hervess nin-my wife  
Hervenn nin –my husband  
Hin-children  
Meleth nin-my love  
Naneth-mother  
Ind nin-my heart  
Elleth-female elf


	77. Two Become Four

Amarie sighed and shifted her body in the chair uncomfortably. Over the last three months the activity of the growing gwanur had increased as had her girth and she now found it difficult to rest, either sitting or laying down. With another eight weeks to go before their expected arrival she was feeling anxious and tired. She looked across the sitting room to where Elrond sat going over the seemingly, never ending reports and letters he dealt with.  
  
Elrond looked up from his desk and frowned.  
  
“Ind nin, do the little ones add to your discomfort again?”  
  
She grinned ruefully and gently ran her hands soothingly over her swollen belly. “For once they are quiet, meleth, but I fear they may be plotting another attack on one another. They are pushing against me and I feel very heavy.”  
  
Elrond studied her tired face and when she flinched, he rose and crossed to her, kneeling and placed his own hands on the lower curve of the swell. Gently moving over the surface he sought the faer of the two elflings. After a short period he looked up at her and smiled. “They prepare to join us.”  
  
“But there is another two months to go. Is anything wrong?” Amarie asked suddenly worried.  
  
“No, remember ind nin, I warned you that gwanur often arrived early. Your body only has so much room for a hen and when there are two they crowd it before one does. We must begin preparations for their arrival, but let us get you comfortable first.” Rising he lifted her in his arms and carried her into their bedchamber where he settled her on the bed. Adjusting a pile of pillows, he helped her settle back and with a quick kiss on her forehead he stood up and chuckled. “You will soon be a naneth.”  
  
She smiled back weakly and relaxed into the pillows. “Will you pass me the book I was reading earlier, meleth? It helps to distract me somewhat.”  
  
Returning to the sitting room he opened the door and asked one of the guards to summon the lady Saldae at once and notify the healing hall that he would need their assistance shortly. Both guards grinned and one asked if it was time for the elflings. At Elrond’s smile and nod, he rapidly departed to carry out his lord’s instructions before returning to his post.  
  
It was not long before an anxious Sadi and Erestor arrived and joined Elrond in the sitting rooms. At her worried look, Elrond smiled and went to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder giving her a gentle hug. “She is well, Sadi, do not be concerned. Her water has not yet broken. Gwanur often come early and ours are eager to be born now.”  
  
Erestor grinned at his lord. “Well, meldir nin, are you better prepared this time? It has been a long time since you paced the halls with your last.”  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Elrond began to respond when there was a sudden gasp of pain from the bedchamber. Turning from them he muttered, “It begins.”  
  
“I will get the midwives from the healing hall,” Erestor rapidly departed out the hall door and Sadi followed Elrond into where Amarie lay curled up on the bed in pain. He sat down on the edge and tenderly took her hand in his.  
  
“Meleth nin, you must not push now, it only increases your pain and adds to the difficulty in letting them enter the birth canal separately.” He grimaced briefly as her nails dug into his skin as a new wave of contractions raced across her body.  
  
“Heed him penneth. Try to breath deeply and slowly, “ Sadi added.  
  
Amarie glared at the two of them. “I am the one having them, if I want to bear down, I will.” She screamed again loudly as the contractions continued.  
  
Sadi looked at Elrond worriedly, “They are coming too quickly,”  
  
Elrond nodded and sought Amarie’s attention. “Meleth nin, we must slow this down so that each elfling has time to move into the birth channel separately. I will prepare a drink that will ease your pain and slow the contractions. The midwives will soon be here to guide you through the birth process. If they will allow it I will remain here with you but they do not usually like fathers present.”  
  
Amarie nodded and gritted her teeth. “Please hurry, I feel like they are tearing me apart.”  
  
Over the next few hours the last homely house filled up as the news spread with anxious elves quietly waiting for the birth of their lord and lady’s elflings. Every so often there would be the sound of quick footsteps echoing up and down the halls and a muffled cry of pain as Amarie’s progress wound down to it’s natural climax. Even though he had been through the birthing process twice before, Elrond still found himself pacing nervously up and down the lower hall after he had been banished from the bedchamber. He tried numerous times to reach Amarie through their bond, but she was so deep in a cloud of pain she remained unaware of him. Finally he retreated to his office and tried to concentrate on the paperwork piled on his desk. After a short period he gave up and threw the quill on the desk and rose to look out blindly into his garden.  
  
*The time has come, I see. Elrond nin, have courage, all will be well. * Came the soothing voice of his former mother in law.  
  
*My lady, Word spreads fast beyond Imladris. I hope you are the only such recipient of this knowledge. *  
  
*Amarie and I have been in touch often. I sensed her pain and knew at once what its cause was. I am attempting to help her pace herself now and ease her through the contractions. The first little one will be born soon. Celeborn and Arwen are aware and send their greetings and well wishes. *  
  
*I thank you my lady but…. *  
  
*You have other things on your mind, * came the gentle affectionate touch. *When all is finished I will speak with you again. May the grace of the Valar be with you both. Namarie Elrond. *  
  
*Namarie, my lady. *  
  
There was a knock at the door and Erestor entered smiling broadly, “Well meldir nin, you are now the proud ada of another sell and ion. Congratulations.”  
  
*Why do the Ellyn always get the congratulations? It is the ellyth who do all the work carrying and giving birth. * Came the disgusted and very tired voice of his hervess.  
  
*Because meleth nin, we are to ashamed to admit we do so little. It is an ego thing. * Elrond responded with much relief and a very large grin.  
  
*Oh Elrond, They are so beautiful…and so tiny. Will you not come? *  
  
*I will be there very soon, ind nin, and I thank you for this most precious of gifts. *  
  
Elrond grinned at Erestor and crossed to the table where a carafe of miravor stood and poured out two glasses. Passing one to Erestor he lifted his glass and with a broad smile toasted his beautiful hervess and new hin.  
  
  
  
  
  
gwanur-a pair of twins or brothers  
ind nin-my heart  
meleth-love  
faer-spirit/soul  
hen-child  
hin-children  
naneth-mother  
meldir nin-my friend (m)  
penneth-young one  
nin-my  
namarie-farewell/goodby  
ada-father  
sell-daughter  
ion-son  
ellyth-female elves  
ellyn-male elves  
hervess-wife


	78. A Quiet Evening

Elrond smiled at the antics of his two youngest as they chased Erestor about the garden below his sitting room balcony. Standing on the nursery terrace below Sadi shook her head, laughing as her hervenn turned and swept up an elfling in one arm and side stepped the charge of the other. Growling like a bear he picked up the second one as they both screamed in delight.

“Wester, put me down.” Piped the sweet voice of the elleth, as she tugged on a braid. “I catched you!”

“Oh no, you did not, I caught you!” He grinned and nuzzled her soft hair and blew a raspberry against her neck.

Giggling she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and wrapped her chubby arms about his neck “Yes, Wester, you catched me.”

The second elfling wiggled, his feet kicking and struggling to escape the firm grip of Erestor’s arm. “Oh no you don’t, little warg, I caught you too, so you must do as I say.”

“No fair, Wester, I a warrior and you the bear. Bears don’t catch warriors!”

Settling him on a hip Erestor planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled down at the serious little face. “Who says that little warg?”

“Glorfi says so. He says I will be a mighty warrior and protect ada and naneth when I grow up. And you and Sadi too.” He amended generously

“Hmmmm, I see. Who will protect all of us until then?”

“Edan and Roh of course, silly Wester.”

Elrond felt the arms of his hervess slide around his waist and her head lay against his back. “Are they terrorizing Erestor again, meleth?”

Gazing over his shoulder he grinned at Amarie. “Erestor agreed to be the bear.” He pulled her around and held her close, his arm tucking her in to his side.

“How are things progressing on those new cartoons you did for Thranduil?”

“The looms are ready and we should start on the weaving as soon as the rest of the thread is dyed to the correct color. I have had a terrible time getting just the right shade of green to match his robes. I am grateful that Legolas brought a sample this last trip.”

They watched for a while before Amarie sighed. “I had best rescue him so we can get the little terrors into their baths and then bed. I sometimes worry how he manages to find time to play with them and still take care of all the other things he manages to do. ”

“Sadi takes a great load off his shoulders and he was glad to let her do so. They are a fine team, she with the running of the house and he with the affairs of state for me.”

“I have never seen her so happy. She really never liked working around the workshops.

Elrond hugged her gently, “Tonight is my turn, ind nin. While I see to their baths, why do you not go take your own and slip into something a little more comfortable? I will have dinner sent up and we will have a quiet night.”

She looked up at her tall elf lord and grinned wickedly. “The blue robe, perhaps?”

“Ah ind nin, You have found me out!” He chuckled at her knowing smile and bent to give her a kiss.

Sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do not let them give you any trouble meleth. Remember you are the ada. They are the ones that need the bath, not you. You are not supposed to share the tub with them. Last time you managed to get more water on you then them.”

“We were playing at being frogs, ind nin. One cannot be a frog and not get wet.” He said loftily then grinned sheepishly.

Laughing she shook her head, “How old are you meleth nin, and who is the hen?”

“I am as old as I need to be and as young as I wish to be, lirimaer. You have given me back my life.”

She looked deep into the storm grey eyes that looked down at her filled with all the passion and love she had ever hoped to find. “As you have me, meleth nin.”

Elrond bent and kissed her soundly again then reluctantly released her. “I will join you in an hour or so, ind nin, I must rescue Erestor and capture his little wargs.”

Amarie finished brushing out her hair as Elrond climbed the stairs from the nursery downstairs and joined her in their sleeping chamber.

Turning from the fire she studied him as he began removing a wet outer robe. Chuckling, she crossed to him, took it and spread it out across the balcony railing to dry. “You could at least removed everything but your tunic and leggings meleth nin before beginning their bath. At this rate, you will soon have no decent robes befitting the dignity of the Lord of Imladris!”

He paused as he removed his tunic and swept her body with an appreciative look. “You had best not let anyone see that gown ind nin, it definitely does not befit the dignity of the Lady of Imladris.”

There was a knock at the outer sitting room door. “Ah, that should be our dinner.” He picked up a silk robe and wrapped it gently around her. “Wait here ind nin, I will let them in.”

Amarie watched as he padded barefoot out to the sitting room and let the house elf in carrying a large tray of covered dishes. When he had placed it on the table he bowed, bid his lord good evening, and quietly departed. Elrond picked up the covers from several dishes and sniffed the aroma appreciatively. Amarie leaned against the bedroom door and sighed with contentment at the picture he made. His dark brown silk leggings wet from waist to knees hung low on muscular thighs and clung to his buttocks and lower stomach. His hair lay in damp loose clumps about his shoulders and his braids partially undone by little hands hung unevenly over his ears.

Looking up at the sound of her sigh, he caught the gleam in her eyes. Lifting his eyebrow he grinned wolfishly, “Are you hungry ind nin?”

She smiled and dropped the robe he had wrapped around her. With a seductive sway of her hips, she crossed to him and purred. “I am very hungry my lord. Dinner will be a little late this evening.”

Amarie sat cross-legged on the bed and leaned over the plate Elrond had filled for her. “Ah, meleth, luckily the covers kept things reasonably warm.”

He nodded and carried his own over to join her. All was quiet as both tore into their dinner.

Elrond wiped his mouth and leaned over, set their dishes down on the floor. He watched as Amarie licked a finger and grinned over at him. “You have fed me twice this evening dear hervenn. I thank you twice over.”

“You are incorrigible, ind nin.” Shaking his head in amusement, he reached over and with his thumb wiped a bit of honey off her lower lip. She caught his thumb in between her lips and nipped at it. Catching his breath he reached for her and both tumbled back into the bed, their passion growing into a fire.

hervenn-husband

elleth-female elf

warg-evil wolves of Rhovanion

naneth-mother

ada-father

hervess-wife

meleth-love

ind nin-my heart

hen-child

lirimaer-lovely one

meleth nin-my love


	79. The Road Goes Ever On

The following years were ones of relative peace and prosperity for Imladris. At long last Amarie and the elflings made the much, awaited trip to Lothlorien in response to the long-standing invitation of Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond with great reluctance agreed to finally let them go. Unable to accompany them himself, since to do so would leave Imladris without the protection of Vilya, he insisted on sending a strong guard under the joint leadership of Elrohir and Elladan to accompany them.  
  
The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn proved to be welcoming hosts and eager to show off the beauty of their Golden Woods. Much to everyone’s surprise and joy Galadriel’s mirror had shown that Celebrian was a mother again and that there were little ones waiting in Valinor for their daer naneth and ada. Now released from her anxiety over Celebrian she was able to open her heart to her daughter’s successor and the hin. Galadriel was indeed lonely for “little ones” and willing to share her affection for them as their daer naneth. Still everyone was very relieved when Elrond’s family was safe once more back in the last homely house.  
  
While Elrond was grateful for the comforting presence of Amarie and the twins during the increasing dissonance outside Imladris, he more then once debated the wisdom of sending her and the hin to safety in the Undying Lands. He found Amarie was adamant that neither she nor the hin would go until he was prepared to do so as well. In one matter she did agreed and no further trips were made to Lothlorien.  
  
Orders for the original creations of Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain continued to grow in spite of the outside problems and Amarie found herself challenged to develop new cartoons to meet the demand as well as for her artisans to complete them. A small number of skilled weavers appeared among the refugees both men and elves that arrived in small battered groups from time to time and she was glad to add them to her still growing group of artisans. Two proved to be exceptional. The first was a man of Gondor called Haram, who also had experience as a dyer and produced the richest and finest colored threads that allowed the weaving of the finest tapestries they had yet produced. The second was a young elleth Nibenell who was a fine artist able to quickly pick up on Amarie’s ideas and translate them into finished cartoons. Both proved to be excellent additions to the artisans.  
  
Over the decades Gandalf was a frequent visitor and spent many hours sequestered in closed meetings with Elrond and his councillors. He was a welcome addition to family gatherings and the two elflings loved his stories and colorful fireworks. Amarie often found herself the subject of his teasing over her earlier fears that Elrond’s possible refusal to welcome Bar-Meneg-Mir-Lain.  
  
“Did not your dreams give you any indication of his desire to welcome you penneth?” he chuckled.  
  
She glared at him. “It would have if I had known who he was at that point. But then who was I to expect the great Lore Master and Lord of Imladris would be anywhere in my future? I would have really been terrified if I had known the Valar themselves intended to take a hand in our meeting.”  
  
Gandalf simply smiled and shook his head.  
  
In spite of the looming darkness there were the occasional bright periods when there would be various get togethers for high holidays, begetting days, and fairs. Harvests remained good and Imladris was able to share its bounty with those not so lucky. One thing that did not change was the everlasting shadow that ranged just beyond her borders and the workload of keeping tabs on Sauron’s activities.  
  
Elrond sighed and turned from the pile of finished work on his desk.  
  
*Meleth, are you coming to bed soon? * Amarie touched his mind.  
  
*Ai, ind nin, I am on my way. I just finished the last report. * He smiled at her sleepy tone and snuffed out the candles on his desk and in the nearby wall sconces.  
  
*It has been a long week, meleth nin, I am glad the delegates have finally departed. *  
  
*As am I, lirimaer, but I fear we solved nothing. Our list of allies grows thin. * He entered the hall and wearily climbed the stairs to the family apartments.  
  
*I meant to ask earlier, is Arwen still coming next month as she planned? Galadriel said nothing about it last time we talked. *  
  
*I have not heard anything to indicate she will not. * He opened the door to their rooms and crossed to their sleeping chamber pausing at the door to look at Amarie’s slender form lying comfortably in the centre of their bed.  
  
*I must remind Sadi to make sure her rooms are ready… * She stopped as her hervenn joined her on the bed and swept her into his arms.  
  
“I have wanted to do this all evening, ind nin.” And he proceeded to show her exactly what he meant.  
  
While Imladris continued to be a refuge for many, the growing problems outside its borders as Sauron sent his underlings out to ravage the surrounding lands placed additional pressure on Elrond to take some kind of action. Elrohir and Elladan were often gone as they travelled with the Dunedine Rangers gathering intelligence and fighting the increasing threat of the yrch. Arwen spent less time in Imladris, as both her ada and daer odhil refused to let her make the trip between the two kingdom during certain dangerous periods fearing a repeat of the Red Horn Pass incident when Celebrian was brutally attacked.  
  
It was one hot summer day that was to herald the change that everyone was hoping for and fearing.  
  
*Ada. * The sad and troubled voice of Elladan reached Elrond as he sat in his office listening to Glorfindel as he discussed the latest requirements for new recruits.  
  
*Ion nin, what has happened? Are you and Elrohir all right? * Elrond sat up straight and immediately raised his hand silencing the golden haired warrior.  
  
*Yes ada, but Arathorn has been struck down. We are taking his body home to Gilran. *  
  
Elrond closed his eyes in sadness and sighed deeply. *Another of the line of Isildur gone. *  
  
*Ion nin, Neither his wife or child will be safe now. Bring them both here to Imladris. They must disappear before the agents of Sauron can find them. *  
  
*Yes, ada, we should be there by the end of next week. *  
  
*Be careful, ion nin. *  
  
*We will, ada, until then, namarie. *  
  
*Namarie. *  
  
“What is it Elrond? What has happened?” Glorfindel asked quietly.  
  
Elrond looked at his Balrog Slayer. “Arathorn is gone. Ionath nin are bringing his widow and their son to Imladris.”  
  
  
Occasional meetings of the representatives from the various elven and dwarven kingdoms continued over the following decades but those from the human realms soon drifted away. Finally only Lothlorien, Imladris and a few of the dwarven representatives continued to meet and worry about the growing power of Sauron. It was clear that he was spreading his influence and corruption among the various human kingdoms and there were fewer to restrain his actions.  
  
Saruman as head of the White Council played a waiting game and urged a cautious approach to whatever action they pursued. He said that the one ring had been lost, washed to the sea and would never be found. Neither Elrond nor Galadriel were comfortable with his presumption about the ring and continued to carefully keep watch. Gandalf travelled extensively through the lands of middle earth seeking to keep an eye on Sauron’s activities. It would not be until much later that Saruman’s desire to hold the power of the ring himself that the depths of his perfidy were discovered.  
  
The future of middle earth was growing dark and the final battle was nearing…….but that is another story……  
  
  
  
  
  
Naneth-mother  
Ada-father  
Hin-children  
Daer naneth-grandmother  
Penneth-young one  
Melete-love  
Ind nin-my heart  
Meleth nin-my love  
Ion nin-my son  
Ionath nin-my sons  
Nibenell-small bell


End file.
